Bell of the White Hare: Secret Chapter
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Hal yang tersulit saat kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bukanlah mengucapkan perpisahan. Tetapi melainkan mencoba untuk hidup tanpa mereka. Selalu berusaha mengisi relung di dalam hati tatkala mereka tiada. (More warnings inside!)
1. Light from a Dead Star

**A/N :** Baiklah, karena saya gak bisa abaikan request ini karena saya juga punya niat yang sama. Jadi saya bikinlah fic rating M, pertama kali nulis lemon, jadi kalau ada yang kurang mohon kasih tau ya.

Tanpa basa-basi, happy reading!

 **Disclaimer** **:** Samurai Warriors belongs to KOEI. OCs and story plot belongs to me. Kimura Siblings belongs to RosyMiranto18. Cover belongs to me.

 **Warning / Contains** **:** Chapter yang isinya masing-masing lebih dari 8k, dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tōdō Takatora x OC (Shiraishi Suzu) LEMON! Gore di Part II (gak gitu gore sih), OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, sering typo, diksi yang tidak baku, suram dan abal alias amburadul. Ada beberapa dialog yang menggunakan bahasa jepang. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO FLAMES. REVIEW PLEASE! Disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu Bell of the White Hare sebelum membaca yang ini!

 **-XoX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **Secret Chapter**

 **-xxx-**

 **CHAPTER 10 C**

 **Part I**

 **Light from a Dead Star**

 **ーーー**

 _静けさから歩き出す_

 _まだ見ぬ愛の景色へ_

 _この痛みを信じたいの_

 _夜を越えて_

 _貴方が触れた胸に_

 _優しい傷が一つ_

 _隠していた涙が_

 _紅に零れ落ちて_

 _冷たい肌の上に_

 _やっと灯した花びら_

 _私がここにいる_

 _さいわいを歌うよ_

 _もう夢も終わる_

 _星くずが消える頃_

 _ねえ、生きていると分かるほど_

 _抱きしめて_

 **ーーー**

 **ー** **XoX** **ー**

"...Apa aku tidak bisa untuk mencintai Tuan?"

Hening serta angin sepoi berhembus lembut seketika menyambut kedua belah pihak. Sepasang manik biru laut itu membulat sempurna ketika mendengar pengakuannya, kemudian pria itu menurunkan mata.

Akhirnya dia telah mengatakannya. Untaian kata yang ingin Takatora keluarkan dari hatinya yang hendak meledak. Untaian kata yang antara ingin atau tidak ingin Takatora dengarkan. Ingin ia katakan namun tak bisa ia katakan. Karena itu hanyalah perkataan yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia sama sekali tak salah dengar berkat keheningan dan kesunyian yang menyambut malam. Angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut membawa untaian kata gadis itu ke sepasang telinganya.

Suzu mencengkram erat dadanya yang sudah terasa sesak dan berat. Tak dapat berhenti bergemetar oleh isakan kesedihannya. Ia tetap menurunkan kepala, tak sanggup untuk memandang wajah Takatora. Hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan rapat demi menahan air mata yang hendak kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Suzu mencintainya.

Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat bahwa ia tak ingin jauh darinya. Untuk hidup bahagia bersama layaknya sebuah dongeng adalah mimpi yang ingin ia raih.

Namun mimpi tetaplah mimpi, takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Takatora sangat sadar akan hal itu. Jika Suzu mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu bisa menjadi kenyataan, jawaban Takatora adalah mustahil. Baginya, kebahagiaan yang diberikan dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya sangat mustahil.

"Kau harus melupakan itu," ucap Takatora sembari melepas cengkraman sebelah tangan Suzu pada jubahnya dengan perlahan.

Sepasang mata Suzu terbuka lebar seketika, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap pria itu. Meminta sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berkumpul lewat sorot matanya. Takatora telah menduga air muka yang terukir jelas pada wajah manisnya. Ia memiliki alasan yang akan ia buktikan pada Suzu. "Kenapa...?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kau takkan mungkin bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari."

Suzu menggeleng kencang dan menahan tangan besar Takatora dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepasang alis pria itu menyempit begitu Suzu masih bersikeras. "...Suzu. Jangan membuatku mengatakannya. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Alasan mengapa Oichi-sama telah pergi, Nagamasa-sama dan bibimu, adalah karena ketidakberdayaanku. Jika kau tetap bersamaku, aku akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu."

Suzu tak menjawab, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Itukah alasan Takatora? Apakah dia serius ingin Suzu melupakan perasaannya itu?

"Coba kau pikirkan, aku adalah pria yang tidak tahu apa arti kesetiaan yang sesungguhnya. Melayani sang tuan hingga akhir yang seharusnya seorang prajurit penuhi meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa adalah kesetiaan. Mereka tak mengakui keberadaanku. Suatu saat, mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah keluarga bagi Hashiba. Sedangkan aku hanyalah prajurit yang tak paham arti kesetiaan. Dengan aku meninggalkanmu, semua yang kau berikan padaku dan yang kuberikan padamu akan sia-sia."

Suzu masih tak menjawab. Hanya mendengar masa depan yang akan terukir pada takdir mereka berdua lewat mulut pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Jika tanganku terselip sedikit saja, mungkin kau takkan bisa bertahan hidup. Bahkan tak ada jaminan apakah kau atau aku masih bisa bernapas esok hari. Ketidakmampuan dan ketidakberdayaanku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita berdua. Jika aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu, apakah aku masih pantas menerima cintamu...!?" Takatora berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya yang hampir membuat Suzu ketakutan. Gadis itu melepas genggamannya.

"T-Tapi... aku tetap... tidak mau meninggalkan Tuan."

Takatora menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul lantai kayu _roka_ dengan keras. Suzu tersentak kaget. Untuk apa dia bersikeras untuk tetap bersamanya jika masa depan gadis itu hanyalah kekosongan? Segala emosi pria itu akhirnya meledak.

"Aku mengatakan ini demi dirimu, Suzu! Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, tanpa diriku pun kau pasti bisa bahagia. Kau tahu semuanya akan percuma jika aku terus berusaha melindungimu! Selalu ada pengecualian untuk segalanya! Nagamasa-sama, Oichi-sama dan bibimu, kau akan berakhir seperti mereka! Apa tidak masalah bagimu!?"

Kedua tangan mungil Suzu berpindah mencengkram _kimono_ merah gelapnya. Tubuhnya bergemetar dan ia terlalu takut untuk memandang Takatora. "Jika aku mati demi Takatora-san, itu tak apa. Aku tetap bahagia asalkan Tuan tetap bertahan hidup..."

Takatora mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak apa, katamu? Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bercanda!" Tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Suzu dengan kuat. "Bagaimana dengan diriku!? Aku tak mungkin bisa menerima jika kau akan mati hanya demi diriku yang tidak berdaya!"

"T-Takatora-san...!" Suzu menjerit ketakutan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa nyawa yang melayang akibat ketidakmampuanku!? Mereka yang sangat berharga bagiku, secara bergantian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja." Takatora mendengus getir. "'Demi diriku', kau bilang? Kau mencintaiku tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintai dirimu sendiri! Cinta tak semudah itu...!"

Suzu hanya bisa terpaku bergemetar mendengar teriakan yang terlepas oleh pria yang dihadapannya. Sepasang matanya kembali basah akan air matanya.

Dia tak akan bisa mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

"Kita tak memiliki penyelamat hidup, harapan takkan terkabulkan dan doa takkan tersampaikan. Meski kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tetapi kau tak memiliki harapan pada dirimu sendiri! Buktinya kau sama sekali tak bersedih saat kau mengatakan kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi kebodohanku. Yang benar saja...! Kita berdua tak memiliki masa depan yang pasti!"

Napas Suzu bergetar, ia masih menutup wajanya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat gadis itu tak dapat menjawab apapun dan hanya bisa menangis, Takatora berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu memindahkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Suzu dengan lembut. Memintanya untuk berkontak mata. Biru bertemu dengan merah, pandangan pria itu terkunci melihat linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku." Kini lantunan nadanya berubah lembut namun terisi penuh penyesalan. "Hanya ini jalan yang bisa kau tempuh agar kau tidak menderita. Jika ada cara lain agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku bisa terus mencintaimu. Tapi jalan itu tak pernah ada. Karena itu kau tak mungkin bisa mencintaiku. Dan aku tak mungkin bisa mencintaimu. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku padamu, Suzu. Demi diriku, demi dirimu dan demi takdir kita berdua."

Lagi-lagi, pancaran cahaya pada manik merahnya sirna, sorot mata yang kosong penuh kesengsaraan. Suzu dengan lemah melepas genggaman pria itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Um, aku mengerti... Kurasa memang inilah waktunya untuk berpisah." Seulas senyuman sedih mengembang pada bibirnya yang tipis.

Ah, padahal ia sudah siap untuk mendengarkan ucapan selamat tinggal darinya. Namun tetap saja menyakitkan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Takatora takkan pernah bisa menarik kembali waktu dan perkataannya. Suzu mengerti bahwa Takatora melakukan hal yang baik demi dirinya, selalu. Namun Takatora menyadari bahwa perkataannya baru saja bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan Suzu dari kehidupannya.

Namun ketika melihat senyumannya, Takatora tahu betul bagaimana kepribadian gadis itu. Selalu mengiyakan apapun yang menurutnya benar. Jika Takatora tak ingin dirinya menderita, maka ia harus melupakan segalanya.

Segalanya yang ia tahu tentang pria itu.

Demi Takatora, pria yang ia cintai, ia mau melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Karena, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sebesar itukah perasaanmu padaku...?" bisik Takatora.

Pria itu kembali menangkap pergelangan Suzu. "Tuan-?" Suzu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dalam sepersekian detik kemudian Takatora telah menekan bibirnya pada bibir lembut milik gadis itu.

Itu adalah kecupan pertama kali yang Suzu rasakan. Kepalanya sampai terantuk pada dinding karena dorongan Takatora begitu kuat. Ia memindahkan tangannya menuju belakang kepala Suzu, menahannya agar ia tak dapat melawan dan memutuskan ciuman. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengusap punggungnya. Merasa belum cukup, dia menjilat bagian bawah bibir Suzu sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Suzu.

Tubuh gadis itu seolah-olah seperti terkena sambaran petir, seluruh tubuhnya mulai melemah dan bergemetar akan setiap kontaknya. Suzu yang tak tahu bagaimana merespon hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkram jubah biru Takatora.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, bibir Takatora menjamah leher kurus Suzu, memberi tanda pada kulitnya.

"T-Takatora-san...!" pekik gadis itu pelan sembari menguatkan cengkraman.

Kepalanya memanas namun jemarinya terasa dingin, degup jantungnya terpompa kencang. Begitu ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah membuat Takatora melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tetapi tetap saja, Takatora tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Segala emosi yang ia simpan sudah tak bisa dipertahankan, dadanya sudah terasa berat dan sesak. Hasrat untuk mengisi relung di dalam diri Takatora kelak, telah menguasai akal sehatnya.

Hanya memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Suzu mencintainya.

Sedangkan dirinya tak dapat mencintainya.

Apakah ada balasan yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya?

Takatora pun memutuskan kecupan lalu menatap Suzu dengan lekat, masih menahan tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Maaf, aku tahu ini terdengar egois. Tetapi biarkan aku melakukannya. Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin lebih mendekatkan diri padamu." Suaranya berbisik, Suzu yang masih merasa sekujur tubuhnya meleleh, belum bisa menjawab. Tak hanya itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat raut wajah Takatora yang memancarkan hasrat untuk memiliki dirinya.

Malam ini, sudah banyak hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui tentang pria itu, semuanya baru untuknya. Namun tak lama lagi, ia takkan melihat semua itu di masa yang akan datang.

Di saat akhirnya pria itu melepas jalinan tangan dengan gadis itu.

Di saat akhirnya pria itu melepas pandangan pada gadis itu.

Dan di saat pria itu berjalan menjauh tak akan terlihat lagi oleh gadis itu.

Semua, ikatan mereka takkan bisa tersambung dan akan berakhir.

Setelah menarik napas untuk mengatur ketidakteraturan detak jantungnya, Suzu hanya tersenyum, memberinya jawaban untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Takatora terpana, terperangah lantaran tak menyangka Suzu akan menerimanya.

"...Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?"

"...Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan Tuan. Apapun caranya aku ingin melakukannya demi Tuan. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya..." lirihnya.

"...Apakah tidak masalah bagimu jika orang itu adalah aku?"

"Justru karena Takatora-san, aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain Tuan." Suzu meraih wajah Takatora dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Karena aku sangat mencintai Takatora-san..."

"..." Takatora terdiam, pandangannya seolah-olah tenggelam pada iris merah berkilauan pada matanya yang indah. Namun dirinya telah tenggelam terlalu dalam oleh kasih sayang gadis itu.

Dia lalu menopang tubuh mungil itu di punggung dan kakinya kemudian menggendong Suzu masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu membaringkannya diatas _futon_. Ia telah menutup rapat pintu kamar, membiarkan jendela terbuka namun tirai ditutup. Membiarkan angin malam menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Anu... Takatora-san...?" Suzu mengedipkan matanya kebingungan. Belum sempat ia bergerak, Takatora menumpukan lengan disamping kepala Suzu, menjebaknya dari dua sisi.

"Jangan bergerak," tegasnya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak keatas menyentuh pinggang, membuka _obi_ Suzu. Ia menurunkan kepala untuk kembali menjamah leher Suzu. Perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Suzu demi merasakan kehangatan serta aroma manisnya.

"E-eh? Takatora-san... _Obi_ -ku, kenapa...?" desah Suzu mulai panik, ia menahan lengan Takatora yang hendak melepas _obi_ -nya. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat seakan dirinya terkurung berkat tubuh Suzu yang lebih kecil dari Takatora.

"Ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu, akan sulit bagiku untuk berhenti. Kau sendiri mengatakan kalau tidak akan menghentikanku." Setelah melepas _obi_ -nya dan _kimono_ -nya mulai longgar, tangannya bergerak meraih wajah Suzu. "Tutup matamu..."

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memejamkan rapat matanya sembari menahan ujung lengan _kimono_ -nya dengan erat. Tak sempat bertanya 'mengapa' ia harus menurutinya. Merasa jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, ia terlalu takut untuk melawan. Tak hanya itu, aroma serta napasnya yang menyapu kulit wajah Suzu membuat seluruh tubuhnya meleleh. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, Suzu sama sekali tak tahu.

Pria itu memandang wajahnya sejenak. Jika dilihat dari dekat kemolekan wajahnya, itu sudah cukup menyesakkan napasnya. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil, juga rapuh, dengan kulit putih merona yang hampir menandingi pualam, pipinya kemerahan membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Rambut perak yang halus bagai sutra, mata merah rubi yang menandingi sebuah permata, bulu mata yang melentik sedikit lembab oleh setitik bulir air mata yang masih tertinggal.

Dirinya yang bodoh baru menyadari betapa menawan gadis itu. Memikirkan bahwa dia telah tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi satu-satunya perempuan-

Yang terlalu ia cintai.

Takatora menahan dagu Suzu, lalu melumat bawah bibirnya dengan lidahnya untuk membuka pintu masuk. Spontan gadis itu tersentak kejut ketika tak ada celah yang terbuka diantara bibir mereka yang saling bertautan. Lidahnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menjalinkannya. Mereka bisa mendengar suara decapan dan lenguhan masing-masing. Napas Suzu terpompa kencang dan detak jantungnya mulai semakin tidak beraturan.

Takatora menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menjamah masuk ke dalam _kimono_ merahnya. Jemarinya yang kuat bergerak mengusap perut Suzu, kulitnya begitu hangat dan mulus. Tubuh Suzu bergetar kaget kedua kalinya ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Takatora. Lalu Takatora menggerakkan tangannya menuju pinggang lalu keatas menuju buah dadanya yang dibalut dengan _sarashi_.

"...!" Merasakan rangsangan yang tak ia duga, Suzu ingin segera memutuskan kecupan namun Takatora menahannya begitu kuat. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya ketika merasakan sensasi aneh pada bagian bawah perutnya.

"...Uhh, ja... ngan...!" Suzu melenguh di sela-sela ciuman. Namun Takatora masih menolak untuk berhenti, ditanggalkannya balutan _kimono_ Suzu, mengekspos kulit putih pualamnya. Napas Suzu seolah-olah direbut akan setiap kontak yang dijamah terhadap tubuhnya. Takatora memutuskan permainan lidah mereka, hingga seutas saliva saling menyambung lalu terputus.

Berganti mengisap kulit tulang selangka Suzu lalu menggigitnya. Suzu memekik kesakitan, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat sembari mencengkram jubah biru Takatora. Ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menarik napas.

Mengapa Takatora harus melakukan ini padanya? Ia tak bisa mengerti. Namun kecupan dan sentuhannya membuat Suzu semakin mencintai pria itu.

Suzu mendesah kencang ketika jemarinya menekan gundukan lembutnya. Menemukan bagian yang sensitif, Takatora mulai melepas _s_ _arashi_ itu dan menjepit puncaknya dengan dua jari. Suzu kembali tersentak. Mendengar pekikannya mulai keras, Takatora langsung memutus kecupan kemudian menutup mulut Suzu dengan tangan.

"Pelankan suaramu."

"T-Tapi, Takatora-san...!" Suzu langsung mendorong pria itu. Lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa... aku takut..." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Suzu memasang kembali pakaiannya, namun tak sempat memasangkan _obi_ _._

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tak mengatakan kalau kau takkan menghentikanku?"

"Aku tahu itu, Tuan...! T-Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa Tuan melakukan ini padaku...?"

Takatora mengerjapkan mata. "'Mengapa', katamu?"

Suzu melirik sekilas kearah Takatora. Entah ia sedang memikirkan jawaban atau tak mau menjawab, ia tidak tahu. Kelopak matanya menurun namun masih mengunci pandangannya pada gadis itu. Entah mengapa dari tatapannya, Suzu merasa Takatora tak ingin membiarkannya pergi sampai ia selesai memuaskan hasratnya. Apakah dia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tertinggal sedikit hanya untuk mereka berdua?

"Kau ingin berhenti...?"

"...Sejujurnya aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku yang tersisa bersama Takatora-san. Tapi alasan Tuan 'melakukan ini' padaku... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Dia terus mengulang kalimat 'tidak mengerti'. Ia membutuhkan jawaban, Takatora menyadari itu. Namun sulit baginya untuk memasukkan perasaannya ke dalam kata-kata. Pikirannya selalu terbesit untaian kata Suzu dikala menyatakan perasaannya.

"...Tuan, anu... aku harus segera bersiap-siap agar aku bisa pergi besok. Jadi-"

Takatora langsung menghentikannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil Suzu ke pelukannya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajah di pundaknya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mengerti. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa melupakan semuanya. Setidaknya tetaplah disini bersamaku."

Tak apa?

Tidak, Suzu merasa itu sama sekali bukan tidak apa-apa. Terlebih, ia tak ingin melupakannya. Ia juga ingin tahu mengapa sentuhannya membuat Suzu semakin mencintainya.

Begitu banyak hal yang tak ia pahami.

Seharusnya pria itu berkata yang sebenarnya bahwa ia hanya ingin membalas perasaannya pada Suzu. Namun dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Untaian kalimat itu langsung tertelan begitu saja.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, kedua tangan yang melingkar di sekitar perut Suzu melepas kembali balutan _kimono_ -nya sedikit demi sedikit, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak meremas pelan buah dadanya lagi. Kemudian bibirnya meraup daun telinganya, menggigit lalu berganti menjilatinya.

Suzu menahan desahan yang hendak meluncur dari bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, dipejamkan matanya dengan rapat ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan kekar Takatora serta napas hangat yang menggelitik telinganya.

Setelah melepas semua balutan kain milik gadis itu, Takatora memindahkan kecupan menuju tengkuk lehernya. Mengisap dan menjilat kulit sensitifnya dengan mesra. Suzu menurunkan kepala agar dapat memberi ruang untuk menjamah tengkuknya lebih luas, ia merasa dikendalikan secara tak sadar.

Lalu kecupannya berpindah ke bahu, kembali mengisap kulit putih pualamnya. Kedua tangannya yang masih bekerja meremas gundukan lembut Suzu. Kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak turun, merasakan setiap lekukan yang tercipta pada kemolekan tubuh Suzu.

"Ini...? Bekas lukamu...?" bisik Takatora.

Tubuh Suzu masih bergemetar tak terkendali ketika kecupan pria itu terus menurun hingga ke punggung. Suzu hanya bisa terus mendesah, tak dapat menjawab tentang bekas luka pada punggungnya.

Luka yang mengorek penderitaan pahit pada masa lalu, keinginan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu tak tercapai oleh Takatora. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi kembali. Tak ada jaminan pasti kapan dan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa selamat jika Suzu tetap berada disisinya. Melihat bekas luka tersebut, membuat Takatora semakin ingin menyembunyikan gadis itu jauh dari kekacauan yang mengguncang negeri ini. Tak ingin melihat darah kembali mengalir dari tubuh rapuhnya.

Punggung Suzu kini semakin menurun, kedua tangannya mencengkram alas _futon_ _._ Ia bisa merasakan ciuman didaratkan ke bekas lukanya. "T-Tuan... Jangan..." Karena tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergemetar, dengan lemah Suzu membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menyilang tangan di depan dada dan kakinya merapat ketika ia merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan di sekitar bagian kewanitaannya.

Melihat kemolekan tubuh ramping Suzu, Takatora mendaratkan kecupan diatas perutnya. Merasakan kehangatannya kembali, kemudian menggerakkan lidahnya pada sekitar perutnya. "Hwah...!" Suzu kembali menahan erangannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Seisi kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan. Namun entah suatu alasan, ia merasa tak masalah jika semua pertanyaannya itu tak terjawab. Kemungkinan itu berkat Takatora yang mengatakannya untuk tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan hingga kini.

Pria yang ia cintai itu, tengah menyentuh tubuhnya dengan lembut. Membuatnya semakin mencintainya. Bulir air mata membasahi kelopak matanya, Suzu menangis dalam diam.

Ia mulai menyadari bahwa mereka takkan bisa lagi berdekatan seperti malam ini.

Pria beriris biru itu kemudian menyelit anak rambutnya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening gadis itu, lalu turun menuju bibir merah jambu alaminya, bibir mereka kini saling bertautan lagi. Suzu kembali memejamkan mata, tangan mungilnya mencengkram pakaian Takatora.

Setelah cukup lama, Takatora memutus ciuman, melihat Suzu masih memejamkan mata sembari mengatur napas. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menawan dan menyesakkan napas sehingga Takatora kembali mengincar bawah bibirnya, lalu menjilatinya sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Suzu. Suzu semakin kesulitan untuk menarik napas. Lidah mereka saling terjalin dan seutas saliva mereka saling menyambung. Berkat teh yang Takatora berikan padanya, lidah Suzu terasa manis sehingga membuat Takatora tak ingin berhenti mencicipi mulutnya. Mereka terus saling beradu lidah entah sudah berapa detik. Bahkan suara-suara decapan lidah dan erangan dari kedua pihak terdengar jelas di kamar yang hanya diterangi dengan lilin.

"Uh..." Setelah memutuskan kecupan, seutas saliva yang menyambung diantara lidah mereka terputus dan mengalir dari ujung bibir Suzu. Suzu mengesampingkan posisi kepalanya, setidaknya ia ingin memberi tanda bahwa dirinya hampir kehabisan napas dan membiarkannya istirahat sejenak.

Suzu menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan bibir, semu rona merah pada wajahnya masih belum hilang. "Tuan..."

"Hm...?"

Suzu tak langsung menjawabnya, merasa ragu apakah tak masalah jika ia bertanya. Sejak Takatora menyentuhnya, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap pria itu.

"...tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Takatora terdiam sebelum kembali mengincar bibirnya sekilas, setelah itu mengecup rahang lalu ke tulang selangkanya. Meninggalkan bekas ruam kemerahan pada kulit putih pualamnya. Suzu mencengkram bahunya, tak menyadari kalau suara kecil yang meluncur dari mulut Suzu telah memanjakan pendengaran Takatora. Suaranya, wajahnya, semua yang ada pada gadis itu adalah suatu godaan manis yang mendorong hasratnya untuk ingin melihat lebih ekspresi gadis itu yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Sentuhan kuatnya itu selalu membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin jawabannya sekarang, namun Suzu menelannya. Ditanya mengapa pun ia juga tidak paham.

 _'Apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?'_

Takatora kemudian menarik tangan Suzu yang menyilang menutupi dadanya. Namun kali ini Suzu melawan, ia tak mau memindahkan tangannya dan tak membiarkan Takatora untuk melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Takatora.

"...Maaf. Tapi kumohon jangan," lirihnya sembari menutup dadanya. Bentuknya yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tak terlalu besar, serta proporsi tubuhnya yang ramping begitu pas untuknya.

Tak ada perubahan pada raut wajah Takatora. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku takkan berhenti..."

"T-Tapi..." Netra merahnya mulai basah akan air matanya, kedua pelupuk matanya bergetar.

Takatora menghela napas, menarik dirinya untuk bergerak tenang agar dapat membuat Suzu merasa lebih nyaman. "Aku minta padamu untuk mempercayaiku." Suzu melirik kearah Takatora. "Saat ini aku hanya mempedulikan apa yang ada di depan mataku sekarang. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu." Takatora kemudian menurunkan kepalanya, mengincar buah dada Suzu.

"Uah!" Suzu langsung terkesiap ketika lidahnya menjilati puncak dadanya yang setengah menegang. Tangan Takatora yang bebas meremas gundukan lembutnya. Payudaranya begitu pas pada telapak Takatora. Sesekali jarinya memainkan puncaknya yang sudah hampir mengeras, menarik-narik dan menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Seperti kuncup bunga..." Mencicipi kulit serta mendengar suara rintihan manis yang keluar dari mulut Suzu terdengar begitu jelas membakar nafsu Takatora semakin kuat. Kini mulutnya mengisap buah dadanya dengan kuat sedangkan lidahnya bekerja menjilati kuncup dadanya secara bertahap.

"T-Takatora-san...!" Suzu mengerang keras, mulutnya terbuka lebar, berusaha menahan erangan dari tenggorokan. Tubuhnya menegang begitu merasakan usikan kuat pada dadanya, punggung dan kepalanya sedikit terangkat begitu merasakan kenikmatan itu. Beberapa helai rambut hitamnya menggelitik kulit Suzu.

Kemudian tangan sebelahnya berpindah menuju bagian diantara kaki Suzu, perlahan ia menyentuh kewanitaannya yang masih dibalut dengan _fundoshi_ dengan jemarinya. "A-Ah...! J-Jangan...!" Suzu membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Tenanglah." Takatora membuka ikatan kain itu lalu melepasnya tatkala merasakan _fundoshi_ -nya sedikit lembab. Kemudian memainkan lipatan-lipatan lembab dengan kedua jarinya. Suzu baru menyadari bagian pintu masuknya sudah basah.

Suzu tak paham bagaimana bisa sentuhan yang dirasakan pada bagian anggota tubuhnya saat ini begitu nikmat. Erangannya semakin kencang, rangsangan diantara kedua pahanya membuat napasnya tersengal.

Sambil terus mengisap payudaranya, Takatora menyusupkan telunjuk ke dalam liang pintu masuknya. Pinggang Suzu sedikit terangkat ketika merasakan rangsangan mendadak yang penuh kenikmatan itu di dalam tubuhnya. "T-Tuan...! Ja-jarimu...!"

Takatora kemudian menyusupkan jari kedua, berniat untuk mengusik intimnya lebih dalam dan melebarkan pintu masuk. Sembari menahan desahan, Suzu menggigit punggung tangannya sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mencengkram bantal lebih kuat. Bulir nektarnya sedikit demi sedikit keluar tiap Takatora menggesekkan kedua jarinya.

Takatora melirik wajah Suzu yang sedikit berkeringat, lentikan bulu matanya basah, mulutnya terbuka dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat. "Kau sangat menawan. Rasanya terdengar bodoh karena aku baru mengatakan itu padamu."

Melihat bagian diantara kakinya basah dibandingkan sebelumnya, Takatora mengecup celah tersebut. Menyusupkan lidah pada lipatan kewanitaannya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan kedua jarinya. "T-Takatora-san...! J-Jangan disana...!" Pria itu begitu menikmati permainan yang ia lakukan, rasa manis yang ia cicipi membuatnya sulit untuk berhenti. Juga, ia ingin terus mendengar racauan manisnya. Seisi pikirannya penuh dengan gadis itu seorang.

Awalnya Suzu takut menarik rambut Takatora, namun dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama ketika Takatora masih belum berhenti mencicipi pintu masuk kewanitaannya. Beruntung, Takatora sama sekali tak keberatan ketika tangan kecilnya menarik rambutnya sedikit kuat.

Gemetaran tubuhnya tak mampu ia hentikan, rasa terbakar pada dalam kewanitaannya membuatnya ingin merasakan indera pengecap Takatora lebih dalam. Kemudian Takatora mengisapnya lebih kuat membuat Suzu semakin mengerang, ritme permainan lidahnya semakin kencang, kedua jarinya terus bergesekan dengan dinding lorongnya seraya mencari titik lemahnya. Suzu bisa merasakan jari Takatora sudah diluberi nektarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ketika sesuatu hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "T-Tidak...!"

Beberapa bulir cairan nektarnya muncrat membasahi jari Takatora. Belum puas, ia mengubah posisinya di atas Suzu. Tangannya yang ada di bawah masih bergerak memasuki celah sensitifnya. Merasakan betapa licin dan basahnya daerah itu. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Takatora sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya mengocok lubang basah itu dan menatap lekat wajah Suzu yang tengah merasakan usikan jarinya. Diantara sakit dan menikmati permainan yang merangsang kewanitaannya.

Suzu tidak bisa menjawab, sedari tadi ia hanya bisa meracau lemah di setiap sentuhan yang dihasilkan. Suzu menggigit bawah bibirnya, punggung tangannya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Takatora menahan tangan Suzu dari depan mulutnya, lalu kembali mengincar bibir merah jambunya itu dan membelai lidahnya. Suara kecipak permainan pada intim Suzu dengan jarinya dan decapan lidah mereka kembali memenuhi seisi kamar. Kemudian Takatora kembali mengulum puncak dada Suzu, ia sesekali memainkan putingnya yang sudah mengeras dengan gigi dan mulutnya secara bergantian.

Suzu tak pernah mengira bahwa tubuhnya akan dipermainkan seperti itu oleh Takatora. Namun sensasi yang tidak ia pahami itu membuatnya ingin merasakannya lebih. Dirinya sudah terbuai sepenuhnya oleh Takatora, tak ingin menghentikan permainan yang mereka lakukan diatas _futon_ .

"Kau tak perlu menahannya, Suzu," ucap Takatora sembari mengencangkan gerakan jemarinya. Suzu memekik akan rangsangannya yang mengencang.

"A-Aah!" Tubuh Suzu menggelinjang ketika bulir pelepasannya mengalir keluar. Nektar itu keluar mengalir lewat celah sempit lalu membasahi dua jarinya. Takatora menatap jarinya yang sedikit basah karena cairan lengket milik Suzu lalu menjilatinya untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"T-Takatora-san..." lirih Suzu terengah-engah. Terlihat jelas tatapan Suzu tampak tak percaya nektar yang sedikit meluber di jarinya itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara Suzu beristirahat sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya, Takatora melepas jubah dan balutan _kimono_ dan _hakama_ yang ia kenakan. Pandangan Suzu yang setengah terbuka terkunci melihat punggung kekarnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka. Gadis itu berjengit begitu Takatora mengusap wajah Suzu yang basah akan air matanya. "Kau tak apa?"

Wajah Suzu semakin merona merah, ia mencoba memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya meski ia belum sepenuhnya paham. "Tidak tahu... aku tidak mengerti..." gumamnya sembari mengatur napas.

Takatora mendengus pelan. "Begitu."

Suzu mengerjapkan mata ketika memandang tubuh Takatora yang juga tak dibalut sehelai kain, tubuh kekarnya dipenuhi bekas luka sayat dan tembak bahkan jahitan di beberapa bagian. Melihat tubuhnya menggerakkan hati Suzu untuk meraih lalu mengusap dada bidang Takatora.

Dia selalu seperti itu, Takatora tak begitu peduli apa yang saja yang membahayakan dirinya. "Ada banyak sekali bekas luka di tubuh Tuan..."

"..." Takatora terdiam melihat tatapan Suzu yang berubah sendu, kedua pelupuk matanya mulai disinggahi bulir air bening. Sorot mata biru lautnya terkunci memandang perempuan yang terbaring lemah itu di depannya.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur. Meski dengan luka sebanyak ini, Takatora-san masih hidup..."

Melihat senyuman khasnya, menggerakkan hati Takatora mencium bibirnya. Ia menekan bibirnya lebih dalam dan kembali menjalinkan lidah mereka. Membelai lidah gugup Suzu dengan tak sabaran. Suzu memejamkan mata, setiap ciuman yang membanjiri tubuhnya sejak tadi, membuat Suzu semakin ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali pada Takatora. Tubuh kekar Takatora menekan tubuh rapuh gadis itu, sehingga ia dapat merasakan gundukan lembut Suzu tertekan dengan dada bidangnya.

Takatora memutuskan kecupan, kemudian mereka berbalas pandang. Saling menenggelamkan diri pada keindahan warna mata mereka. "Meski nyawaku sebagai taruhannya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Karena itu kau harus..." Takatora berhenti berbicara.

"Takatora-san...?" Menyadari bulir air mata membasahi kelopak mata Suzu, Takatora mengecup pelupuk mata lalu ke dahinya. Kecupan itu membuat Suzu teringat akan cerita dongeng romantis yang pernah ia baca, ciuman pada kening menandakan bahwa orang itu akan selalu melindunginya. Tetapi mengingat mereka akan berpisah, apakah pertanda itu akan terus bertahan meski mereka sudah tak bisa bersama lagi?

"...Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Suzu."

"Ya... Takatora-san juga, tapi... kumohon..." Suzu langsung menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Kumohon jangan pergi meninggalkanku hanya karena melindungiku. Aku akan bahagia kalau Takatora-san selalu bersamaku. Karena itu kumohon... Takatora-san-"

Takatora mengecup bibirnya sekilas, menghentikannya untuk berbicara. "Suzu..." Tak ingin membuang waktu, Takatora menindih tubuh mungil Suzu. Kesejatiannya menggesek pintu masuk kewanitaannya yang sudah basah, lalu memasuki lorong sensitifnya yang tengah menantikan kedatangannya.

"Ahh!" Suzu kaget bukan main, ia langsung memekik begitu merasakan sebuah batang yang tegang dan keras bergesekkan dengan mulut kewanitaannya. "T-Takatora-san...!"

Setelah itu, Takatora memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya. Tubuh Suzu berguncang ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dimasuki suatu benda yang hangat dan besar langsung bergesekkan dengan dinding kewanitaannya.

Mereka berdua mengerang, namun suara pekik gadis itu lebih keras. Suzu memejam matanya rapat. Ritme napasnya mendadak tidak beraturan. Pinggangnya sedikit terangkat dan tubuhnya bergetar merasakan batang keras tersebut penuh dan sempit di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tak dapat menahan saliva yang menitik dari ujung bibir. Menyadari Takatora mengambil alih tubuhnya, Suzu merasa kehilangan diri karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Melihat wajahnya yang tersirat ekstase yang meluap, ia mulai ingin melihat dan merasakan lebih dari gadis itu. Ia menahan pinggang dan paha Suzu kemudian mulai menghujam untuk mendalamkan kontak mereka dengan kasar. Memaksa kejantannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Hujaman demi hujaman keluar masuk dengan cepat terus membentur mulut terdalam Suzu.

Dia telah kehilangan kendali. Lenguhan napasnya juga tak beraturan, kedua alisnya menyempit. Membuat Suzu semakin takut apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"T-Takatora-san...! Ah, aah! S-Sakit...!" Tangan mungilnya mencengkram lengan Takatora, kesakitan di dalam tubuhnya tak dapat ia tahan. Setitik bulir air mata menitik dari pelupuk matanya.

Suara decap basah semakin terdengar keras. Takatora merangkul tubuh Suzu, mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungilnya dengan menahan bokong gadis itu agar dapat membentur intimnya lebih dalam. "Kkh... Suzu..." lenguh Takatora sambil terus bergerak semakin liar. Seisi kepalanya juga tak henti memikirkan betapa menawan gadis itu. Suaranya, terdengar seperti godaan manis seolah memintanya untuk tidak berhenti.

Tiap hujamannya yang keras dan kencang sehingga mengguncangkan buah dada Suzu. Tanpa disadari, setitik darah mengalir keluar dari intim Suzu yang menyatu dengan Takatora. Keperawanan gadis itu sepenuhnya telah direbut olehnya.

Mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan erangan tak tertahankan. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya? Kini Suzu ingin berhenti akibat merasakan sakit dari dalam tubuhnya. "T-Tidaaak...!"

Pekikannya semakin keras. Takatora berhenti seketika, sadar karena telah menyakitinya. "...Maaf, kau tak apa?" tanya Takatora menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya setelah membaringkannya kembali. Melihat raut wajahnya yang kesakitan dan air matanya berlinang, Takatora mengumpat dirinya dalam hati.

Suzu menggeleng pelan. Meski awalnya ia ingin berhenti dan memisahkan penyatuan tubuhnya dengan Takatora, namun ia merasa masih belum puas. Ia yakin Takatora juga merasakan hal yang sama. "T-Tidak apa kok... M-Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja berteriak..."

"Bukan, ini salahku. Tapi kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Jika sakit, katakan padaku."

Suzu mengangguk pelan dengan lemahnya. Takatora menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia mencium telapak tangan Suzu lalu mencium sepasang bibirnya agar bisa lebih tenang. Suzu yang mulai terbiasa akan ciumannya mulai memejamkan mata dan menyambutnya. Gadis itu mulai menyukai setiap kecupan yang didaratkan pada bibirnya. Karena kecupannya kali ini lebih lembut dan bergairah tak seperti sebelumnya yang agak kasar dan keras.

Takatora menjalinkan tangannya dengan milik Suzu, Meski jemarinya ramping dan kecil namun jarak diantara jari-jari Takatora begitu pas dengan tangan gadis itu.

Setelah Takatora memutuskan ciuman, dia kemudian menggerakkan pinggang dengan perlahan. "Aku mulai..." bisik Takatora ke telinganya.

"Uhh...!" Rintihannya langsung meluncur keluar, kukunya menekan kulit tangan Takatora.

"Suzu...?" Alis pria itu menyempit ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Suzu.

"U-Um... aku tak apa..." ucap Suzu terengah-engah dan tersenyum lemah, meyakinkan Takatora untuk melanjutkannya.

"Begitu 'kah... Saat ini aku tak ingin berhenti. Maaf, tapi bertahanlah." Sedikit demi sedikit, kejantanannya mulai membentur mulut terdalamnya. Suzu menyadari bahwa sensasi yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuat dirinya terbuai hingga ia lupa diri. Takatora menahan paha Suzu dan terus mengencangkan ritme gerakannya.

"Suzu..." lirih Takatora sedikit menggeram. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menggertakkan gigi, ia membuka lebar paha Suzu agar bisa masuk lebih dalam. Suzu melingkari kedua kakinya ke pinggang Takatora untuk lebih mendalamkan kontak mereka.

"Uaah...!" Sepasang netra birunya separuh terbuka memandangnya lekat, Suzu tengah merasakan rasa nikmat dan menahan sakit secara bersamaan, Takatora kembali menangkap bibirnya, kembali beradu lidah. Suzu yang hampir kehabisan napas kemudian memutuskan kecupan lalu menggigit pundak Takatora. Pria itu sedikit terkejut merasakan gigitan kecil namun kuat pada kulitnya.

"T-Taka... tora-san...!" Kehadiran Takatora di dalam tubuhnya semakin kuat, tak henti mengerang untuknya agar bergerak lebih kencang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas berkat tombak perkasa yang menguasai dirinya. Cairan putih yang lengket memenuhi seisi liang dan membasahi pangkal pahanya. Serta bunyi decap basah yang mereka hasilkan semakin keras dan ritme permainan mengencang membuat erangan keduanya tak tertahankan.

Menyadari bahwa pria yang ia cintai itu tengah menjadikan dirinya miliknya seutuhnya. Merasa seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Suzu tak ingin melupakan momen ini.

Takatora meremas dada kecil Suzu yang tengah berguncang akan permainan mereka. Lahar putih sudah membasahi organ kedua pihak. Gesekan dan hujaman yang masih tak hentinya membentur titik kelemahannya semakin kuat sehingga birahinya tak dapat menahan lebih lama.

"T-Tidak...! Aku tak tahan lagi...! Uaahh!"

Tubuh Suzu menggelinjang ketika lorongnya menyempit. Tepat pada saat itu, Takatora menggeram pelan ketika kejantannya melepaskan luapan benih di dalam intim Suzu, membanjiri seisi dalam tubuhnya.

"Sial...!" runtuk Takatora dengan lemah. Seharusnya dia tak membiarkan benihnya mengisi relung Suzu. Pria itu melirik kearah gadis itu, tampaknya Suzu tak menyadarinya.

Kemudian dia mulai mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari tubuh gadis itu yang melemah seketika. Sambil mengatur napas, Takatora mengistirahatkan diri diatas tubuh Suzu, membenamkan wajah diatas belahan dadanya.

Terkejut Takatora mendadak rubuh diatas tubuhnya, Suzu mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. "...T-Takatora-san? Tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suzu dengan suara lemah.

Ia menghela napas berat. "Kurang lebih, ya."

Suzu merapatkan bibirnya, tak menduga tubuh kekarnya terlihat pas seperti selimut hingga dapat menutup badannya yang kecil. Pada awalnya Suzu menarik dirinya untuk mengusap rambut Takatora namun Suzu tak bisa mengabaikan keinginannya tersebut. Telapak tangannya bergerak pelan membelai surai hitamnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Suzu membelai rambutnya. Entah mengapa sensasi nyaman yang ia rasakan pada rambutnya membuat Takatora berpikir dirinya telah dimaafkan oleh gadis itu.

Merasakan sentuhan lembutnya berhenti, Takatora membuka kembali matanya. "...Takatora-san, apa aku... melakukan hal yang baik...?"

Takatora terdiam, kemudian mengubah posisinya disamping Suzu, langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

 _'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian...'_

"Takatora-san...?" Takatora masih tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu pertanyaan Suzu selanjutnya. "...apakah Tuan... memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Suaranya mulai terdengar mengantuk.

"..." Dua pertanyaannya itu amat menyesakkan dada bagi Takatora, ia menenggelamkan wajah di puncak kepalanya. Mendengar ritme napas Suzu terdengar kecil dan pelan, nampaknya ia telah tertidur karena kelelahan. Takatora pun juga merasa lebih mengantuk dan lelah dari yang biasanya. Namun pertanyaan Suzu tak dapat ia buang begitu saja.

"Ya... kau benar."

Mendengar bisikan itu, ingin sekali ia bertatapan wajah dengan pria itu. Namun sayang, tenaga dan rasa kantuknya telah menguasai dirinya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata. "...Takatora-san."

Mendengar napasnya mulai pelan, Takatora mengeratkan pelukan. "Maaf..."

 **-XXX-**

Kicauan burung yang bertengger di pohon di dekat kamarnya membangunkan Takatora dari tidurnya yang pulas. Sorot cahaya matahari menembus masuk ke dalam kamar lewat jendela.

Rasa geli pada lengannya membuat Takatora sadar kalau Suzu masih tertidur. Surai putih keperakannya tergerai sedikit kusut hampir menutup sebagian dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya tak terbalut satu helai kain pun, hanya diberi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bulu matanya yang melentik, serta sepasang bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan suara napasnya yang lembut dan kecil. Berkat dekapan pria itu, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Setelah apa yang dilakukannya malam itu, kini hatinya bercampur. Juga penyesalannya semakin membesar. Seharusnya ia tidak menyentuhnya, kasih sayangnya pada gadis itu semakin membesar. Tetapi yang lebih buruk dari itu, dia merasa telah memanfaatkan perasaan gadis itu hanya demi kepuasan nafsu. Padahal sebenarnya ia berniat untuk membalas perasaan cintanya pada Suzu.

Ia semakin tidak ingin melepasnya. Ia mulai menyalahkan takdir yang mereka alami selama ini. Namun ia tahu itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

Demi kepentingan nyawa gadis yang ia cintai itu, ia harus melepas semua kasih sayangnya pada Suzu.

"...Takatora-san..." Suara lembutnya mengalihkan perhatian Takatora. Perempuan itu membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan pelan. Netra merah rubi bertemu dengan biru laut. Kemudian Suzu mengalihkan pandangan. "...um, selamat pagi," ucapnya pelan setelah bangkit dari _futon_ . Ia menutup dadanya dengan sebelah lengan.

"Aku... aku harus siap-siap memberitahu keberangkatanku pada Hideyoshi-sama. J-Jadi, Takatora-san, setelah aku berangkat, Tuan tidak perlu repot menjagaku lagi. Seharusnya dari awal aku memang harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman, jadi ini semua salahku... d-dan..."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Takatora langsung bangkit, lalu membawa Suzu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

Takatora mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir tipis gadis itu, tubuh mereka saling menekan berkat dekapannya yang erat. Suzu melenguh pelan dan memejamkan mata. Ia tak berniat untuk melawan, namun sebaliknya, Suzu menyambutnya. Menekan bibir mereka hingga ciuman itu terasa lebih dalam, yang kemudian saling menjalinkan lidah dengan perlahan.

Mereka tak bernapas, Takatora menekan punggung kepala Suzu untuk menahannya agar tak memutuskan kecupan. Namun diluar dugaan, ketika kedua tangan kecilnya berada di depan dada bidang pria itu, seolah tak ingin mengakhirinya. Suzu membiarkan pria itu mengutarakan segala emosi dari yang belum pernah Suzu lihat.

Setelah memutuskan ciuman, Takatora kembali memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Suzu. "Sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Takatora kemudian melepasnya lalu mengambil _kimono_ merah gelap milik Suzu yang tergerai diatas _tatami_. Lalu membantu Suzu mengenakan _kimono_ -nya. Pipi gadis itu merona kemerahan.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, hening kembali menyusup diantara mereka.

 _"...Apa aku melakukan hal yang baik...? Apakah Tuan... memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"_

Perasaan yang sama?

Jika maksudnya itu adalah cinta. Maka jawabannya adalah ya.

Mengapa ia mencintai gadis itu? Takatora tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa memilikinya. Tapi ia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan, namun ia tak dapat melakukannya.

Dia sudah mengetahui keburukan dan kebaikan dalam dirinya. Semuanya.

Tapi ia sadar bahwa cintanya pada Suzu hanyalah kebohongan. Ia tak pantas menerima kasih sayangnya. Perasaannya yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ada, ia takkan bisa menemukan itu.

Dirinya yang bodoh dan pengecut.

Takatora meraih wajah Suzu, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Suzu hanya menatapnya dengan matanya setengah melebar yang sedikit membengkak, bibir merah jambunya sedikit terbuka. Netra biru bertemu dengan merah rubi.

Ia tak ingin melepasnya, jika itupun harus menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan nyawa dan jiwanya.

Ia tak ingin melupakannya, meski telah begitu banyak kenangan yang terukir di hati dan pikiran mereka yang tak hentinya mengorek luka lamanya.

Ia ingin mencintainya, meski ia harus membuang segalanya demi dirinya.

Namun dirinya yang pengecut tak mampu merealisasikan keinginan egois itu. Ikatan, kenangan dan segalanya akan berakhir. Percuma saja untuk memperbaikinya.

Takatora kemudian menurunkan tangannya. "...Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang."

Suzu mengerjapkan mata. "Y-Ya..." Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian beranjak bertolak meninggalkan Takatora sendirian di kamar. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang sekilas setelah menggeser pintu. Menyadari Takatora masih menatapnya, Suzu bertolak meninggalkan kamar.

Pria itu menatap kepergiannya, surai peraknya yang indah tergerai begitu saja berkibaran ditiup angin tiap helai. Meninggalkan aroma wangi yang merupakan godaan manis dari perempuan yang terlalu ia cintai itu.

 **-XXX-**

Ketika Suzu berjalan melewati lorong, secara tak sengaja ia hampir menabrak seseorang.

"Hm?"

Suzu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang hampir ia tabrak. Sehelai kain putih menutup sebagian wajahnya, surai hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai tanpa mengenakan topi putih-biru menutupi kepalanya. Dia membawa beberapa gulungan dan buku. Netra kelabunya sedikit terbuka lebar menatap Suzu.

"Yoshitsugu-san..."

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu berjalan-jalan lewat sini. Ada apa?"

Suzu menurunkan kepala. "...Bukan apa-apa, kok, Tuan."

Yoshitsugu menduga kalau Suzu baru saja mengunjungi ruangan Takatora. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa raut wajah gadis itu tak dihiasi dengan senyuman khasnya. Matanya sedikit membengkak dan lelah, kulitnya memucat dan _kimono_ yang ia pakai terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Anu, Yoshitsugu-san... aku..."

Yoshitsugu langsung mengerjapkan mata, mengembalikan pikirannya pada perempuan yang di depannya.

"Aku... akan pulang ke Sado."

Yoshitsugu masih belum menjawab, ia mengedipkan matanya lagi. Indera penglihatannya terkunci melihat sebuah bekas kemerahan pada leher Suzu.

"Maaf karena telah banyak merepotkanmu, Yoshitsugu-san."

Yoshitsugu menggeleng. "Tak masalah. Kau telah melewati banyak hal. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Suzu menengadahkan wajahnya. "Tuan mengizinkanku?"

"Itu pilihanmu. Jadi aku tak berhak untuk protes dengan arus milikmu."

Seharusnya Suzu merasa senang, tapi tidak. Seulas senyuman kecil terbentuk pada wajahnya, Yoshitsugu menduga bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman pertanda kebahagiaan.

"...kau benar." Lalu Suzu membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih banyak, Yoshitsugu-san. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera meminta izin pada Hideyoshi-sama."

"Ya."

Ketika ia mulai pergi berlawanan arah dari Yoshitsugu, pria itu dengan tak sengaja mencium aroma yang bukan milik Suzu. Yoshitsugu menoleh ke belakang, memandang gadis bersurai perak itu menjauh. "Sepertinya... ada pemicu yang mengubah arusnya."

Kemudian Yoshitsugu berniat mengunjungi kamar pribadi Takatora. Pintu _shoji_ kamarnya tersebut terbuka, manik kelabunya tertuju pada Takatora yang tengah memasang jubah biru.

Menyadari kedatangannya, Takatora menoleh ke belakang. "Aku tak menduga kau yang telah mengubah arusnya. Awalnya aku mengira kelinci itu dapat membukakan matamu, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah."

Alis lawan bicara Yoshitsugu menyempit dalam amarah. "Membukakan mataku? Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau menyalahkanku."

"Aku memang tak pernah mengatakan itu. Ini semua telah ditentukan sendiri oleh arus. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku berniat untuk tidak melawannya." Yoshitsugu mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, kau melakukan ini demi dirinya. Tapi tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Hmph..." Takatora hanya mendengus. Ketika tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong dada dalam jubah birunya, ia mengambil benda yang ada di dalam kantong itu kemudian meratapinya.

Sebuah _omamori_. Jimat perlindungan yang pernah Suzu berikan saat ia masih anak-anak dan dirinya saat masih bernaung pada Nagamasa. Kelopak matanya menurun.

 _'Apakah tidak apa jika aku terus menyimpan jimat ini...?'_

"Kau memang buruk dengan setiap hal yang menyangkut perasaanmu."

Mendengar ucapan itu dari teman lamanya, Takatora menolehi Yoshitsugu. Namun pria berkerah tinggi itu hanya mendengus pelan kemudian bertolak pergi.

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu, Suzu tengah merendam tubuhnya di sebuah bak kayu berisi air hangat. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya, hingga kini ia masih merasakan dan membayangkan bagaimana saat bibir mereka saling bertautan.

Semua itu bukanlah mimpi, namun Suzu masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Di saat Takatora menyentuh, mencium, semua itu membekas jelas dalam ingatannya. Bahkan disaat tubuh mereka saling terhubung, kenikmatan itu masih menggelitik sekujur tubuhnya.

Suzu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejam erat matanya. Berusaha mengatur kembali ketidakteraturan ritme napasnya.

 _"Tak apa jika kau tak mengerti. Suatu saat, kau pasti bisa melupakan semuanya."_

Ia tak ingin melupakan momen saat itu. Suzu merasa yakin bahwa malam itu adalah saat Takatora mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, namun tak dapat ia ungkapkan dalam seuntai kata. Pria itu kini berniat untuk membuang segala perasaannya dan tak lagi memiliki harapan sekecil apapun untuk dirinya sendiri. Takatora tak ingin Suzu menyaksikan kengerian dan kekacauan yang mengguncang dunia lebih jauh. Karena ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang amat ia hargai untuk kesekian kalinya.

Demi hal itu, mereka harus membuang jauh perasaan mereka agar tak menderita lebih jauh lagi. Melupakan dan melepaskan akan membuat semua hal dalam kehidupan mereka akan lebih ringan. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan kekosongan hatinya. Karena tiap kepingan dari dalam dirinya ingin ia berikan pada hal yang amat ia hargai.

Yaitu Suzu itu sendiri.

Itulah keinginan pertama dan terakhir Takatora pada gadis itu.

Tapi semua itu mustahil. Semua kenangan itu telah membekas terlalu banyak dalam benaknya. Tak sedikit pun Suzu memiliki niat untuk melupakannya.

Namun, Suzu tahu tak ada yang mustahil. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Melupakan dan melepaskan, mungkin mustahil untuk saat ini. Namun roda waktu pasti akan membawanya dimana permintaan pria itu dapat terkabulkan olehnya.

Karena gadis itu amat mencintainya, ia bersedia melakukan apapun demi pria itu.

Tak selang berapa lama Suzu kembali ke kamar dan memasang _kimono_ baru. Seseorang berdiri di depan _shoji_.

"Suzu-chan! Kamu belum bangun?"

Suara itu adalah Natsuko dari klan Kimura. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering mengunjunginya di kala bosan. Mengingat perang di Shizugatake baru saja berakhir, gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki tugas yang harus ia lakukan di istana selain membantu kakaknya meski tidak terlalu sering.

Kemudian Natsuko menggeser pintu dan langsung masuk. "Selamat pagi!" seru Natsuko dengan wajah ceria khasnya. Namun dengan seketika keceriaannya berubah ketika manik hijaunya tertuju pada kulit leher Suzu. "Suzu-chan! Lehermu kenapa?" tanya Natsuko bergegas menghampirinya.

"...eh? Leherku kenapa?" Suzu mengusap lehernya.

"Itu tuh! Untung saja tidak berdarah, hanya kemerahan kok. Tapi sepertinya itu bekas gigit."

Ingatan Suzu langsung mendera saat Takatora menjamah lehernya pada malam itu. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut keras. "...B-Begitu?" gumam Suzu sembari mengeratkan pakaiannya untuk menutup tanda di lehernya itu.

"Hmmm, aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi ya sudahlah! Lagian bekas itu sepertinya tidak parah. Nanti hilang sendiri." Suzu menghela napas lega berkat Natsuko yang tidak mempermasalahkan bekas gigitan tersebut. "Oh iya, kemarin aku mendinginkan semangka di sungai, lho! Rencananya aku ingin mengambilnya sekarang, jadi temani aku, ya! Tidak jauh kok!" Natsuko meraih kedua tangan Suzu.

Mengingat ia harus segera pergi, Suzu dengan pelan melepas genggamannya. "Um, Natsuko. Maaf aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kamu punya tugas baru?"

Suzu menggeleng. "...Aku akan kembali ke rumahku."

Natsuko mengedipkan matanya, pelupuk matanya melebar. "Eh...? Kembali, maksudmu?"

Suzu tak langsung menjawab, seisi kepalanya mulai membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu jika ia memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi dan takkan kembali. "Sekarang aku harus meminta izin pada Hideyoshi-sama..."

"Tunggu dulu, Suzu-chan! Kamu bercanda, 'kan? Lagipula kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi secepat ini...?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan kekacauan negeri ini. Aku... tak pantas berada disini."

"Bicara apa kau, Suzu-chan? Padahal... aku berharap kita bisa berteman lebih lama." Natsuko menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Apakah ini menyangkut kematian Oichi-no-Kata?"

Suzu terdiam dan menolak untuk saling bertemu pandang. Kemudian ia membungkuk. "Terima kasih telah menganggapku sebagai temanmu. Dan aku minta maaf..."

"Suzu-chan, ternyata benar, kamu..." Natsuko menarik napas. "Kau jahat!" Natsuko langsung lari bertolak meninggalkan kamar.

Suzu menatap kepergian gadis itu dalam diam. Manik merahnya kini kehilangan cahayanya seakan terlihat seperti mata yang telah mati. Namun setitik bulir air mata mengalir dari sebelah matanya.

"Ah... jadi seperti inikah rasanya memutuskan ikatan." Suzu membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras, matanya mulai basah dan sedikit sulit baginya menatap kepergian Natsuko. "Apakah Takatora-san juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

 **-X** **XX** **-**

Setelah menyampaikan pada pelayan istana bahwa Suzu ingin bertemu dengan Hideyoshi, ia meminta Suzu untuk menunggu di ruang pertemuan.

Di dalam ruangan yang luas dan kosong, Suzu duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan. Lalu Suzu mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu _shoji_ yang digeser oleh Hideyoshi yang ditemani oleh Nene.

"Ada apa, Suzu? Jarang sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" Hideyoshi duduk bersila di ujung tengah ruangan sedangkan Nene duduk di sebelahnya.

"Um... aku..." Agar dapat menenangkan diri, Suzu menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Lalu menunduk dalam di hadapan mereka, dahinya hampir menyentuh _tatami_ .

"Aku mohon maaf karena tiba-tiba mengatakan ini. Tapi kumohon, izinkan aku untuk pergi ke Pulau Sado."

Hideyoshi dan Nene mengerjapkan mata dengan terkejut. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa, Suzu...?" tanya Nene yang mulai tak bisa menenangkan diri.

"Onene-sama, maafkan atas kelancanganku karena telah mengabaikan nasihatmu. Sejak dulu aku ingin membalas kebaikan Tuan dan Nona tapi aku tak pernah bisa melunasinya. Seiring aku mengikuti medan perang, aku merasa... tempatku bukan berada disini."

Hideyoshi dan Nene kembali terkelu.

"Tapi kenapa Pulau Sado?" tanya Hideyoshi.

"...Sebenarnya disana adalah tempat kelahiran ibuku. Memang sudah tak lagi berpenghuni tapi aku yakin rumah mendiang ibuku masih berdiri di sana."

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin pulang kesana?"

Suzu mengangguk pelan.

Hideyoshi dan Nene kemudian saling bertemu pandang. Sepasang alis sang istri menyempit kemudian mengangguk. "Mungkin memang inilah jalan yang terbaik untuknya," bisik Nene.

"Ya, sepertinya kita memang tak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan traumanya. Padahal aku, maksudku kita... ingin menjaganya demi menghormati keinginan Nagamasa-dono. Sama seperti tiga putrinya," balas Hideyoshi. Kemudian mereka kembali menatap Suzu.

"Hm... baiklah. Tak apa, kami tak memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal disini, tapi kau bisa kembali kesini kapan saja kau mau." Hideyoshi manggut. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarimu kesana."

"Anu... sebenarnya sudah ada orang yang bersedia mengantarkanku kesana."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"...Takatora-san."

Sang pemimpin Hashiba itu kemudian berbalas pandang dengan istrinya. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarimu menemui Hidenaga untuk meminta izin darinya."

Pintu _shoji_ terbuka, seorang pelayan yang akan mengantari Suzu menunduk dalam menghadap mereka.

"Nah, kalau begitu jaga dirimu," lanjut Hideyoshi.

Kemudian Nene menghampiri Suzu, menahan kedua bahunya. "Pasti sulit bagimu menghadapi semua ini. Maaf ya."

Suzu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Nene tersenyum sedih. "Sudah, tak apa. Jangan dipikirkan." Kemudian Nene meminta seorang pelayan untuk membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Pelayan itu memberikan sebuah peti kecil pada Nene, kemudian Nene memberikannya pada Suzu.

"Ambillah ini, Suzu." Nene membukakan tutup peti itu, mata mereka tertuju pada isi peti tersebut yang merupakan sebuah _kanzashi_ yang berbentuk bunga sakura .

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, Onene-sama. Tapi aku tak pantas menerima apapun darimu."

"Suzu, sebenarnya aku telah lama mempersiapkan ini dan ingin memberikannya setelah kamu menikah. Jadi aku ingin kamu menerimanya, ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku..."

Sepasang mata Nene terbelalak setengah terkejut melihat tangan Suzu yang bergemetar. Tak tahu apa yang telah membuatnya seperti itu, Nene terpaksa menarik kembali hadiah itu. "Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit. Semoga kedamaian negeri ini berpihak pada Hideyoshi-sama." Suzu kembali menunduk dalam pada mereka.

 **-XXX-**

Sementara itu di tengah lorong istana, Masanori menahan kerah Takatora dengan kuat. Pria beriris biru itu sama sekali tak melawan. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari _Ojiki_. Kenapa kau ingin membuang dia ke tempat jauh!?"

"Masanori, hentikan!" bentak Kiyomasa sambil menahan Masanori yang dibantu oleh Aki. Nene telah memberitahu pada ketiga anak didiknya bahwa Suzu akan pulang ke Sado. Namun ketika mendengar Takatora yang akan mengawalinya, mereka yakin pria itulah yang telah mendorongnya untuk pergi. Sejak kematian istri dari mantan majikannya dari klan Azai itu, ia yakin Takatora tak ingin melibatkannya lebih jauh dengan kekacauan negeri ini.

Masanori dengan keras kepala melepas genggaman Kiyomasa dan Aki dan langsung memukul wajah Takatora. Cengkraman pada kerahnya terlepas setelah menerima pukulan keras dari Masanori. Takatora masih tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi kau jauh lebih bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar!? Semenjak kau datang kesini, Suzu-chan sudah bisa mulai tersenyum! Ia selalu membicarakanmu dan selalu ingin mengikutimu! Dia benar-benar berbeda dari sejak kami bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali!" Masanori mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi kau malah membuangnya begitu saja!"

Masanori bersiap melayangkan pukulan kedua. Kiyomasa dan Aki kembali berusaha menahan Masanori.

"Masanori, tenanglah." Seorang pria berkerah tinggi muncul dihadapan mereka, seperti biasa ia menemani Mitsunari. "Coba kau pikirkan, memang tak ada salahnya jika dia tetap berada di sini. Tapi, saat ini dia sangat tertekan. Apakah kau tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan hal ini?" ucap Yoshitsugu. "Saat Istana Kitanosho terbakar beberapa hari yang lalu, insiden itu membuka luka lamanya. Bibinya mati dengan cara yang sama seperti istri dari mantan majikan pertama kami."

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi bukankah artinya itu akan dia akan sendirian disana!?"

Hening menyusup suasana tegang diantara mereka. Yoshitsugu kembali menjawab. "Itu adalah keputusan 'dia' sendiri."

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu!?" bentak Masanori.

"Sebenarnya aku sependapat denganmu, Masanori," ucap Kiyomasa menyentuh bahunya. "Sejujurnya tidak masalah jika ia pulang ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Tapi, jika ia pulang dengan hatinya yang masih tak tertolong. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali."

"Itu tidak perlu," Mitsunari mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Kiyomasa mengarahkan pandangannya ke Takatora. "Mungkin rasanya aku tak perlu mengatakan ini, tapi kau memiliki waktu untuk membuka hatinya lagi. Memang kami juga anak didik dari Hideyoshi-sama sama seperti Suzu, tapi aku yakin kau yang lebih pantas untuk-"

"Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk membicarakan omong kosong ini," sahut Takatora. "Kau tak perlu memberitahuku." Takatora kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Brengsek! Tunggu kau!"

"Masanori, sudahlah."

Pria itu mengarahkan tujuannya ke luar istana, dimana seorang pelayan telah membawakan barang pribadi Suzu. Gadis bersurai perak itu tengah duduk dibawah pohon. Melihat kedatangan Takatora, Suzu langsung menghampirinya.

"Takatora-san...?" Sepasang manik indahnya terbelalak melebar, gadis itu menghampirinya lebih dekat. "Wajahmu kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Suzu bergegas mengusap wajah Takatora dengan saputangan.

Takatora tak menjawab, biji biru matanya terkunci memandang gadis itu. Suzu berusaha keras agar tak membalas pandangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada bekas luka di ujung bibirnya. Menyadari itu, Takatora kemudian menyentuh punggung tangan Suzu yang berada di wajahnya, sehingga dengan spontan Suzu berhenti dan mulai saling menatap.

"Kurasa... semuanya sudah tak ada artinya. Tak ada satu pun yang tersisa," gumam Takatora.

Gadis itu mengedipkan mata, lalu menurunkan kepala. "...um." Sebuah senyuman sendu terukir pada wajahnya. "Tuan benar. Jika itu memang benar, lalu mengapa... demi apa kita dipertemukan?" lirih Suzu.

Mulut pria itu sedikit terbuka. Pikirannya mulai bekerja mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Suzu. Namun sekeras apapun mereka memikirkan itu, tak ada pintu jawaban yang terbuka oleh mereka.

 **-XXX-**

 _静けさから生まれて_

 _まだぬくもりも知らず_

 _ただ_ _命_ _に届きたいの_

 _夜を越えて_

 _なつ_ _かしいなつのあめ_

 _私を見送ってね_

 _信じ合う始まりへ_

 _泣きながら行けるように_

 _よろこびもかなしみも_

 _刻みつけたい深く_

 _貴方とここにいる_

 _さいわいの名残に_

 _星くずが消える頃_

 _初めて見る光の中で_

 _その瞳でくちづけ_ _で_

 _恋した跡を下さい_

 _生きることに貫かれて_

 _泣いてみたい_

 _静けさから歩き出す_

 _まだ見ぬ遠い夜明けへ_

 _ただ願いを叶えたいの_

 _夜を越えて_

 _~ Kalafina,_ _傷跡_

 **-XXX-**

 **ー**

 **つづく**

 **ー**

 **-XXX-**


	2. The Void of Loneliness

**-XXX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **Secret Chapter**

 **-xxx-**

 **CHAPTER 10 C**

 **Part II**

 **The Void of Loneliness**

 **-XXX-**

 **ーーー**

 _哀しい景色がいつも一番奇麗に_

 _心の深くに残るのはどうして_

 _躊躇う月影まだ沈みきれずに_

 _夜の中に二人を閉じ込めていた_

 _さようなら_

 _今まで言葉に出来なくて_

 _何度も貴方を傷つけたけれど_

 _ここから一人で帰れる道だから_

 _月の明るいうちに指を離して_

 **ーーー**

 **ー** **XoX** **ー**

Mereka masih belum sampai di Echigo. Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh hingga membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari. Terik matahari seolah membakar kulit hingga mengeringkan dedaunan yang perlahan mulai gugur.

Meski pada hari-hari itu mereka melakukan perjalanan hanya berdua, tetapi tak ada perubahan dengan hubungan mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan menyenangkan yang bisa Suzu ceritakan pada Takatora. Dulu di saat mereka memiliki waktu luang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan, biasanya Takatora akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Senyuman dan tawa selalu menyinggahi suasana hati mereka.

Namun sayangnya hari-hari itu takkan bisa kembali lagi. Memang Suzu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia mau agar tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Namun saat ini ia tak memiliki niat untuk melakukan itu.

Meskipun misalnya atmosfer diantara mereka kembali reda, namun kenyataan bahwa mereka akan berpisah akan membuat raga keduanya akan semakin sengsara. Ia takkan bisa mengabulkan permintaan Takatora untuk bersembunyi dari kekacauan yang mengguncang negeri serta dunia ini. Itulah rantai yang mengekangnya.

Apakah ia telah memutuskan hal yang baik atau tidak, Suzu tak berani menjawab. Namun jika itu menyangkut perubahan pada Takatora saat ini, ingin sekali ia mengatakan kalau pria itu tak seperti biasanya.

Suzu belum pernah melihat matanya kosong seperti itu sebelumnya, kilauan biru gelap yang seharusnya terpancar telah mati begitu saja. Juga genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Suzu begitu kuat, seolah menolak untuk melepasnya. Sekarang pun bekas genggamannya terlihat memerah. Tak seperti biasanya, dulu ia dengan lembut menjalinkan tangan dengan miliknya. Tangan kekar itu begitu hangat dan seolah-olah Suzu merasa terlindungi olehnya.

Ternyata memang benar, kematian Oichi beberapa waktu yang lalu benar-benar telah mengubah Takatora. Meski sebagai prajurit tak sepatutnya melibatkan perasaan pribadi, namun Takatora tak peduli. Jika itu menyangkut orang yang selama ini sangat berpengaruh padanya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan mereka. Meski harus mengotori kedua tangannya dan kehilangan kehormatan sebagai prajurit atau bahkan mengorbankan nyawa jika itu dapat membuat mereka bisa selamat.

Ia hanya memiliki harapan pada mereka, bukan pada dirinya sendiri. Kini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah tetap bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya, sesuai dengan ucapan Nagamasa dan Oichi saat itu.

Takatora ingat pesan terakhir Oichi yang disampaikan oleh Suzu pada malam itu.

 _『己の生き方に誇りを持てください。』_

Membawa harga dirinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Tanpa itu ia takkan bisa menumbuhkan kesetiaan. Namun sulit bagi Takatora untuk menerapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan Suzu pun juga meminta hal yang sama. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia takkan membiarkan Takatora berjuang sendirian. Ingin sekali Suzu meringankan beban dan menyinari kegelapan pada hatinya, namun ia gagal.

Suzu mempedulikannya, sama seperti Nagamasa dan Oichi. Kekaguman dan kebaikannya tak pernah terlepas dari hati Takatora. Ia akhirnya menemukan orang yang ingin ia lindungi dengan segenap hatinya.

Tetapi kematian Oichi saat itu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Takatora akhirnya menyadari bahwa melindungi saja tidak cukup dari kengerian negeri ini. Orang yang ia percayai tak seharusnya mendahului dirinya. Awalnya Takatora tanpa ragu bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Namun takdir, hingga kini tak membawanya ke jalan yang ia inginkan. Perintah terakhir Nagamasa untuk tetap bertahan hidup benar-benar telah mempengaruhi takdirnya.

Maka dari itu, orang yang satu-satunya tersisa dalam hidupnya, yang amat berharga dan istimewa dari siapapun. Suzu, ia akan membawanya jauh dari malapetaka yang mengguncang dunia dimana mereka hidup. Kali ini ia akan memastikan memurnikan kembali tangannya dari busuknya negeri ini. Melakukan cara yang berbeda tak seperti saat melindungi mantan majikannya. Tetapi Takatora tak pernah tahu, bahwa dirinya seolah menyembunyikan benda keramat yang tak tersentuh. Karena Suzu sesungguhnya tak pernah mengharapkan perpisahan diantara keduanya.

Meski keduanya sudah tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai, tapi perasaan serta emosi itu takkan bisa mengalir selama yang mereka inginkan. Karena takdir tak pernah memberikan tanda sekecil apapun kecuali mereka tahu kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya. Apapun yang mereka lakukan. Mereka takkan bisa menemukan akhir yang bahagia bagaikan kisah dongeng.

...

"Suzu...? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Takatora yang menunggangi kuda, ia menahan Suzu yang duduk menyamping di depannya.

Napas gadis itu terengah-engah dan berat, kedua matanya terpejam, wajahnya berkeringat. Takatora membuka sarung tangan hitamnya dengan gigi kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Suzu. Hasilnya rasa panas seakan ikut membakar tangannya. Pria itu memastikan kembali keadaannya dengan menempelkan dahi mereka. Hasilnya masih sama. Perjalanan mereka yang terlalu jauh bahkan musim panas terlalu berat untuk Suzu. Dirinya memang tak pernah melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini sebelumnya.

"...Sial, kita masih jauh dari kota," desis Takatora. Kemudian Takatora mengambil _hyotan_ . "Kau bisa minum?"

Suzu membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, napasnya semakin berat dan kencang. Melihat kondisinya terlalu lemah, tanpa berpikir panjang Takatora meneguk air itu kemudian menautkan mulutnya dengan milik Suzu, dengan hati-hati mendorong air tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Beruntung Suzu masih sadarkan diri dapat menelannya airnya.

"Takatora-san..." lirih Suzu pelan.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kita akan sampai ke kota, lalu kita akan beristirahat disana sampai kau sembuh."

"...baik."

Mendengar suara lemahnya begitu menyakitkan raga pria itu, tak hanya suaranya tapi juga kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan pucat pasi. Takatora mengeratkan dekapannya kemudian mencium batang hidung Suzu. "Tidurlah."

Suzu kemudian memejamkan mata. Takatora kembali menjalankan kuda hitamnya, menendang perut kuda itu agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

"Berhenti."

Suara seorang wanita tak dikenal menangkap pendengaran Takatora, ia menarik tali kekang untuk menghentikan kuda. Wanita yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk berhenti muncul dari atas dahan pohon. Memiliki surai hitam panjang yang dikepang, mengenakan sebuah topeng burung gagak dipasang pada wajahnya.

"Padahal bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Kau sudah mengecewakanku, kelinci."

Suzu kembali membuka mata, menoleh kearah wanita itu. "Kau... Kagome-neesama?" lirih Suzu pelan.

Takatora langsung menoleh menatap gadis yang berada di pangkuannya itu, matanya terbelalak terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Dulu ayahmu telah memberiku nama 'Sango'. Memang dari awal aku tak memiliki nama tapi panggil aku dengan nama itu." Wanita itu membuka topengnya.

"Apa maumu?" geram Takatora. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke pedang yang ia selipkan di pinggang.

"Takatora-san, tunggu. Dulu dia telah membantuku saat di Shizugatake. Jadi aku ingin bicara dengannya sebentar," pinta Suzu sambil menahan tangannya dengan lemah, mencegah pria itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada wanita yang padahal hampir membunuh Suzu.

Takatora mengarahkan biji matanya kembali ke wanita bernama Sango itu. Menyadari tatapannya, Sango menyipitkan mata. "Apa? Kau menganggapku penghalang? Ah, ya, tentu saja aku penghalang bagimu." Sango menaikkan bahu.

Suzu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Takatora lalu kembali ke kakaknya, alisnya menyempit cemas apa yang akan mereka perdebatkan.

"Dan aku yakin, kau takkan mengubah niatmu untuk membawa kelinciku ke tempat terpencil disana."

Takatora kemudian turun dari kuda, ia melepas dekapannya dan menyuruh Suzu untuk memegang tali kuda agar ia tak terjatuh. "Tuan...?"

"Jangan bergerak dari sana. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

"'Melindungiku'? Sebenarnya apa yang..."

Sango kemudian turun dari pohon. "'Menerima segalanya', eh? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kelinci, apa kau akan tetap melarikan diri? Menerima perasaanmu dibuang begitu saja?"

"...eh?" Suzu memindahkan pandangannya ke kakaknya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau lupa dengan perkataanmu sendiri. Betapa bodohnya diriku terlalu mudah mempercayai ucapanmu pada waktu itu. Pada akhirnya, kau sendiri telah menyerah."

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku," potong Sango. "Apapun alasannya aku sudah paham kalau kau sepenuhnya menyerah pada pria ini. Kau bodoh." Sango kemudian mengeluarkan cakar dari lengan pakaiannya. Mengarahkan ujung bilah pisau itu di depan Takatora yang belum berkomentar apapun. "Mungkin membunuh kalian berdua, masalah akan selesai. Heh, seharusnya dari awal aku melakukan ini."

"Enyahlah, _onna_. Tak ada untungnya jika kau membunuhku atau pun Suzu. Jika kau tak mengubah pikiranmu sekarang juga, nyawamulah yang akan melayang."

Sango mendengus. "Lelucon yang buruk, Tuan Ksatria. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak akan menuruti siapapun. Karena selama ini aku hidup dengan kemauanku sendiri!" Sango langsung menerjang kearah Takatora.

"Nee-sama, jangan!" teriak Suzu. Niatnya untuk segera turun dari kuda berhenti ketika kepala Suzu mendadak kesakitan. Penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan sulit untuk membuka kembali matanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak dari sana!" bentak Takatora sambil berusaha menahan serangan Sango dengan pedangnya.

"Tadi kau bilang kau akan melindunginya? Konyol sekali, apa gunanya kau melindunginya sedangkan kau hanya berniat untuk mengurungnya sendirian!?" Sango masih menahan serangan Takatora untuk mendapatkan celah. Ia langsung melemparkan _shuriken_ kearah gadis lemah yang hanya bisa duduk diatas kuda itu.

"Suzu!"

 _Shuriken_ tersebut berhasil menyayat kulit lehernya, namun beruntung tak mengenai urat nadi pada lehernya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dengan pelan. "Ukh...!"

"Keparat!" umpat Takatora, ia langsung melepas gesekan senjatanya dengan cakar kuat Sango sehingga wanita itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun ketika melihat sebuah seringai pada wajahnya, ia langsung mengeluarkan bom asap. Menyadari itu, Takatora langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke tangan wanita itu. "Takkan kubiarkan...!"

Darah segar mulai mengotori bilah pedang _saiken_ milik pria itu. Tangan kanannya terputus hingga mengeluarkan darah yang lebih deras. "Nee-sama!" pekik Suzu.

Sango mendesis setelah mundur beberapa langkah. Manik emasnya meratapi tangannya yang kini sudah terpisah dari anggota tubuhnya. Sango menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan sakit. Namun mimik wajahnya berubah, sebuah seringai terukir pada bibir Sango. "Heh... hehe... Ah, sakit sekali," desahnya setelah tertawa. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat darah dari dalam tubuhku." Ia menjilati sisa darah pada pergelangan tangannya. "Merah sekali. Warnanya persis sekali dengan matamu, kelinci."

"N-Nee-sama...?" Suzu memandang wanita itu ngeri begitu melihat darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbelalak, bergetar ketakutan begitu penglihatannya terkunci melihat merahnya cairan tersebut.

Takatora hanya menyipitkan mata lurus pada wanita itu. Dia gila. Dia bahkan tak terlihat ketakutan atau merasa terancam. " _Nee_ , Suzu. Apa kau menyukai darah?"

"Eh...?"

Sango menyeringai lebar, tatapan penuh haus darah seolah begitu mengancam raga gadis itu. "Habisnya benar, bukan? Apa kau tidak paham maksudku?" Lalu ia menuding Takatora dengan tangan kiri. "Kau ingin mengikuti pria ini, artinya kau akan melihat pertumpahan darah dan terus membekas pada ingatanmu. Kau tidak takut sama sekali, 'kan?" Sango mengulurkan tangan kearah Suzu, seolah ingin membawa gadis itu dari Takatora. "Daripada mengikutinya, kau bisa melihat lebih banyak jika kau bersamaku." Jika ia menerima uluran tangannya, itu artinya ia akan menjadi pembunuh yang haus darah seperti Sango.

"Bukan...!" Suzu menggeleng kencang. "Aku bukan ingin melihat pertumpahan darah! Aku bukan ingin melihat peperangan! Karena aku memang terlahir di dunia penuh kekacauan ini, aku harus melewati semua itu! Karena aku-"

"Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya!" Takatora kembali maju, berniat untuk menghabisi wanita itu dengan sekali serang. Namun naas, pedangnya terlepas dari genggaman begitu Sango melayangkan tendangan ke tangannya. "Ugh!"

"Bagaimana jika warna merah itu mengalir dari pria yang kau cintai ini?"

Dengan cepat, ia mencabut _kunai_ dari kantong kakinya dan segera menghunuskannya kearah dada Takatora.

"TIDAK!" Suzu langsung turun dari kuda dan mengejarnya. Meski kepalanya begitu sakit luar biasa, ia berhasil merebut _kunai_ tersebut dari genggaman Sango.

"...!" Sepasang manik emasnya terbelalak, tak menduga Suzu berhasil menghentikan serangannya.

Takatora pun tak kalah kaget, Suzu berhasil melindunginya. Meski dengan keadaan tak memungkinkan, dia dapat menghentikan Sango.

Suzu kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Menghunuskan _kunai_ tersebut pada urat nadi di lehernya, ia berniat membuka lebar luka pada lehernya yang sedikit tersayat oleh lemparan _shuriken_ Sango barusan. "Jika kalian tidak berhenti, aku akan..."

Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Takatora kembali mendidih. "Apa yang kau pikirkan!?" bentak Takatora menghampirinya dengan penuh amarah. Suzu terperanjat ketakutan. Ditepisnya _kunai_ tersebut dari genggaman Suzu.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama, Sango mengambil _saiken_ milik Takatora. Kemudian mulai menerjang kearah mereka, bersiap untuk menusuk mereka sekaligus.

"Takatora-san, awas!" pekik Suzu setelah melihat kakaknya bersikeras untuk membunuhnya.

Tepat setelah pekikan Suzu menangkap kedua indera pendengarannya, Takatora langsung mendorong Suzu. Seketika ujung pedangnya menusuk bahu pria itu.

"TAKATORA-SAN!"

Tangan Suzu berpindah ke wajah begitu cipratan darah Takatora mengotori mukanya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna penuh kengerian meratapi darah segar itu. "Tidak..." Kedua kakinya seketika melemah sehingga tubuhnya mulai rubuh, kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah. Menatapi Takatora yang terpaku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada luka tusukan di bahunya.

"Hehe..." Sango menyeringai puas, lalu ia menarik kembali _saiken_ itu dari bahu Takatora. Darah kembali bercucuran begitu bilah pedang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Takatora menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuh.

"Kau lihat, Suzu? Kau melihatnya, 'kan? Merah darahnya, perlahan-lahan orang ini akan mati." Sango kemudian mengarahkan ujung pedang itu kearah Suzu. "Berikutnya, kau saja, ya? Aku cukup puas melihat wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah pria ini ketika ia melihatmu mati di depannya-"

Belum sempat selesai berbicara, Takatora langsung menahan bilah pedangnya, tak peduli akan sayatan yang dalam pada telapak tangannya. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mengambil _kunai_ yang jatuh di rerumputan. "Enyahlah."

Tanpa segan-segan ia langsung bangkit menyayat leher wanita itu, tepat dimana urat nadinya berdenyut sehingga darah wanita itu pecah seketika. Sorot mata emasnya mulai kehilangan cahaya, napasnya langsung tercabut. Tubuh wanita itu rubuh sehingga cucuran darah segarnya mengotori rerumputan.

Manik merah gadis itu terkunci melihat mayat baru yang masih hangat tersebut. Tak ada lagi tanda ia masih bernapas bahkan tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Suzu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Napasnya mulai sesak dan kencang melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu dengan mata kepalanya.

"TIDAAAK!" Raungan tangis Suzu kembali pecah. Air matanya mengalir deras bercampur dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori wajahnya.

Di sisi lain, Takatora mengambil pedangnya kemudian menyeka darah yang membasahi bilah besi itu. Biji biru matanya melirik kearah Suzu dengan tatapan kosong.

 _"Mengapa ia harus menangisi orang yang berniat untuk membunuhnya?"_

Suzu kemudian menghampiri mayat baru itu, ketika ujung jarinya hampir menyentuhnya. Takatora langsung menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan kuat.

"Kita pergi."

"Tapi, nee-sama! Nee-sama... Kenapa Tuan membunuhnya?! Dia-"

Takatora menggertakkan gigi mendengar lontaran dari mulut gadis itu. Dirinya mulai muak oleh Suzu yang tak mengerti alasan mengapa ia rela melakukan hal sekeji seperti membunuh kakaknya.

"Diam!" bentak Takatora memotong ucapannya, menutup mulut Suzu dengan telapak tangan, mencengkram pipinya dengan kuat untuk membuatnya berhenti berbicara. "Kau seharusnya sadar karena aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu! Kau boleh saja membenciku. Tapi aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu!"

Melihatnya raut wajah Suzu yang kesakitan, Takatora segera melepas cengkraman dengan kasar sehingga gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Wanita keparat itu ingin mengembalikanmu ke kekacauan ini! Bahkan akan lebih parah jika kau mau mengikutinya dibandingkan aku. Nyawamu akan menjadi taruhannya! Aku takkan menerima itu!" Takatora menahan kedua bahu Suzu dengan kuat sehingga terasa sakit. "Turuti perkataanku, Suzu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati. Terserah jika kau ingin mengutukku, tapi aku melakukan apa yang terbaik demi dirimu."

Ketika Takatora berniat untuk menariknya, Suzu langsung menepis tangannya. "Tidak! Sudah cukup, Takatora-san...! Kenapa Tuan mau melakukan ini sedangkan pada akhirnya kita takkan pernah bersama lagi!? Seharusnya Tuan membiarkanku pergi sendirian dan semua ini takkan terjadi! Jika nee-sama datang menemuiku, aku bisa mengatakan padanya kalau aku takkan kembali kesana! Aku akan mengatakan kalau aku takkan menemuimu lagi! Tuan tidak perlu melakukan semua ini! Tuan sudah terlalu banyak memberikan banyak hal padaku! Sedangkan aku takkan pernah bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tuan!" Suzu mulai membentak, air matanya masih mengalir deras.

Kini ia telah mengeluarkan segala yang membebani hatinya. Takatora belum pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan lantang. "Semua ini salahku, jadi Tuan tak perlu melakukannya. Bukankah Tuan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!?"

Hening, Takatora mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan diriku."

Suzu mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap pria itu. "Tapi aku peduli!"

"Aku takkan menyerah sampai kau benar-benar aman dari semua kegilaan ini." Takatora langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Suzu.

"...T-Tidak. Aku tidak mau...!" Suzu bersikeras melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Suzu!" bentak Takatora dengan keras.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin ini...! Takatora-san yang kukenal... bukan yang seperti ini...!"

Takatora mendesis. "Percuma...!" Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Dengan cepat pemuda itu menariknya lebih dekat, menahan punggung kepalanya kemudian menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Suzu. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di bibirnya. Setitik darah mengalir dari ujung tepi bibir Suzu.

"Nnh!" Suzu merintih kesakitan, sepasang matanya terpejam rapat menahan sakit.

Seketika Takatora memutuskan tautan tatkala mendengar rintihannya, tubuh Suzu langsung melemah. Cengkraman pada _j_ _inbaori_ -nya seketika mengendur. Takatora langsung mendekap gadis itu erat, sangat erat.

Suzu memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Melihat kesadarannya telah menipis, Takatora kemudian berdiri, menggendong gadis lemah itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, hujan mulai menetes dari langit membasahi kepala mereka. Gumpalan awan gelap tak mengalihkan pandangan Takatora dari Suzu yang tak sadarkan diri. Cipratan darah miliknya mulai mengalir bercampur bersamaan tetesan hujan. Kelopak mata Takatora menurun, sendu tersirat pada sorot mata birunya.

 **-XXX-**

Tatkala sensasi hangat menggelitik telinganya, akhirnya Suzu membuka mata dengan perlahan seraya mengumpulkan nyawa. Yang pertama ia lihat ialah seorang pria, tak salah lagi dia adalah Takatora. Dengan tatapan hampa memandang Suzu yang baru saja siuman. Hening menyambut kedua belah pihak.

Suzu kemudian melihat sekitar. Ruangan asing, hanya diberi penerangan berupa lilin. Dia belum pernah berada disini, namun ketika melihat kamar tersebut tergelar satu _futon_ dan sebuah meja. Tak salah lagi sekarang mereka berada di penginapan.

Tapi Suzu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia baru menyadari tak sehelai kain pun membaluti tubuhnya. Dengan posisi terbaring diatas pangkuan Takatora, sisi kepalanya bersandar pada dadanya, dan tangan kuat pria itu menahan tubuhnya. Pria itu tak mengenakan apapun selain _hakama_. Tubuh mereka dibalut dengan selimut untuk saling menghangatkan diri. Tak hanya itu, Suzu juga bisa melihat luka di bahunya yang telah dibalut dengan perban.

Suzu yang berniat untuk menjauh dihentikan oleh Takatora. "Kau akan kedinginan jika aku membiarkanmu dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Kita akan menginap disini sampai besok jika hujan telah berhenti."

"..." Suzu menurunkan kepalanya, wajah manisnya bersemu rona kemerahan. Ia merapatkan kakinya dan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Ia mulai takut untuk beranjak apalagi tetap berada di atas pangkuannya.

Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, kehangatan menyapu kulit mereka ketika Takatora mengeratkan dekapan. Seakan tak mau melepasnya. "...Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi Tuan tidak perlu..." gumam Suzu terbata-bata.

"Bicara apa kau? Tidakkah kau sadar demammu masih tinggi?"

Suzu merapatkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Tuan masih memperdulikanku? Aku bisa pulang sendirian ke Sado. Jadi Tuan-"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memperdulikanmu sampai aku mengantarmu kesana dengan selamat."

"..." Suzu sudah menduga ia tetap bersikeras. Ia takkan bisa mengubah niat pria itu sampai kapanpun. Apapun yang akan ia lakukan, Takatora akan terus menariknya hingga ia benar-benar selamat dari segala malapetaka.

Pikiran gadis itu teralihkan ketika Takatora meraih wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Suzu, tapi gadis itu spontan menjauh dan menolak untuk saling berkontak mata.

Belum menyerah, Takatora mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Suzu, menghirup aroma harum rambutnya ke bawah sampai ke pelupuk matanya. Telunjuknya menahan dagu Suzu, lalu saling berbalas pandang, sepasang kelopak mata Suzu bergetar seakan ia ketakutan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Takatora menautkan bibirnya, mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Suzu. Sebutir obat berhasil ditelan begitu menyadari Takatora membantunya untuk menyembuhkan diri.

Takatora memberi jarak diantara wajah mereka, memberi waktu sejenak untuk Suzu sebelum pria itu kembali menekan bibirnya lebih dalam. Lidahnya menjilat bawah bibir Suzu untuk membuka pintu masuk agar ia dapat menjalinkan lidah mereka.

Tak dapat melawan, Suzu berusaha menahan desahan, hanya dapat mencengkram selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Begitu lidahnya bergesekan dengan milik Suzu, saliva mengalir dari ujung tepi bibirnya. "Nnh...!"

"Apakah bibirmu masih sakit?" tanya Takatora setelah memutuskan kecupan. Kini ia melumat bawah bibir Suzu. Merasakan tekanan meski pelan, Suzu merintih kesakitan. "...Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu," lanjut Takatora. Kemudian ia memindahkan kecupan ke rahang lalu ke leher kurus Suzu.

"T-Takatora-san, jangan..." Suzu melenguh. Namun ketika merasakan hisapan pada lehernya, bagian dimana bekas luka sayat yang kecil oleh serangan Sango sebelumnya. Suzu tak sengaja mengesampingkan kepalanya, memberi ruang lebih luas untuk Takatora dapat lebih mencicipi kulitnya. Mendapat kesempatan itu, Takatora menggigitnya. Suzu memekik kaget sekaligus kesakitan.

Kemudian tangan Takatora yang menahan bahu Suzu bergerak turun menyentuh gundukan lembut dadanya. Meremasnya dengan pelan sembari melanjutkan permainan indera pengecapnya dengan telinga Suzu. "T-Tidak... Takatora-san..."

"Kalau begitu kau ingin aku bagaimana...?" Takatora menahan tubuh Suzu untuk duduk diatas pangkal pahanya, kedua kaki Suzu melingkar di pinggang Takatora. Ia membenamkan wajah di dada Suzu kemudian menjilati puncak dadanya.

"J-Jangan...!"

"Kau masih saja berkata begitu..." Takatora mengabaikan permohonannya, ia mulai mengisap dengan kuat sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusik puncak sebelahnya. Punggungnya sedikit terangkat begitu merasakan rangsangannya.

Takatora memutuskan hisapan, jarinya masih menjepit puncak dada Suzu dengan dua jari. Biji mata birunya terkunci memandang wajah gadis itu. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, alisnya menyempit dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Namun setitik bulir air mata membasahi sebelah matanya mengunci perhatian Takatora. Dia terlihat sangat menawan, selalu berhasil mendebarkan hatinya setiap dipandang.

Pria itu menyandarkan kepala Suzu ke bahunya. "Jangan takut." Suzu tak bisa menjawab, isakannya masih belum berhenti. Takatora kemudian mencium bibir kecilnya lagi. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya. Kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya, mengingat sebelumnya Takatora hampir kehilangan kendali sampai menggigit bawah bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Uuhn..." Suzu mencengkram bahunya, berusaha menahan sakit pada bibirnya.

Takatora membaringkan gadis itu di atas _futon_ , Suzu mengesampingkan posisi tubuhnya ke samping dan menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan. "T-Tidak... kumohon jangan lagi..."

Takatora menghela napas. Nampaknya ia memang tak bisa melanjutkan sesi senggama dengan gadis itu.

Tentu saja, dia sangat ketakutan sejak Takatora membunuh kakaknya.

Takatora memberikan selimut pada Suzu, namun niatnya berhenti ketika melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih tak stabil. Tubuhnya merinding kedinginan, panas demamnya semakin tinggi. "Suzu..." Takatora memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Suzu. Berharap dapat menghangatkan gadis itu.

"Tuan... maaf..." lirih Suzu sambil terisak. "Maaf... maafkan aku... Ini semua salahku. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku..."

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kakaknya- membunuh wanita itu. Mengapa dia harus meminta maaf? Apakah ia menyalahkan dirinya lagi? Apakah ia menganggap semua yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar?

Tidak, permintaan maaf adalah kalimat yang sia-sia. Takdirlah yang seharusnya disalahkan.

Takatora menyusupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Suzu. "Jangan katakan itu," ujar Takatora lembut. Kemudian Takatora kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Suara erangan manis Suzu dan decapan lidah kembali mengisi keheningan kamar.

"J-Jangan, Tuan akan tertular dengan demamku..." Suzu memutuskan kecupan dengan terengah-engah.

"Itu lebih baik, jika tertular maka kau akan sembuh. Aku tak keberatan."

"Eh...?" Takatora kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan Suzu.

Melihat tubuh gadis itu yang tak terbalut sehelai kain pun, mendorong dirinya untuk menyentuh gadis itu lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah melupakan permohonan Suzu barusan.

Tangan kekarnya mengusap kulit pahanya yang halus, mendaratkan kecupan di lututnya setelah menegakkan sebelah kakinya. Suzu memejam mata dan merapatkan bibirnya, ia menutup bagian kewanitaannya dengan kedua tangan.

Namun Takatora memindahkan tangan kecilnya itu lalu menyusupkan jarinya di bagian diantara kakinya. "T-Takatora-san...!" Suzu melipat kedua kakinya menyamping, tapi Takatora masih bisa merangsang kewanitaan gadis itu. "J-Jangan...!"

Lidahnya menyusup ke lipatan lembab kewanitaannya seraya mengocok area itu dengan dua jari. Menikmati bagian sensitifnya yang mulai basah di tiap lipatan. Tak hentinya mengusik area titik kelemahannya.

Tidak, dia tak ingin merasakan ini lagi. Suzu ingin menghentikannya. Tetapi sensasi yang tak ia pahami itu benar-benar telah menguasai akal sehatnya. Suzu meracau lemah, rangsangannya begitu kencang dan dalam, juga keras hingga terasa begitu sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Suzu mulai ingin merasakan lebih, dia ingin melakukan hal itu lagi dengan Takatora. Sensasi terbakar di dalam intimnya membuat Suzu ingin mengeluarkan semua yang tertahan di kewanitaannya. Erangan manis yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu kencang dan menggoda pendengaran Takatora. Sepasang matanya sedikit terbuka dan mulai basah akan air matanya.

Namun ingatannya dirasuki saat pria itu membunuh satu-satunya keluarganya.

"Tidak...! Berhenti...!" Dengan lemah gadis itu mendorong kepala Takatora. Pria itu mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah akan nektar Suzu. Tetapi Takatora tak menyangka terdapat sedikit darah pada nektarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu meratapi wajah gadis yang terbaring lemah dibawahnya sejenak.

Wajah Suzu benar-benar sudah basah akan air mata, tangannya mencengkram kuat bantal di kepalanya.

Dia ketakutan.

Takut padanya.

Ternyata memang benar, gadis itu takkan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya.

Kelopak mata pria itu menurun, kemudian beranjak dari _futon_ dan menghentikan kegiatan. Ia mengambil pakaian kering kemudian membantu Suzu memasangnya. "...Istirahatlah," gumam Takatora sembari bangkit setelah selesai.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar setelah memasang pakaian dengan membawa sebotol _sake_ _._

Suzu meratapi pria itu pergi, linangan air matanya semakin deras sehingga penglihatannya mulai basah dan sulit untuk melihat. Rasa perih di matanya dan sakit kepalanya membuatnya ingin tidur. Namun ia tak ingin sendirian. Ia ingin merasakan pelukannya yang hangat seperti waktu itu. Semuanya terasa sangat dingin.

Ia takut sendirian.

Ia tak ingin membayangkan kenyataan dimana dia akan sendirian.

Sementara itu Takatora berdiri di balkon, ia menuangkan _sake_ pada cawan lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "...Apa yang telah kulakukan?" desisnya sembari mengurut dahi.

Seisi kepalanya mendera, mengingat wajah Suzu yang ketakutan akibat ulahnya. Dia telah membuatnya menangis, telah membuatnya takut. Takatora mengumpat dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kebodohannya.

 **-XXX-**

Keesokan harinya, Suzu bangun dari tidurnya. Sebetulnya ia takut untuk bangun, tak ingin Takatora kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya yang masih berat, kemudian duduk dengan perlahan. Suzu merasakan bagian bawah perutnya terasa sakit. Gadis itu yakin penyebabnya adalah karena 'kegiatan' yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Baru sadar _yukata_ yang ia kenakan milik Takatora. Pakaian itu terlalu besar untuknya. Kemudian ia memerhatikan sekitar, Suzu tak melihat Takatora di dalam kamar. Suzu bergegas beranjak, membasuh wajah dan pergi mencarinya di luar penginapan.

Tidak, dia tidak mungkin...

Dia mulai khawatir apakah Takatora benar-benar menuruti permintaannya untuk pergi sendirian ke Sado. Ketakutannya akan ditinggal sendirian kembali mempermainkan perasaannya. Layaknya seekor kelinci yang kehilangan dan kesepian, tak tahu dimana jalan untuk kembali.

Setibanya di luar, ia menemukan Takatora yang tengah sibuk menyandangkan barangnya diatas kuda. Ketika menyadari Suzu hanya berdiam diri memandangnya dari pintu depan penginapan, Takatora mulai menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhmu?"

Ketika Takatora menaikkan tangan menuju wajahnya, tak sengaja Suzu mundur selangkah. Walau Takatora telah menduganya, ia tetap berniat menyentuh pipi Suzu lalu berpindah ke dahinya. Demamnya sudah menurun.

"...Kau masih ingin istirahat lebih lama?"

Suzu menahan napasnya, dengan canggung mulai berbalas pandang dengan pria itu. Tetapi ia langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah lalu menggeleng.

Pria itu menurunkan sentuhan tangannya dari wajahnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang-"

"Anu..." Suzu memotongnya.

Takatora menoleh. "...Apa?"

Suzu masih menurunkan kepala. Dengan gugup, kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan baju _yukata_ -nya yang besar. "Bagaimana dengan luka pada bahumu, Tuan? Dan... apakah Tuan sudah tidur tadi malam?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Karena sejak malam itu, ia tak melihat Takatora beristirahat di kamar. Apakah Takatora menyewa kamar lain atau tidak, Suzu tak yakin. Atau mungkin Takatora tidur di _futon_ yang tak sama dengannya.

Suzu mulai mencemaskan dirinya lagi. Entah ia harus merasa lega atau sebaliknya, Takatora sendiri tak tahu harus berekasi seperti apa.

"Sudah, tapi kurasa aku terlalu banyak minum tadi malam," jawab Takatora. Ia memindahkan tangannya menuju puncak kepala Suzu, membelai surai peraknya yang halus bagai sutera. "Tak perlu mencemaskanku."

Kedua matanya setengah terbuka ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut itu. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasakan ini, Suzu merasa bodoh karena tak bisa mengingatnya. Ia amat merindukan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Suzu...?"

Takatora menghentikan belaiannya, kemudian menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Pertanyaan yang berkumpul di sorot matanya ketika menatap manik merah gadis itu basah akan sebulir air bening di pelupuk matanya.

Suzu segera menyeka air matanya. "A-Ah, aku baik-baik saja, kok, Tuan. Kalau begitu, aku akan siap-siap terlebih dahulu." Kini Suzu sudah bisa menatap matanya, meskipun begitu ia tampak masih gugup.

Takatora menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

Suzu bergegas masuk ke dalam penginapan dan mempersiapkan diri. Pria itu menatap gadis itu pergi ke kamar. Ingatannya tertuju pada saat air mata kembali membasahi manik indahnya. Akan tetapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari air matanya itu.

Itu bukanlah air mata pertanda ia takut sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi menandakan kesedihan sekaligus kerinduan. Apakah air mata itu menyangkut tentang dirinya, Takatora tak tahu.

 _"Kau memang buruk dengan setiap hal yang menyangkut perasaanmu."_

Ucapan Yoshitsugu melintasi pikirannya. Ia mendecak, merutuk pria itu di dalam hati.

 **-XXX-**

Mereka memulai perjalan mereka kembali menuju Echigo. Sesampainya disana mereka menumpangi sebuah kapal yang berlayar ke Pulau Sado.

Matahari perlahan terbenam, pancaran sinar jingga kemerahan memantul laut biru. Pemandangan itu memikat perhatian Suzu, mengunci perhatiannya dengan mata berbinar. Perlahan cahaya matahari itu mulai tak terlihat hingga laut pun kehilangan kilauannya. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Suzu kecewa. Keindahan laut begitu menakjubkan baginya.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau melihat laut?"

Pertanyaan Takatora langsung dijawab Suzu dengan anggukan.

"Um. Dulu ayahku pernah memberitahuku, saat aku masih sangat kecil. Ayah dan ibuku merayakan kelahiranku ke keluarga ibuku yang menetap di Pulau Sado. Setelah beberapa lama, kedua orang tuaku kembali pulang ke desa tempat tinggal ayah. Jadi aku belum pernah melihat laut selama ini."

Takatora melirik kearah gadis itu, sebuah senyuman sendu terukir pada wajahnya. Entah mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama, namun Takatora berpikir kalau ini adalah pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya untuk melihat laut yang sama dengan gadis itu. "Lautnya seperti pantulan cermin langit malam," lirih Suzu.

Suzu kemudian menurunkan kepala, matanya melirik sekilas kearah Takatora. "Um... kalau Tuan sendiri? Bagaimana?" tanya Suzu pelan.

Sudah berapa lamanya Suzu tak mengajaknya mengobrol? Takatora langsung menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, sebelah tangannya bertumpu di atas kayu pembatas kapal. "Sama sepertimu. Ini juga pertama kalinya."

Suzu menengadahkan wajahnya dengan mata setengah melebar, tak menduga jawabannya.

"Memang dulu aku sudah pernah berkeliling untuk mencari majikan yang pantas kulayani setelah jatuhnya Azai. Tapi tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk melewati pesisir hanya untuk melihat laut."

Suzu hanya mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke laut yang terpantul oleh cahaya malam. Dari ujung tepi mata Takatora, biji mata birunya melihat seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Takatora-san selalu seperti itu..." bisiknya.

Senyumannya membuat pria itu terpana, betapa ia amat merindukan kehangatan pada senyumannya itu. Kapan terakhir kali Suzu tersenyum seperti itu? Selama ini, sejak Takatora membawanya jauh dari Nagahama, ia kesulitan untuk tersenyum. Kesedihan selalu menyinggahi paras manisnya sejak saat itu.

 **-XXX-**

Sesampainya di Pulau Sado, mereka mulai mencari dimana kediaman keluarga ibu Suzu. Sesuai dengan perkataan Suzu saat ia meminta izin pada Hideyoshi. Kediaman itu masih dibiarkan berdiri meski tak berpenghuni karena suatu alasan. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah meninggal dunia satu persatu karena penyakit keturunan yang dialami mereka.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan kediaman itu, rumahnya terlihat begitu luas dan bisa didiami banyak orang. Namun setelah Suzu memberitahunya tentang keluarga ibunya, Takatora tak dapat mengatakan apapun, menghiburnya pun tak bisa karena ia tahu itu semua akan percuma.

Ketika mereka hendak memasuki gerbang, seorang wanita tua menghampiri mereka berdua. "Mohon tunggu! Kalian siapa...?" tanya wanita tua itu panik.

Wanita itu kemudian memindahkan pandangannya ke Suzu. "Rambut perak itu... Jangan-jangan Anda adalah putri dari nyonya besar...?"

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, lalu dengan segera ia menyingkap tudung kepalanya. "Um... aku Shiraishi Suzu. Maaf sudah tiba-tiba datang kemari tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku..."

Belum selesai Suzu berbicara, wanita tua itu langsung menangkap kedua tangan Suzu. "Suzu-sama...! Anda sudah tumbuh dewasa! Syukurlah Anda masih hidup! Kukira Anda sudah berada di atas langit bersama mereka. Saya sangat takut! Mohon maafkan saya karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong Anda. Saya mohon maaf!" ucap pelayan tua itu sembari menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa kok. Tak perlu meminta maaf, nenek tak salah apapun."

Takatora melirik sekilas tatkala kedua manik birunya menangkap senyuman tipis terbentuk pada paras Suzu.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepala, menatap Suzu dengan berlinang air mata. "Suzu-sama... Selamat datang kembali."

 **-XXX-**

"Suzu-sama, saya telah mempersiapkan air hangat. Silakan berendam. Nona pasti lelah karena sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Terima kasih. Nenek juga sebaiknya istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri, ya?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Suzu-sama." Dia pun undur diri, meninggalkan Suzu membasuh diri di pemandian.

Wanita tua itu kemudian melewati lorong, menemukan Takatora yang tengah duduk di roka yang menghadap ke taman. Menyaksikan satu persatu daun yang berguguran. Tak lama lagi musim gugur akan datang, pikir Takatora.

"Permisi, Tuan. Bolehkah saya bertanya?" Takatora menoleh kearahnya. "Maaf jika saya menanyakan hal yang tidak sopan tapi saya ingin tahu. Apakah Anda kekasih dari Suzu-sama?"

"Bukan, aku tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya," jawab Takatora dengan tenang setelah mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit malam.

Pelayan itu mengerjapkan mata. "O-Oh, mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku." Kemudian wanita tua itu duduk dihadapan Takatora kemudian menunduk dalam sehingga dahinya menyentuh lantai kayu. "Tapi, saya memiliki satu permintaan. Kumohon jagalah Suzu-sama. Dengan usia tua ini, saya tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk menjaganya. Sudah bertahun-tahun saya melayani nyonya besar dan saya mulai menyadari sempitnya kesempatan bagi saya untuk mempertahankan kembali keluarga ini."

Tatapan Takatora kosong seperti biasa ketika mendengar permintaan wanita itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke langit, menerawang jauh ke angkasa.

Dirinya tahu kematian tak pernah memiliki kepastian yang jelas. Tak ada satu pun yang dapat menghindarinya. Takatora sangat sadar akan hal itu. "Sayang sekali, seharusnya kau tidak menaruh harapan terlalu besar padaku. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk Suzu."

"Maaf...?" Wanita itu langsung mengangkat kepala dengan mata terbelalak.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia beranjak lalu bertolak meninggalkan wanita tua yang kebingungan itu. Takatora memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu yang telah disiapkan. Ia berencana akan kembali ke Nagahama besok pagi.

Dan melepas segalanya pada saat itu juga.

Melepaskan gadis itu dari genggamannya.

Langkah Takatora berhenti ketika melihat kamar Suzu yang diterangi dengan lilin. Dia masih belum tidur, dari bayangannya ia tengah menulis diatas meja.

Niatnya untuk memasuki kamarnya tertunda ketika seisi ingatannya teringat saat air mata dan ketakutan tersirat pada wajahnya. Jika ia menemuinya lagi, mungkin Takatora takkan bisa mengendalikan diri. Tindakan dan ucapannya hanya akan menyakiti Suzu.

"Takatora-san...?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil menarik dirinya dari lamunan. Sekarang ia tak bisa pergi begitu Suzu menyadari keberadaannya dari dalam. "...Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Ya. Silakan." Lantunan nada suaranya sama sekali tak ada pertanda ia takut atau pun ragu. Terdengar lembut seperti nada khasnya yang seperti dulu.

Kemudian Takatora menggeser pintu _shoji_ dan masuk. Dia sengaja membiarkan pintu terbuka, mengingatkan dirinya agar tak terlalu mendekati Suzu yang mungkin akan khawatir jika pintu kamarnya ditutup. Takatora mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat kertas kusut berserakan di belakangnya.

Biji mata birunya lalu memandang sosok Suzu yang mengenakan _yukata_ putih yang hampir menandingi surai perak rambutnya. Sosoknya semakin terlihat seperti dewi yang jatuh dari langit. Yang jauh lebih mengalihkan perhatian Takatora adalah sorot mata Suzu yang lembut begitu memikat. Entah apa yang membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Takatora dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan membuang gairah yang menyinggahi dirinya. Lalu Takatora melirik kearah meja. "Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Ah, maaf kamarku berantakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis surat untuk Yoshitsugu-san dan yang lain."

"...Surat? Untuk apa?" Takatora menyipitkan matanya.

Menyadari tatapan tajamnya membuat Suzu terkelu, ia bergegas mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. "Maaf, kalau begitu aku... akan membuangnya," sahut Suzu pelan. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah sendu.

Takatora kembali mengumpat diri begitu melihat perubahan wajah gadis itu. Takatora menghela napas ringan dengan hidung, menutup lalu membuka kembali matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Takatora menghampirinya, menahan tangan Suzu untuk berhenti meremas kertasnya. "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu melakukannya. Aku akan memberikan surat itu pada mereka."

Suzu mengangkat wajahnya, berbalas pandang dengan pria di depannya itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Takatora-san." Sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Senyuman itu lagi.

Dia memang amat merindukan senyuman itu, tapi ia masih terus bersikeras untuk tidak terlalu berkontak mata dengannya. Kemudian Takatora melepas genggaman, hening menyambut kedua pihak.

Tak lama kemudian Suzu menguak keheningan. "Takatora-san... anu, apakah aku juga boleh berbalas surat dengan..."

Jeda, mereka saling berkontak mata kedua kalinya. Karena merasa terlalu lama menatapnya, Suzu kembali menurunkan kepala. "...ah, bukan apa-apa. Mohon lupakan."

Dari tatapannya barusan, Takatora paham Suzu berniat untuk mengirim surat padanya setelah mereka berpisah. Namun itu artinya ia akan mengingkari satu-satunya permintaan Takatora. Suzu langsung membuang niatnya.

Gadis bermanik merah itu kembali menyembunyikan kesepiannya. Takatora tahu itu.

Tangan Takatora terulur meraih wajah cantik gadis itu. Perlahan menurunkan kepalanya, mengurangi jarak diantara wajah mereka. Suzu memejamkan mata, Takatora tak menduga ia akan bersiap menyambut ciumannya. Di saat bibir mereka saling menekan, Takatora dapat mendengar lenguhan manisnya yang pelan. Dengan senang hati menyambut ciuman ringan dari pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Suzu...?" Takatora menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut, menghapus sebulir air mata yang membasahi pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Takatora-san, kumohon..." Kedua tangan mungilnya bergetar meraih punggung tangan kekar pria itu diwajahnya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mata. Menatap lekat pria itu hingga ia tenggelam pada iris biru laut milik Takatora. "Jangan pergi."

Kedua alis pria itu menyempit memandang wajah penuh air matanya, hatinya tergerak membawa gadis ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dengan putus asa mengeratkan dekapan, seakan tak ingin melepasnya meski hanya sedetik. Ia menahan punggung kepala Suzu, membenamkan wajah gadis itu di bahunya. Napas pria itu bergetar dan berat. Memejam rapat matanya, menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir dari mata tajamnya. Tangisan gadis itu seakan menggulung paru-parunya, jiwanya semakin retak mendengar tangisan kesedihannya.

Mereka kemudian meregangkan pelukan, Takatora kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Suzu. Kali ini kecupan mereka lebih dalam, menjalinkan lidah secara bersamaan. Takatora membuka sedikit matanya, melihat air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Tak selang berapa lama, Takatora mulai memutuskan ciuman dan melepas pelukan. Tak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih jauh. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lebih awal. Kau pasti lelah."

"T-Takatora-san..." Suzu menarik lengan bajunya, menghentikan Takatora yang hendak bangkit. "Kumohon, malam ini saja... temani aku... untuk terakhir kalinya..."

Takatora mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian melepas genggaman Suzu dengan pelan. Gadis itu menurunkan matanya kecewa. Takatora berdiri di hadapan pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengisi relung kesepiannya sebelum mereka berpisah. Jika itu yang dia inginkan...

"...Dengan begini akan lebih adil, ya?" gumam Takatora sembari menutup pintu _shoji_. Ia mulai menghampiri Suzu, menyusupkan telapaknya pada wajahnya yang merona merah, Menekan bibirnya sebagai jawaban permintaan Suzu.

Perlahan tangannya menanggalkan _yukata_ putih Suzu sehingga tubuhnya kini tak terbalut satu helai kain pun. "Buka pakaianku, Suzu," bisiknya sebelum menghirup aroma Suzu, membenamkan wajah ke bahunya.

"B-Baik..." Suzu pun menurutinya.

Takatora kemudian membawa Suzu ke dalam pelukannya, tubuh mereka yang tak terbalut dengan satu helai kain pun saling bersentuhan. Disisi lain, semu rona merah yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas oleh Takatora. Tetapi Suzu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya, bersandar di dada bidang pria itu. Diam-diam, ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di tubuh kekarnya, melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Takatora selalu berhasil membuat hatinya tergerak.

Takatora mematikan pelita yang menyala di dalam kamar. Hanya diterangi sinar keperakan bulan yang menembus jendela kamar. Cahaya pucat itu begitu mirip dengan surai indah Suzu.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia mendaratkan kecupan pada leher kurusnya. Begitu merasakan kecupan mesra itu, kedua mata Suzu langsung terpejam rapat. "Uh..." Suzu juga merasakan ujung lidahnya menjilat kulit sensitifnya dengan perlahan dan lemah lembut. Tangan kuatnya mengusap punggung Suzu dengan pelan, merasakan tiap lekukan yang tercipta pada kemolekan tubuh rampingnya. Suzu bergemetar seakan dirinya meleleh begitu merasakan setiap sentuhan dan kecupannya.

Sedangkan tangan bebasnya mengusap kulit pahanya yang halus. Lalu bergerak keatas mengusap perut, pinggul lalu terakhir ke gundukan kecil yang terbentuk di dadanya. Suzu kembali mendesah pelan, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Pinggangnya sedikit menegang merasakan sentuhan kuatnya. Takatora kemudian membawa gadis itu lebih dekat sehingga gadis itu duduk diatas pangkal pahanya.

Setelah Takatora memutuskan kecupan pada leher, Suzu membuka separuh matanya. "T-Tuan... maaf. Sejak tadi aku mengeluarkan suara aneh. Bahkan dulu aku juga..."

"Tak ada yang aneh. Kau tak perlu menahannya. Malah aku ingin mendengarnya..." ucap Takatora sebelum mulai mengusik buah dada Suzu.

"Uh...!" Gadis bersurai perak itu lalu mencengkram bahu Takatora, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak melukai bahunya yang masih belum pulih. Suzu membuka sedikit matanya, memastikan apakah pria itu kehilangan diri lewat sorot matanya yang menyala akan nafsu. Tetapi kini matanya terpejam, alisnya tak berkerut. Suzu baru menyadari lidahnya bergerak lebih pelan, memberi waktu untuk Suzu menikmatinya. Desiran itu membuat Suzu tak bisa menahan perasaannya, kini dirinya semakin mencintai pria itu.

Kemudian ia mengulum puncak dada Suzu, kembali memainkan putingnya yang sudah mengeras dalam mulutnya dengan lidah. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap kewanitaannya yang masih dibalut dengan _fundoshi_ yang mulai lembab oleh cairan pelumas. Suara lenguhan serta erangan manis kembali memanjakan pendengaran Takatora. Sehingga aliran desirnya semakin kuat untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka, namun ia tak ingin mengakhirinya terlalu cepat dan lebih mengendalikan dirinya.

Bagaimana pun juga, malam ini adalah malam terakhir untuk mereka berdua. Dimana dunia seolah-olah diisi hanya mereka berdua, hanya ada Takatora dan Suzu. Dimana mereka bisa saling mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka, keputusasaan, ketakutan dan juga kekaguman. Meskipun keduanya tahu cinta mereka takkan pernah bisa mengalir selama yang mereka inginkan. Setidaknya mereka ingin mendapatkan momen dimana mereka dapat mengungkapkan segalanya. Masih banyak yang ingin diketahui tentang masing-masing jati diri mereka. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan.

Takatora kemudian membaringkan Suzu di _futon_. Meski tatapannya ketakutan, namun gadis itu menatap pria itu dengan mata penuh dengan hasrat untuk menghabiskan waktu sisanya bersama pria itu. Sebelumnya, ia tak berani berbalas pandang, selalu menurunkan pandangannya setiap Takatora ada di depannya. Itu membuat Takatora lega melihat perubahan Suzu sekarang.

Takatora menyelitkan anak rambut Suzu, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di kening, lalu kebawah menuju pelupuk matanya dan terakhir di batang hidungnya.

Merasakan janggal pada rautnya, Suzu menangkup wajah Takatora. "Takatora-san...? Anu... Kenapa wajahmu berkerut seperti itu?" tanya Suzu dengan suara pelan.

Pria itu membisu sejenak, lalu mengecup singkat telapak tangannya. Kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh mungil Suzu, ia membenamkan wajah diatas belahan dadanya. "Sejujurnya... aku tak ingin melepasmu."

Suzu mengerjapkan mata. Namun saat ini ia masih belum bisa menjawab.

"Ini terlalu berat. Tapi demi dirimu... aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang penting bagi kehidupanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Maaf..."

"Um, aku mengerti kok. Memang sayang sekali kita takkan bisa lebih dekat lagi, tapi aku... senang."

Takatora mengepalkan tangannya, mencengkram alas _futon_ dengan kuat. "...Kau tak perlu menghiburku. Kau sama sekali tidak bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya telah kurebut darimu."

"Tidak, Tuan salah," jawab Suzu lembut. "Meski pada akhirnya kita berpisah. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Takatora-san."

Takatora mengangkat wajah dan mengendurkan cengkraman, menatap lekat gadis itu. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mendengar untaian kata kehangatan dari gadis itu, karena bagaimana pun juga ia tak pantas mendengarnya karena pada akhirnya pria itu tetap harus meninggalkannya sendirian.

Takatora mulai menyusupkan kedua tangannya di tubuh gadis itu, menekan bibirnya dengan milik Suzu setelah berbaring disampingnya. Mereka tak memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk saling menenggelamkan diri kedalam keindahan manik mereka masing-masing.

Mereka tak bernapas, lidah mereka kembali saling terjalin, mencicipi rasa manis dari indera pengecapnya. Desiran bergairah yang menghubungkan mereka sampai membuat saliva mengalir dari tepi bibir Suzu.

Mereka sempat memutuskan ciuman sejenak tiap mereka hendak menarik napas lalu kembali berciuman. Entah sudah berapa detik, Takatora kemudian menyusupkan lengannya pada punggung kepala Suzu, membawanya lebih dekat dan memainkan puncak dadanya. Meremas dan menjepit kuncupnya dengan jemari. Erangan Suzu kembali mengisi kesunyian kamar itu.

Sementara itu tangan sebelahnya menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya yang masih dibalut dengan _fundoshi_. Pria itu memandang wajah Suzu, memastikan apakah dia masih ketakutan. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit ragu karena tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Takut akan kehilangan kendali sehingga akan menyakiti Suzu lagi.

Takatora menarik napas sejenak, membuang keraguan dan mencari cara agar membuatnya nyaman. Ia mulai menekan jarinya untuk mengusik kewanitaan Suzu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"...U-Um." Suzu membuka sedikit matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Takatora merasa sedikit lega begitu mendengar ritme napasnya masih teratur. Ia ingat sebelumnya Suzu sempat hampir kehilangan napas karena tak dapat mengendalikan ketakutannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman... Tetaplah tenang."

Lalu Takatora menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam _fundoshi_ Suzu. "Ah..." Menyadari kewanitaannya mulai sedikit basah, Takatora mulai membuka balutan kain itu kemudian pindah untuk menjilat nektar yang membasahi intimnya.

Suzu terperanjat, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menahan pekikan yang hampir meluncur. Lagi-lagi tubuh Suzu seakan terkena sambaran petir merasakan rangsangan lidahnya. Lidahnya bergerak pelan, mencicipi rasa manis yang membasahi intimnya. "T-Tuan...!"

Suzu mengerang lebih kencang begitu lidahnya mengocok lubang sensitifnya. Kenikmatan itu tak henti mengikis akal sehatnya. Dirinya pun hampir lupa apa yang membuat mereka kembali menghabiskan malam bersama.

Suzu mulai menantikan kedatangan kejantanannya yang pernah memasuki tubuhnya saat mereka memadu cinta. Kewanitaannya seakan terasa terbakar ketika benda itu masih belum datang ke dalam tubuhnya.

Takatora pindah berbaring disebelah Suzu, seraya menahan tubuhnya dengan lengan bawah sementara tangannya kembali mengusik dada Suzu saraya memainkan telinganya dengan bibir. Sebelah tangannya lagi mulai merangsang pintu masuknya yang lembab dari sebelumnya. Kedua kaki Suzu menegang begitu merasakan usikan di titik kelemahannya. Suzu melebarkan kakinya agar dapat mendalamkan hujaman jarinya. Erangannya terdengar kecil, merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan dirinya.

Takatora kembali pindah mengisap kuat puncak dadanya. Gesekan jari di dalam tubuhnya membuat kenikmatan itu semakin besar. Suzu memejamkan mata dengan rapat, menarik surai hitam pria itu dengan lemah. Suzu tak hentinya mendesah dan merapal nama Takatora. Erangannya mendorong Takatora untuk menggerakkan jarinya lebih kencang dan keras. Jarinya tak henti mengusik titik lemah Suzu, bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat. Pinggul Suzu sedikit menegang, kenikmatan itu terus berlipat-lipat.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu menahan..." bisik Takatora.

Suzu memekik saat mencapai puncak. Setelah selesai menjamah kewanitaannya, Takatora mulai melepas _hakama_ seraya menjilat jarinya dari nektar Suzu.

Gadis itu melirik kearah batang tegang miliknya, ia bahkan tak ingin mengedipkan matanya. Semu rona merahnya semakin menggelap ketika Takatora sadar Suzu menatapnya begitu penasaran. Takatora mendengus pelan. Sebelumnya ia memang tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memperlihatkannya pada Suzu. "Kita mulai...?"

Suzu menjawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian Takatora menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan pintu masuk Suzu. Mengusik gadis itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia betul-betul menantikan ini. Erangan kenikmatan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. "Uahh...!"

Suzu tampaknya menyukai gesekan barusan. Meski ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan erangan, ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan untuk berhenti. Takatora kembali menggesekkan tombak perkasanya yang sudah menegang ke lipatan kewanitaannya.

"K-Keras..." desah Suzu sebelum menggigit bawah bibirnya. Sembari terus menggeseknya dengan ritme yang bertambah, Takatora mengecup rahangnya sehingga kini Suzu menengadahkan kepalanya.

Takatora masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memanjakan gadis itu. Ia tak ingin memaksa tubuh rapuhnya untuk terhubung dengannya karena tak ingin menyakitinya. Sampai pintu masuknya sedikit melebar, ia masih membutuhkan cara untuk menggairahkan sesi pemanasan. Meskipun dirinya kesulitan menahan diri untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Suzu mendadak menggelinjang ketika mereka mencapai puncak. Takatora merasa jijik karena membiarkan cairan putih miliknya sedikit mengotori perut Suzu. Namun dia masih belum puas, ia masih belum ingin mengakhirinya.

"Takatora-san..." Tak sempat menyeka cairan tersebut dari perutnya, Suzu memanggilnya terengah-engah, meraih wajah Takatora lalu mencium bibirnya.

Takatora terpaku begitu merasakan bibir lembutnya menekan dengan miliknya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendahuluinya untuk berciuman. Meski ia belum begitu pandai menggerakkan bibirnya, Takatora menyambutnya dan menekan bibirnya lebih dalam.

"...Kumohon, aku... aku ingin..." desah Suzu tersipu setelah memutuskan kecupan. Takatora mengangguk paham. Tanpa membuang waktu, Takatora mulai memasuki kejantanannya ke dalam intim gadis itu dengan perlahan tapi kuat.

Kini erangannya terdengar lebih kencang, sedangkan Takatora menggeram. Lorong gadis itu tetap sempit meski ia telah mengusiknya agar dapat melebarkan pintu masuk, tubuh mungil dan rapuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan hubungan intim meski sebelumnya sudah pernah mereka lakukan.

"Suzu. Suzu... tenanglah," panggil Takatora lembut sambil mengusap wajah gadis itu begitu mendengar ritme napasnya tak beraturan. Matanya terpejam rapat, kedua tangan kecilnya mencengkram kuat bantal di kepalanya. Ketakutan kembali memainkan akal sehatnya.

Suzu membuka sedikit matanya ketika Takatora memberikan kecupan pada kelopak matanya yang sedikit basah akan air mata. Tangannya membelai rambut Suzu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Perlahan ketakutannya menipis dan napasnya tak lagi sesak. Kelopak mata Suzu mulai berlinang oleh bulir air matanya. "T-Takatora-san... maaf."

"...Kau ingin berhenti?" tanya Takatora dengan tenang seraya mengusap wajahnya.

Suzu menggeleng kencang. "J-Jangan...! Kumohon, sampai selesai... aku ingin..." lirih Suzu seraya meraih wajah maskulinnya.

Takatora tersenyum tipis, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di telapak tangan Suzu yang berada di wajahnya. "Begitu. Sejujurnya aku juga tak ingin berhenti sekarang."

Takatora kembali mendorong dirinya lebih dalam. Dirinya juga mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar tak menyakitinya. Kaki ramping Suzu berguncang ketika kejantanannya akhirnya penuh terbenam dalam tubuhnya.

Takatora menarik napas lebih dalam, kedua manik biru lautnya memandang wajah Suzu yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan yang menguasai sekujur tubuhnya. Gadis itu selalu terlihat begitu menawan di matanya.

"Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu..."

Suzu menyadari betapa besarnya kejantanan pria itu hingga tiap hujaman terus membentur titik paling sensitifnya. Takatora menaikkan kaki Suzu ke pinggangnya, berharap dapat membentur masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Hwahh...! Aaah...!" Suzu meracau lemah.

"Kkh... Suzu..." Takatora mulai menambah kecepatan ritme gerakan. Tak berhenti menghujam sehingga lahar putih mengalir keluar dari intim mereka yang menyatu. Gadis itu terasa lebih lembut dan lunak dari sebelumnya. Mungkin berkat Takatora dapat menahan diri lebih lama, Suzu pun kini terlihat tidak terlalu kesakitan.

Napasnya bergetar, ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri. Dengan tubuh mereka saling berhadapan, Takatora menghimpit tubuh mungil Suzu dan menahan badannya untuk membawanya lebih dekat.

"T-Takatora...-san...! Aahh!" Suzu mencengkram rambut hitam legamnya, begitu hujamannya membentur tepat bagian yang sensitif. Sensasi panas yang membakar birahi mereka semakin meluap-luap akan setiap hujaman hingga terasa begitu nikmat.

Mendengar desahan manisnya, Takatora kembali menambah kecepatan hujamannya, mendorongnya lebih dekat. Masih belum puas, pemuda itu menautkan bibirnya dengan Suzu, saling menjalinkan lidah demi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Suara kecipak persetubuhan serta erangan yang memenuhi kamar begitu memanjakan pendengaran kedua pihak. Takatora memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi. Tak lama lagi lahar panas akan membanjiri intim Suzu. Tubuhnya terus berguncang tiap hujaman yang Takatora berikan. Cairan putih mulai semakin membanjiri kewanitaan Suzu, namun mereka masih belum selesai.

Takatora kemudian membawanya kembali duduk diatas pangkal pahanya. Menahan pahanya sembari menambah ritme kecepatan. "T-Takatora-san...! Takatora-san...!" pekik Suzu berulang kali. Lengan rampingnya melingkar di sekitar leher Takatora. Ia menggigit kecil tapi kuat di bahu pria itu begitu merasakan kehadirannya lebih kuat. Beruntung Takatora sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Kejantanannya kini benar-benar sudah masuk dan penuh di dalam. Intim mereka yang menyatu terus membentur mulut rahimnya. Suzu juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk merasakan lebih kenikmatan yang terus berlipat-lipat. Kehadiran Takatora di dalam tubuhnya semakin kuat. Mereka bisa merasakan intim masing-masing sangat basah dan licin memberikan keuntungan bagi mereka untuk memacu lebih cepat. Suara kecipak persetubuhan dan erangan keduanya semakin terdengar keras mengisi suasana panas dalam kamar.

"A-Aah! Ada yang... keluar lagi...! T-Takatora-saaan...!" Suzu menjerit kencang ketika intimnya menyempit melepaskan cairan putih meluap dan membanjiri di dalam kewanitaannya. Takatora membiarkan kejantanannya mengeluarkan semua benihnya di dalam tubuh Suzu.

Ia memagut bibir gadis itu seiring melepas puncak nafsu yang tersisa meluber di intim kedua pihak. Suzu melenguh kuat dalam kecupan Takatora, mata mereka saling terpejam rapat. Merasakan akhir dari kenikmatan yang telah meledak di dalam tubuh.

Takatora menghela napas panjang setelah melepas pagutan bibir, mengistirahatkan kelelahannya dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Suzu. Dengan lemah Suzu merangkulnya sembari mengusap surai hitam pria itu. Membiarkan kejantanannya masih di menancap dalam tubuh Suzu. Mereka berdua menarik napas sembari saling memeluk.

"Suzu..." bisik Takatora menguak keheningan.

"...Y-Ya, Tuan?"

Ia meregangkan pelukan dan berkontak mata dengan Suzu. "Jika kau tak keberatan, aku masih belum ingin mengakhirinya sekarang."

"Eh... Ah." Rona wajah Suzu yang kemerahan semakin menggelap. Ia menganggukkan kepala dengan tersipu. "Um... aku juga..."

Takatora mendengus pelan. Sebelum memulai kembali permainan, Takatora menekankan bibirnya dengan milik Suzu. Dengan hati-hati dia mulai mengubah posisi, masih dengan keadaan 'menyatu'. Lalu saling menjalinkan kedua tangan mereka sebelum kembali bergumul.

Momen tersebut merupakan momen paling hebat sekaligus paling menyedihkan dalam hidup Suzu. Disebut paling menyedihkan karena satu hal, mereka takkan pernah tahu kapan waktunya mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Sejak saat itu, mereka mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kesepian dan mengisi kehampaan di dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Kehampaan dari kesepian itu ada di dalam diri mereka. Ada di dalam diri semua orang.

Perang yang tak pernah membawa kepastian. Baginya, kehebatan bertarung Takatora tiada tandingannya dibandingkan dengan pendekar yang lain, tetapi saat takdir tidak berada di pihaknya, tidak ada yang dapat menjamin nyawa Takatora di medan perang.

Bahkan untuk Suzu itu sendiri, meskipun ia akan sendirian. Kematian tak akan memberikan pertanda sekecil apapun. Apapun bisa terjadi padanya. Tetapi setidaknya Takatora telah mengurangi peluang itu dari diri Suzu.

 **-XXX-**

Pagi pun datang menyambut, Takatora yang terbiasa bangun lebih awal meninggalkan Suzu yang masih terlelap. Tanpa perlu membangunkannya, ia memasang kembali _yukata_ Suzu agar pelayan rumahnya tak tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Tetapi ketika Takatora hendak memasang _yukata_ putihnya, Suzu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "Ah... Takatora-san?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membangunkanmu."

"Tuan akan bersiap-siap sekarang?" tanya Suzu sembari bangkit.

"Ya, aku tak ingin kau sampai panik jika pelayan rumah ini menemukanmu dengan keadaan telanjang," sahut Takatora sambil membantu Suzu memasang pakaiannya.

Wajah manisnya kembali merona. Dia benar, jika pelayannya itu menemukannya dalam keadaan tak berpakaian di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Suzu takkan bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

Suzu kemudian melirik kearah Takatora yang sibuk memasangkan _obi_ untuknya. Pria itu mengenakan _j_ _inbaori_ biru miliknya yang seperti biasa, tetapi tak ada baju besi yang melindungi tubuhnya. Jika ia memasangnya, mungkin luka pada bahu dan telapak tangannya tak akan pernah ada.

"A-anu... Tuan tidak perlu repot. Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian, kok. Lalu..." Takatora mengerjapkan matanya kearah Suzu, menyadari rona wajahnya yang kemerahan. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Tuan?"

Takatora kemudian melepas tangannya dari pakaian Suzu. Lalu melirik sekilas ke bahunya. "...Aku akan mengganti perbannya nanti."

Suzu mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Jangan, Takatora-san! Lukanya akan semakin parah kalau dibiarkan dengan perban lama!" ucap Suzu menasehatinya. Lalu ia bergegas bangkit dari _futon_ dan mengambil peti kecil berisi obat-obatan. Takatora hanya membisu melihat prilakunya yang kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Suzu kemudian duduk dihadapannya dan menaruh peti obat itu disampingnya lalu mengambil perban di dalam peti itu. "U-Um, Tuan... Aku akan menggantinya jadi..."

"Ya." Takatora kemudian melepas jubahnya dan menanggalkan _kimono_ pada bahunya lalu perban yang melilit di bahunya dilepas.

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata ketika melihat lukanya. Melihat reaksi Suzu, Takatora mengambil perban itu dari tangannya. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau tak perlu melihat lukanya."

Suzu menggeleng kencang. "T-Tidak, setidaknya biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau aku membiarkan Takatora-san yang menutup lukanya..."

Takatora menghela napas, lalu kembali memberikannya pada Suzu. "Baiklah..."

Suzu mengangguk lalu mulai melilitkan perban baru di bahunya, tusukannya begitu dalam sampai Suzu merasa ngilu jika ia yang merasakannya. Jika Suzu yang terkena tusukan pada saat itu, dirinya pasti akan mati kehabisan darah.

Dan mungkin itu akan menghilangkan harapan Takatora untuk melindunginya. Ia akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri semakin dalam.

Takatora bisa merasakan napas hangat dan lembut Suzu menggelitik kulitnya. Godaan, memang. Tapi Takatora tahu Suzu sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukannya dengan sengaja. Setelah selesai, Suzu mulai mundur. Takatora kembali memasang pakaiannya. "Apa aku mengikatnya terlalu erat, Tuan?"

"Tidak." Takatora mengusap kepala Suzu kemudian bangkit. "Kalau begitu, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku selesai."

"Baik..." Suzu mengangguk.

Kemudian Takatora bertolak meninggalkan kamar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Suzu yakin pasti sulit baginya untuk berusaha menahan perasaannya pada Suzu. Seperti yang ia katakan malam itu, berat baginya untuk melepasnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Suzu sendiri? Ia merasa dirinya juga kesulitan untuk mencoba melupakan dan melepaskan segalanya. Apapun ia lakukan demi memenuhi permintaan pertama dan terakhir Takatora. Tapi, ternyata itu memang sangat sulit.

 **-XXX-**

Setelah Takatora menggantungkan barangnya di atas kuda. Wanita tua yang merupakan kepala pelayan rumah itu menghampirinya.

"Anda bisa datang lagi jika memiliki waktu senggang. Suzu-sama pasti akan selalu menunggumu."

Takatora menoleh ke belakang. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu setelah aku pergi, katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu menungguku. Yang akan kuhadapi adalah perang, kapan saja aku bisa mati disana. Karena itu tak ada gunanya menunggu kedatanganku."

Pelayan itu terbungkam mendengar jawaban dinginnya, lalu pandangan mereka teralihkan ketika melihat kedatangan Suzu.

Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _furisode_ yang terlihat anggun. Sanggulan kecil pada sisi kanan kepalanya diikat dengan pita tipis berwarna merah jambu. Ia meminta pelayan pribadinya itu untuk undur diri dan membiarkan mereka berbicara sendirian.

"...Takatora-san benar-benar akan pergi, ya," lirih gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Ya. Jaga dirimu."

Suzu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia akan merindukan kehangatan senyumnya yang menyinggahi hatinya. Namun kali ini Takatora berusaha tak terpana melihat senyumannya. Ia tak ingin menyesali keputusannya.

"Ah, lalu... surat yang kutulis sudah selesai. Untuk Yoshitsugu-san, Aki-san dan Natsuko, lalu Masanori-san, Kiyomasa-san dan Mitsunari-san." Suzu tertawa kecil. "Aku menulis terlalu banyak. Aku merasa sedikit gugup memikirkan bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah aku berada disini."

Takatora menerima surat-surat itu lalu menyimpannya. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan surat pada Tuan." Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya mendengar itu. "Tapi, itu tidak adil, ya. Malahan itu artinya aku mengingkari permintaan Tuan satu-satunya..."

Suzu memang telah kembali ke dirinya yang seperti biasa. Antara lega atau sebaliknya, hatinya masih tak bisa tenang. Takatora mengumpat dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan agar bebannya, ia sama sekali tak tahu.

Melihat raut wajahnya yang kosong, namun Suzu yakin ia masih berpikir keras. Hatinya masih goyah dan berat menerima kenyataan. Suzu tersenyum kecil.

"Sebelum itu..." Suzu perlahan mendekat, "Kumohon, katakan padaku." Gadis bersurai perak itu meraih tangan kanan Takatora. Menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Suzu masih bisa merasakan bekas luka sayatan di telapak tangannya. Ia merasa gugup tapi masih ada sesuatu yang bisa ia katakan untuk membuka kegelapan pada hatinya.

 _「私のこと、愛しているのですか？」_

Takatora membelalakkan mata lebih lebar, tapi kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menurunkan tangan, tetapi Suzu bersikeras menahan tangannya. "Kau salah."

"Itu bohong, 'kan?" Kedua tangan mungilnya kemudian meraih wajah pria itu. Matanya setengah terbuka ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut pada wajahnya. Membuatnya kembali berbalas pandang dengan gadis itu. "Kumohon, katakan. Demi Takatora-san dan demi diriku. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan menyesali apapun."

"Kaulah yang berbohong!" Takatora menahan pergelangan kedua tangannya. "Jika aku mengatakan itu, kau akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari! Dan aku juga akan menyesalinya! Aku akan tetap meninggalkanmu sendirian. Takkan ada yang berubah, itu sama sekali tak berguna!"

Wajah tersenyumnya masih belum menurun.

 _「 私は、貴方を 愛していますよ。」_

Takatora menyipitkan matanya. "Kuberitahu kau sekali lagi. Aku takkan mengatakannya. Aku tak pantas... mengatakan itu padamu."

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, Takatora-san. Jika memang suatu hari aku menyesalinya, tapi aku takkan menyesal dengan perasaanku sendiri. Walaupun aku sendirian, tapi perasaan ini akan selalu menemaniku. Mana mungkin aku tak merasakan perasaan Tuan. Selama ini, Tuan begitu memperdulikanku hingga kini."

"Kau salah, aku telah menyakitimu."

"Tapi Tuan telah memperdulikanku hingga kini dan sampai akhir."

Takatora membeku sejenak, iris mereka kembali bertemu. Ia seolah-olah tenggelam memandangi manik merah delimanya yang berkilauan.

"Aku menerima itu, karena aku mencintai Takatora-san. Meskipun awalnya terasa berat, aku akan terus berjalan melewati pintu yang telah Tuan bukakan untukku."

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya selama ini, apakah dirinya masih pantas menerima untaian kata tulus dari gadis itu? "...Kau."

"Kumohon, Takatora-san. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Takatora kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih wajah gadis itu. Namun ia menarik niatnya, menurunkan tangan dan mengepalkan tangan. Biji biru gelapnya kembali terkunci memandang gadis itu. "Suzu..."

"Ya, Takatora-san?"

Takatora kemudian memberikan pelukan erat, membenamkan wajahnya diatas puncak kepalanya. Aneh, tapi begitu nyaman. Perlahan rasa sakit dan beban itu perlahan memulih.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Selama ini, gadis itu yang sudah mengetahui kebaikan bahkan keburukan dirinya. Sadar bahwa ia menganggap gadis itu adalah sebagian dari jiwanya.

 _「俺の_ _..._ _半身。」_

Takatora menarik napas untuk mengatur ketidakteraturan ritme detak jantungnya. Semua ketakutan itu perlahan sirna, kehangatan itu telah mendekap jiwa dan raganya. Takatora merasa dirinya mulai bisa mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

 _「俺も 、お前のことを愛していた。」_

Suzu memejamkan mata, senyuman tulus mengembang pada bibir tipisnya.

 _「うん、ありがとう_ _ございます_ _。」_

Takatora mengeratkan dekapannya, sehingga kedua kaki Suzu hampir tak menginjak tanah. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kecilnya. Membiarkan setetes demi tetes bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata pria itu. Suzu memejamkan mata seraya melingkari tangannya di punggungnya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan minta maaf..." Suzu meraih rambut pria itu dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Jika waktunya telah tiba. Aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"Ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Takatora-san."

Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan permintaan Takatora, namun mereka berharap perasaan mereka takkan membawanya menuju penyeselan yang dalam. Mereka takkan membuang perasaan itu.

Kemudian Takatora melepas dekapan kemudian memberikan kecupan hangat pada bibir tipisnya. Memberikan ciuman perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan senang hati, Suzu menyambutnya. Mereka berdua menangis, antara pertanda kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan.

 _"Aku ingin kau menerimaku."_

 _"Aku menerimamu selalu."_

 _"Aku ingin terus mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku menyayangimu."_

 _"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini."_

 _"Selalu dan selamanya."_

 _"Aku selalu ingin melindungimu."_

 _"Kau sangat berharga untukku."_

 _"Aku ingin kau menghentikanku."_

 _"Aku ingin menghentikanmu."_

 _"Aku tak ingin mengakhirinya."_

 _"Aku tak ingin melupakannya."_

 _"Aku tak ingin melepasnya."_

 _"Aku tak ingin berpisah."_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _ **"Kuharap ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya."**_

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Jika jalan yang akan ditapaki ini salah.

Meskipun dunia yang akan mereka pandangi berbeda.

Meskipun mereka tak tahu kapan masa datang yang mereka harapkan akan datang.

Meskipun mereka tak terselamatkan sekalipun.

Meskipun mereka sendirian...

Mereka akan tetap bertahan hidup.

Dan akan terus mencari pintu takdir yang akan membawanya menuju masa depan.

 _『私、高虎さんに出会えて、よかったな_ _..._ _。_ _』_

 **ー** **XXX** **ー**

 **ーーー**

 **ー** **XXX** **ー**

 _'Kita tidak bertemu orang-orang secara tidak sengaja. Mereka bermaksud untuk menyeberangi jalan kitauntuk sebuah alasan.'_

 _Beberapa orang menyatakan itu salah. Mereka mengira bahwa hal itu hanyalah sungguh kebetulan dan tidak akan pernah menyatukan seseorang dengan orang lain yang menyebrangi jalan kita. Takdir yang telah tertanam pada setiap orang memang berbeda-beda. Aku juga beranggapan bahwa itu salah._

 _Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, waktu membuktikan kalau aku tidak benar. 'Alasan' itu benar-benar terbukti, walaupun rasanya terlambat bagiku untuk menyadarinya. Aku tak punya pilihan selain menerima takdir itu. Bukan dalam arti terpaksa. Seiring berjalan waktu, aku senang bisa menapaki takdir ini._

 _Andaikan saja akhir cerita dari setiap manusia seperti kisah dongeng, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang menjadi pertanyaan pada setiap dongeng adalah, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah itu? Bagaimanapun awal atau akhirnya, kematian pasti akan menjemput mereka, sebagai bukti bahwa dulu mereka pernah hidup. Itulah yang dunia ajarkan padaku._

 _Dunia ini adalah dunia yang hancur. Umat manusia mengejar perdamaian yang tak kunjung datang. Perbedaan mereka membuat dunia ini dipenuhi perang yang tak ada habisnya. Mati atau bertahan hidup. Melarikan diri atau menerima takdir. Yang lemah akan mati dan yang kuat akan hidup. Hanya terdapat kebahagiaan sesaat. Semua pilihan itu sama menakutkan._

 _Benar._

 _Meskipun itu semua benar._

 _Tapi..._

 _Meski selama hidup ini penuh kesengsaraan dan penderitaan yang selalu datang dan akan pergi bila kebahagiaan sesaat datang menyinggahi hidup. Tapi, aku akan menerimanya dengan tulus. Karena itulah, kami akan terus mencarinya dan bertahan hidup._

 _ーーー_

 _夜明けに怯えてる頼りない未来を_

 _眩しさと涙で迎えよう_

 _一人で生まれて一人で生きられずに_

 _二人に戸惑って泣くのはどうして_

 _慰めたいとか_ _抱きしめていたいとか_

 _奇麗なだけの心で生きて行けなくて_

 _何度も振り向きながら_

 _開く戻れない扉_

 _明日へ続いてる最後の標_

 _冬から春へ風が吹いて_

 _やがて花が薫るように_

 _繰り返す日々の中いつも_

 _心よ咲き誇れ_

 _押し寄せる黎明_

 _月はもう見えない_

 _ここから始めよう_

 _今日と明日_

 _さよなら_

 _見送る影がやがて白く_

 _優しい時の中へ消えて行くまで_

 _~ Kalafina,_ _明日の景色_

 _ーーー_

 **-XXX-**

 **ー**

 **つづく**

 **ー**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Masih ada satu chapter lagi. Tapi bakal di-update di hari yang akan datang *plak. Apakah bakal sad end? Good end? Happy end? Normal end? Atau bad end? Saya juga gak yakin *woe*


	3. Discolour

Dirinya terlahir demi memusnahkan kekacauan yang merajalela di negeri dimana ia hidup. Membiarkan kedua tangannya kumuh akan percikan darah dan tak peduli akan perihnya luka yang didapat. Selalu mendorong diri untuk terus membunuh, memenggal, menebas seolah tak ada habisnya. Seolah ia ikut menyiksa dirinya sendiri tanpa batas.

Diantara pasukannya, banyak yang telah mati. Yang kuat mengalahkan yang lemah. Yang lemah mengalahkan yang lebih lemah. Dunia serta makhluk seisinya begitu tampak hina layaknya neraka. Semua itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi tiap pendekar.

Tetapi dibandingkan nyawa para prajuritnya, orang yang istimewa baginya berada di negeri ini, jika mereka bertarung demi pria itu kemudian mati. Ia akan mengutuk takdir. Tak peduli akan karma yang akan datang melayaninya.

Ya, benar. Ini lebih baik.

Meskipun tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia berada di sisinya. Meskipun dirinya tak tertolong. Ia tak perlu lagi merasa kehilangan. Sekarang pun hatinya seakan telah mati.

Lalu, apakah ia beruntung?

Omong kosong, dia tak pernah merasa beruntung. Tak sekalipun. Mengingat sudah berapa orang yang berharga telah mendahuluinya, memintanya untuk menghargai nyawanya demi kesetiaan sebagai pendekar.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia harus hidup? Mengapa mereka semua mempercayakan impian mereka padanya? Padahal mereka yang memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi sepatutnya tetap bertahan hidup. Ini salah. Terlebih ia tak memiliki harapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa bangga. Selalu menanggung segala dosa seorang diri setiap melangkahkan kaki.

...Tidak.

Ada seseorang yang bersedia menanggung dosanya. Sosok putih murni yang menunggu kepulangannya di tempat bagaikan sangkar burung. Hanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah berjuang demi membinasakan segala keputusasaan. Satu-satunya harapan untuknya. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia ingin berdiri bersamanya. Tapi kehadirannya itu akan membuat kedua pihak semakin menderita. Gadis yang teramat, terlalu ia cintai itu telah ia bimbing menuju sisi lain dari kekacauan dunia.

Apakah itu benar?

Karena dunia ini tak pernah lepas dari kematian. Kematian sangat dekat dengan tiap makhluk bernyawa.

 **-XXX-**

 **Bell of the White Hare**

 **Secret Chapter**

 **-xxx-**

 **CHAPTER 10 C**

 **Part III**

 **Discolour**

 **-XXX-**

 **ー** **XoX** **ー**

 _"Aku, selalu mengingatmu. Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu, Takatora-san."_

 _Pendengarannya menangkap suara deringan lonceng. Takatora membuka mata dengan perlahan, pria itu menemukan dirinya di sebuah pesisir. Hembusan angin berirama tenang menyambutnya dengan lembut, mengibarkan_ tenugui _biru yang panjang hingga betis, yang melilit di lehernya._

 _Cakrawala malam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang bersinar dengan terang bersama bulan yang_ _menggantung_ _memancarkan sinar keper_ _ak_ _annya. Arus gelombang laut perlahan surut lalu kembali naik hingga membasahi telapak kakinya._

 _Memandang laut itu membuatnya ingin mengingat suatu hal yang sangat penting. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika tak dapat mengingatnya. Mengapa hal yang begitu penting sampai terlupakan olehnya?_

 _"Lautnya seperti pantulan cermin langit malam."_

 _Suara lonceng itu kembali b_ _erdenting_ _dengan pelan, tapi kini terdengar lebih dekat._ _Penglihatannya menangkap s_ _eorang gadis bersurai perak_ _berdiri di depannya, ia b_ _erbalik, menyinggungkan senyum lembut._ _Dia_ _mulai berjalan menghampirinya, menjangkau kedua tangan mungilnya kearah pria itu_ _, m_ _enangkup wajahnya dengan lembut. Setelah berhasil meraihnya,_ _digesernya_ _anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah pria itu. Lalu_ _d_ _ia tertawa kecil begitu melihat kerutan yang tak pernah hilang terbentuk di antara alisnya._

 _Kemudian ia menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di dada bidangnya seraya mendengar detak harmonis jantung Takatora. Kedua lengan k_ _urusnya_ _melingkari tubuh kekar pria itu. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di depannya, Takatora mengerjapkan mata setengah terkejut._

 _"Takatora-san berjuang dengan keras sekali, ya," lirihannya halus dengan lantunan suaranya yang penuh dengan kekaguman._

 _Apakah ini sungguhan_ _ataukah mimpi_ _?_

 _Gadis itu berada di hadapannya, di pangkuannya. Memberikan pelukan penuh rindu._ _Takatora_ _bisa merasakan napas lembut menembus ke dalam pakaiannya._ _Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya sehingga ia tak dapat melihat paras manisnya saat ini._

 _"Kau..." Dia mulai mengingat bagaimana kehangatan itu. Ia sangat merindukannya, keinginannya untuk terus tetap seperti ini mulai tertanam dalam benak Takatora._

 _"Tuan masih memiliki banyak waktu." Namun tak sempat membalas pelukan, gadis itu kemudian melepasnya, beringsut mundur. "Aku yakin, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Dengan kedua lengannya bersembunyi di punggung, ia berbalik. Dengan riangnya menari di tepi laut yang penuh dengan kelopak_ sakura _berguguran yang mengelilinginya hingga menggenangi permukaan air. Tawa kecilnya terdengar lembut diiringi dengan deringan lonceng di setiap langkahnya. Membiarkan kaki dan_ kimono _putih bersihnya basah. Takatora sejak tadi hanya bisa terpana melihat keceriaan gadis itu._

 _Sosoknya yang begitu menawan dan mendebarkan hati. Dengan_ kimono _putih yang membaluti tubuh kecilnya serta helai demi helai rambut peraknya melambai-lambai dengan tenang mengikuti arah angin._

 _Kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa dengan riangnya seperti itu?_

 _"Setelah itu kita akan melihat laut yang sama lagi. Ya?" Senyumannya berubah sendu menangkap perhatian Takatora. "Yang lebih indah berkilauan dari permata. Yang lebih luas dari dunia ini. Aku yakin, dunia yang kita impikan seperti itu dapat kita temukan. Karena itu, aku yang akan menanggung dosamu." Gadis itu kemudian berlari lebih jauh menuju tengah laut hingga sosoknya tak terlihat. Hingga deringan lonceng itu tak terdengar lagi._

 _"Tunggu-"_

 **-** **XXX-**

Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang berat. Menyadari dirinya sudah terbangun dari mimpi, Takatora begitu ingin menutup matanya kembali dan menemukan mimpi itu lagi namun percuma.

Ketika hendak menyeka matanya, Takatora baru saja menyadari sebulir air mata menitik dari sebelah pelupuk matanya. Ia langsung menyeka bulir bening pada kelopak matanya itu. "...Menggelikan."

Sepasang matanya sedikit menurun ketika seisi pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. Mengingatkannya pada gadis bersurai putih keperakan yang datang dalam mimpinya. Kemunculannya entah membuatnya merasa senang atau sebaliknya, Takatora tak yakin. Namun hatinya begitu sesak mengingat masa di saat mereka bersama hanyalah penderitaan, kesengsaraan dan kesepian.

Apakah gadis itu juga berpikiran sama?

Saat ini, pertanyaan tersebut belum menumbuhkan jawaban sejak gadis itu tak berada di sisinya.

Pria itu membenahi posisi tidurnya, surai hitamnya terlihat sedikit kusut, _yukata_ biru gelap yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu longgar. Udara yang cukup sejuk pada musim semi entah mengapa membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata lebih lama.

Pandangannya teralihkan tatkala melihat kelopak _sakura_ yang berguguran dengan indah dari luar. Sudah pagi, begitu Takatora pikir setelah menoleh kearah jendela yang ditembus oleh cahaya matahari terbit.

" _Chichi-ue_?" Takatora mendengar suara pemuda dari luar. Ia dapat melihat bayangannya berdiri di depan pintu. Tak salah lagi dia adalah salah satu putra angkatnya.

Takatora kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. "Masuklah."

Pintu kamar pun bergeser, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan dengan manik hijau rumput masuk ke dalam kamar. "Tak kukira ayah akan bangun terlambat tak seperti biasanya. Padahal upacara _genpuku_ Takatsugu kemarin tak memakan waktu lama sepertiku dulu." Pemuda yang merupakan putranya itu terkekeh. "Sepertinya ayah mengalami mimpi yang aneh, ya?"

Takatora mendengus begitu mendengar tebakannya. "Kau masih tajam seperti biasa, ya, Senmaru."

Pemuda bermanik giok hijau itu mengedipkan matanya sedikit terkejut. Menyadari reaksi putranya itu, Takatora bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Haha, tidak." Ia mengusap tengkuk. "Hanya saja sudah lama sekali ayah tak memanggil nama kecilku sejak aku menjadi putra angkatmu. Kurasa mimpi aneh itu membuat ayah hampir melupakan namaku sekarang?" candanya setelah terkekeh.

"Bodoh, aku tak mungkin melupakan namamu, Takayoshi," dengus Takatora. "Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Pemuda bernama Takayoshi itu menatap ayahnya bingung, namun ketika menyadari maksud dari tatapan Takatora, dia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Aku? Yah, memang mengecewakan karena aku tak menjadi penerus ayah yang berikutnya. Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya menyerahkannya pada Takatsugu. Asalkan aku bisa meneruskan kewajibanku sebagai salah satu keluarga klan Tōdō dan melindunginya, itu sudah cukup." Lalu ia tersenyum canggung. Sang ayah mengerjapkan matanya lagi, namun kedua kelopak matanya sedikit melebar. "Yah, karena aku yang paling tua jadi aku harus mengajarinya banyak hal," kata Takayoshi kembali terkekeh.

Takatora belum berkomentar, pandangannya jatuh ke dalam renungan. "'Keluarga'... 'kah?" gumamnya.

Mendadak sosok gadis bersurai perak kembali melintasi ingatannya lagi. Jika dia berada disini, ia pasti sudah lebih bahagia. Memiliki putra angkat seperti Takayoshi akan membuat suasana keluarga ini menjadi lebih hidup.

Takatora menghela napas sembari mengurut dahi, beberapa helai surai hitam legamnya menyusup diantara jemarinya. Memikirkan pengandaian tersebut membuat dirinya begitu bodoh.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya negeri ini terpecah belah. Hingga kini ia masih bertahan hidup. Serta semua kekacauan yang menggempar negeri ini telah berakhir sepenuhnya berkat Tokugawa Ieyasu, majikannya saat ini. Negeri ini telah disatukan kembali, kedamaian telah tercapai. Entah semua yang ia lewati hingga kini dirinya masih hidup adalah keajaiban, Takatora belum bisa mengakuinya.

Jika membicarakan keajaiban, dirinya ingin menemui 'gadis itu' dan membawanya kembali bersamanya. Tak ada lagi ancaman yang akan mengincar nyawanya, gadis itu sepenuhnya telah murni dan bebas dari segala malapetaka. Maka dari itu, sebagian dari dirinya ingin memperlihatkan dunia yang mulai memancarkan keindahan ini padanya. Namun sebagian dari dirinya merasa tak nyaman terhadap beberapa hal.

"Ayah?"

"Hm...?" Takatora langsung tersentak dari lamunan begitu putranya memanggilnya. Melihat raut wajahnya sekarang, tampaknya Takayoshi sejak tadi hanya memandangnya bingung saat sang ayah merenung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ayah sebaiknya bangun dan bersiap-siap. Tapi sebelum itu, sejak tadi apa yang ayah genggam?" tanya Takayoshi sembari menunjuk tangan kanan ayahnya.

Takatora lalu membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah _omamori_ , ia baru ingat malam sebelum ia terlelap dirinya selalu meratapi benda itu. Meski terlihat sedikit robek dan kumuh tapi Takatora tak pernah berniat untuk membuangnya. Karena benda itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya, ia masih bernapas hingga detik ini. Juga satu-satunya kenangan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"Oh, kukira apa. Dari dulu ayah selalu saja memegang jimat perlindungan itu. Kalau tidak salah itu pemberian seseorang, ya? Dulu mendiang Yoshitsugu-dono dan juga Oeyo-sama memiliki jimat yang sama."

Sejak waktu itu, Takatora tak pernah menceritakan tentang gadis itu pada siapapun. Beberapa orang terdekatnya pernah menyebut namanya saat setelah ia kembali dari Pulau Sado. Kendati pada saat itu ia telah memberikan surat terakhirnya pada orang terdekatnya termasuk Fukushima Masanori, yang juga masih bertahan hidup, pria yang selalu ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis itu. Dia masih tak bisa menerima gadis itu dibiarkan sendirian. Namun seiring berjalannya roda waktu, mereka semua perlahan mulai hampir tak pernah membicarakan dirinya. Keberadaannya tentang dirinya mulai lenyap.

Itu wajar. Namun entah mengapa itu membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Entah dalam artian baik atau buruk.

Bahkan sejak Takatora mengadopsi putra dan putrinya, ia tak pernah menceritakan kepada mereka tentang gadis itu. Cinta dalam hidupnya, yang selama ini tanpa gadis itu membuat kesehariannya begitu hampa. Terkadang anak-anaknya pernah berkeluh kesah bahwa mereka sangat iri dengan teman-teman mereka yang memiliki seorang ibu.

Jika saja ia mempertahankan gadis itu bersamanya, apakah takdir serta waktu akan mengizinkannya untuk hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya ini?

Takdir tak pernah memberi tanda. Entah keinginannya akan terkabul atau tidak, terkadang ia merasa membenci dirinya sendiri yang pengecut karena tak dapat menemukan jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Apakah tak masalah untuk menjemputnya sekarang? Gadis itu memang aman berada di sana. Perang takkan berguncang lagi. Di tempat itu ia masih memiliki orang yang akan menjaganya sementara Takatora tak bersamanya.

Saat ini, ia pasti masih menunggu. Selama hidupnya, Takatora tak pernah berharap begitu kuat. Kasih sayang kembali tumbuh dari dalam benak. Ia yakin semua berkat gadis itu. Entah itu pertanda baik atau buruk, bagaimana pun juga ia harus menemuinya lagi.

Dunia ini telah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dia tak perlu lagi memandang pemandangan mengerikan yang penuh pertumpahan darah. Ia tak perlu lagi mengotori tangannya. Ia tak perlu lagi bersedih dengan keadaan dunia. Semua yang ia butuhkan adalah tersenyum memandang kedamaian dunia ini.

Senyuman gadis itu, dia ingin melihatnya lagi.

"...Takayoshi, aku memiliki rencana untuk hari ini."

"Eh? Tiba-tiba? Bukankah hari ini Kimura akan datang mengunjungi kita untuk membahas pernikahan Mitsuki-chan nanti?"

"Kalau begitu beritahu mereka untuk menundanya. Karena aku akan pergi ke Pulau Sado."

"Pulau Sado? Oh, bukankah wilayah itu milik Uesugi? Tapi kenapa disana?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus pergi." Takatora kemudian beranjak, menggeser pintu kamarnya. "Kimura akan mengerti jika kau memberitahunya kalau aku akan kesana."

"...Apakah orang itu adalah orang yang memberi jimat itu pada ayah?"

Takatora berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Benar."

Takayoshi menyinggungkan senyuman puas dengan jawaban ayahnya. Lalu ia berkacak pinggang. "Nah, daripada membatalkan kunjungan, aku akan menunda kepulanganku ke Uwajima. Dengan begitu, apakah tidak masalah kalau aku dan Takatsugu yang menyambut mereka?"

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan padamu."

"Dimengerti," jawab Takayoshi mengangguk sebelum bangkit. "Oh, iya. Apakah aku harus memberitahu ini pada _haha-ue_?"

Jeda sejenak, Takatora kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "...Tidak, biar aku yang memberitahunya."

Takayoshi menaikkan alis. Sang ayah bisa merasakan reaksi putra angkat tertuanya tersebut. "Jarang sekali ayah ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Ternyata dugaanku benar kalau mimpi aneh ayah tadi benar-benar sudah mengubah ayah-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, putraku. Lakukan tugasmu sekarang," ujar Takatora sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"A-Ayah! Jangan rambutku lagi! Padahal tadi pagi aku kesulitan menyisirnya..." Takayoshi kembali merapikan rambutnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Katakan pada Mitsuki kalau aku minta maaf karena tak bisa hadir ke pertemuan."

"Jangan khawatir, ayah. Dia sangat pengertian, jadi aku yakin Mitsuki-chan tidak akan kecewa."

Takatora tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar."

 **-XXX-**

Takatora berjalan menuju taman, ia menemukan seorang wanita muda tengah memainkan _s_ _hinobue_ di bawah pohon _sakura_ . Angin sejuk mengibarkan helai demi helai surai hitam bergelombang miliknya, sepasang matanya terpejam, mendalami alunan melodi yang ia mainkan.

Takatora berhenti berjalan ketika ia berada di depan pohon. "Shōjuin."

Wanita muda itu berbalik begitu namanya dipanggil, memaparkan manik violet yang indah pada sepasang penglihatannya.

"Anda membuat saya kaget." Wanita itu menurunkan seruling tersebut dari bibirnya. "Setidaknya saya ingin Anda mendengar permainan _s_ _hinobue_ -ku sebentar. Tapi Anda tak begitu tertarik," desahnya seraya bangkit dan menyimpan alat musik tiup itu.

"Lalu, saya akan lebih senang jika Anda memanggilku 'Matsu'." Belum ada jawaban dari Takatora. Menyadari itu, sang istri menghela napas pendek. "Ada apa, Tuanku?"

Takatora terdiam sejenak, manik birunya tak mau bertemu dengan milik wanita itu. Anak rambutnya menghalangi sehingga Matsu tak dapat membaca raut wajahnya.

Ia membenci kenyataan ini, memikirkan bahwa ia harus menikah dengan seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal dan tak ia cintai selama hidupnya. Membuatnya merasa telah mengkhianati gadis yang selalu menunggunya di tempat yang jauh. Meski sudah hampir lima belas tahun pernikahan mereka masih bertahan, Takatora berusaha menjarak dari istri mudanya itu.

Para bawahannya sempat beragumen dengan sang pemimpin klan itu untuk memintanya mendapatkan keturunan agar peluang hak warisnya tak lenyap. Beberapa dari bawahannya tak menerima Takayoshi menjadi penerus hanya dikarenakan dahulu dirinya adalah putra kandung dari Niwa Nagahide, bawahan setia Oda Nobunaga. Demi kepentingan klan Tōdō saat ini, awalnya ia berencana untuk memberikan hak warisnya pada Takayoshi. Namun ketika sebuah pernikahan politik akhirnya ditawarkan padanya, ia tak memiliki pilihan selain menerimanya karena tak mau menghadapi perdebatan yang tak penting dengan para bawahan. Klan Tōdō saat itu masih terbilang kecil dan memiliki sedikit pengikut. Maka dari itu, mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya.

Sayang ketika seorang putra lahir dari wanita itu, banyak dari para pengikut klan Tōdō menginginkan Takatsugu sebagai penerus. Membuat kedudukan Takatsugu sebagai anak kandung melebihi Takayoshi. Tetapi Takatora merasa lega ketika mendengar Takayoshi dengan tulus menerima hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

Disisi lain, ia merasa telah meninggalkan cinta pertamanya itu. Meninggalkan perasaannya sendirian, hidup dengan seorang wanita yang tak ia cintai.

...'Meninggalkan'?

Tidak, Takatora takkan membiarkan itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Pulau Sado."

Matsu mengerjapkan mata. "Sado? Apakah Anda memiliki urusan penting dengan Uesugi?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menaikkan bahu. "...Saya mengerti." Wanita muda itu berjalan menghampirinya, menyandarkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Takatora. Pria itu hanya berdiri, tak bergeming sedikit pun untuk membalas sentuhan kasih sayangnya. "Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya Anda menjemput 'dia', ya?"

Takatora hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, sedangkan Matsu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam manik biru laut milik Takatora. Lalu Matsu kembali angkat bicara. "Saya paham bahwa 'dia' adalah masa lalumu. Tapi apakah saya tak cukup untuk menjadi milik Anda sekarang dan sampai di masa yang akan datang?"

Tak ada perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Apakah perempuan itu bermaksud sengaja untuk melupakan 'dia'? Tidak, Matsu bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu. Namun apapun alasan mengapa dia berkata seperti itu, Takatora tidak peduli. "...Aku takkan membiarkannya sendirian."

Matsu menghela napas. "Apakah Anda tahu, Tuanku? Saya sering mendengar Anda selalu membisik nama gadis itu seraya menggenggam kuat sebuah _omamori_ di tanganmu. Bahkan aku juga tahu Anda menulis namanya di belakang _omamori_. Seakan Anda selalu berusaha untuk tidak melupakan hal sekecil apapun tentang 'dia'. Saya tak mengerti, tapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika mengingat Anda menyebut nama itu pada dirimu sendiri." Kedua tangan rampingnya bergerak turun menuju dada bidangnya, mencengkram pelan _j_ _inbaori_ birunya. "Tuanku, sedikit saja... bisakah Anda memperlakukan diriku sebagai 'dia'?"

Takatora belum menjawab. Ia mengedipkan matanya ketika membayangkan 'gadis itu' berada di depannya. Menyentuh dan tersenyum lembut. Tetapi sayang, kini ia tak bisa mengingat bagaimana raut wajahnya ketika ia tersenyum. Bahkan sulit membayangkan seperti apa suara dan kelembutan pada raut wajahnya. Takatora mulai merutuk, merutuk dan tak hentinya merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Konyol..." decak Takatora dengan nada dingin sembari menepis tangan Matsu dari jubahnya. Pria itu berbalik, bertolak meninggalkan wanita muda itu.

Melihat reaksinya, Matsu menghela napas. "Ternyata diriku memang tak bisa menyusup sedikit pun diantara ikatan kalian berdua."

Matsu langsung menghentikan Takatora dengan menyusupkan tangannya disekitar tubuh kekar pria itu. "Ternyata ikatan sakral yang menghubungkan kita, sama sekali tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan ikatanmu dengan perempuan yang menunggumu disana." Takatora tak bergeming, hanya mengepalkan kedua tangan begitu merasakan pelukan wanita itu. "Sekarang saya mengerti mengapa Anda tak mencintaiku hingga detik ini. Ternyata cinta memang bisa membuat pria menjadi irasional." Matsu menghela napas. "Nilai tawarku sebagai wanita yang diperlakukan layaknya barang berharga tak ada artinya bagimu. Lalu apakah anak-anak kita juga sama tak berharganya dengan diriku?"

"Yang berpikir seperti itu hanyalah kau sendiri."

Matsu mengerjapkan mata, perlahan meregangkan pelukannya. Tak menyangka sanggahan yang diluncurkan oleh Takatora barusan. Padahal pria itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya, namun apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian, kini Matsu tak dapat menebak. "...Maaf?"

Takatora melepas pelukan wanita itu lalu menoleh. "Klan ini telah berdiri berkat kau. Tentu saja mereka sangat berharga, bukan sebagai barang. Tapi berharga demi masa depan mereka dan negeri ini..."

Seharusnya gadis itu merasa lega mendengarnya, tetapi sorot mata Takatora yang selalu hampa, seolah tak bernyawa setiap kali bertatapan wajah membuat Matsu merasa masih belum cukup puas. Karena ia tak pernah sekali pun menyentuh dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tak sekali pun ia pernah merasakannya.

Semasa hidupnya, gadis bermanik violet itu tak pernah tahu apa arti kasih sayang. Hingga kini ia selalu mencari jawaban itu. Dirinya sempat berharap jawaban yang selama ini ia cari akan datang padanya berkat Takatora. Namun, harapan itu nyatanya kosong, seperti tatapan matanya. Akan tetapi, begitu mendengar tutur kata pria itu. Seisi benaknya terasa lapang. Matsu tak paham mengapa.

Takatora membuka telapak tangannya, meratapi _omamori_ yang ia genggam kuat di tangan kanannya. "Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap memilih untuknya kini, hingga untuknya di masa yang akan datang. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku, alasan agar aku bisa terus bertahan hidup dan bertemu kembali dengannya."

Tutur katanya diisi dengan kasih sayang pada gadis yang memberikan jimat perlindungan itu. Matsu tersenyum tipis. "Begitu. Saya mengerti. Sejujurnya saya iri padanya. Jika berkenan, saya ingin Tuan memperkenalkan perempuan itu padaku setelah Anda pulang."

Takatora kembali berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Aku memang tak bisa menerimamu sebagai _Yagami-hime_. Aku lebih memilih _Shirousagi_." Takatora menggeram pelan. "...Bukan, aku akan menciptakan kisahku sendiri 'bersamanya'."

"...?" Matsu mengedipkan matanya kebingungan ketika mendengar gumaman pria itu. Niatnya untuk bertanya terbuang begitu saja ketika Takatora mulai menjauh.

Matsu kemudian menengadahkan wajah, meratapi helai demi helai kelopak merah jambu yang berguguran dengan indahnya. "Kelinci putih... 'kah? Aku yakin beliau adalah wanita yang baik. Wanita beruntung yang telah mendapatkan satu-satunya kasih sayangnya."

 **-XXX-**

"Sado adalah tempat yang sangat jauh. Apakah ayah yakin tidak perlu pengawal untuk keamanan?"

Takayoshi berhenti di depan gerbang Istana Tsu, Takatora menarik tali kekang kuda berbulu hitam yang ditunggangi sebelum berbicara.

"Tak masalah. Malahan aku khawatir membiarkanmu menjaga klan ini untuk sementara," jawab Takatora sembari menaiki kudanya.

"Terus terang sekali. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya, ayah." Setetes keringat menurun dari pelipisnya, tersenyum masam setelah tertawa paksa mendengar komentar sang ayah.

"Tapi aku yakin kau takkan membuatku kecewa."

Senyuman meyakinkan terbentuk pada wajah Takayoshi. "Ya. Serahkan padaku. Aku akan menunggu dan sabar agar bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertama ayah."

Takatora mendadak batuk.

"A-Ayah!? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya ayah tunda perjalanan kali ini...!" jerit Takayoshi panik.

Takatora menjernihkan tenggorokan sebelum kembali berbicara. "...Mungkin karena umurku sudah tua. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Takayoshi menaikkan bahu. "Haha, habisnya siapa lagi yang akan memberikan jimat perlindungan pada seorang pria kalau bukan seorang wanita? Lagipula aku sudah pernah melihat namanya di belakang _omamori_ itu." Ketika bertatapan wajah dengan Takatora, ia menenggak ludah. "Jujur, aku tak sengaja, ayah."

"Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Tak masalah jika kau mau memberitahu itu pada adikmu. Kuharap mereka bersedia menerimanya."

"Apa yang ayah bicarakan? Tentu saja kami menerimanya! Cinta pertama itu bukankah artinya dia sangat mengenali ayah, bukan? Itu artinya kami bisa lebih tahu tentang diri ayah saat masih muda."

"Oi..." Sebelah alis Takatora mengernyit mendengar cara bicara putranya yang terkadang sarkastik.

"Jangan anggap serius, ayah. Ayah 'kan sudah tahu kalau aku memang menyebalkan seperti ini," candanya sebelum tertawa.

Takatora mendengus pelan. Putranya memang selalu memiliki cara agar bisa membuat dirinya bisa tertawa. "Nah, kalau begitu aku berangkat. Jangan lupa sampaikan pada Mitsuki dan yang lain."

"Dimengerti," Takayoshi mengangguk.

Takatora mulai mengarahkan tujuannya kearah timur laut, meninggalkan istana Tsu untuk sementara. Menjemput seorang perempuan yang masih menunggunya di tempat yang jauh. Takatora sempat berharap dia bersedia memaafkannya karena telah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Tunggu aku, Suzu. Aku akan datang padamu..." gumamnya sebelum memberi kecupan pada jimat perlindungan yang ia genggam di telapak tangan kanannya.

 _ **-XXX-**_

 _Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya, Takatora masih mengingat alasan mengapa ia tetap menyimpan benda k_ _eberuntungan_ _itu. Tetapi Takatora merutuk dirinya l_ _antaran_ _kesulitan mengingat bagaimana kelembutan suara, gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang gemulai, bahkan keindahan senyuma_ _n pada wajah cantik jelitanya_ _. Sekeras apapun ia mengingat, tak ada satu pun kepingan kenangan yang tumbuh kembali di dalam ingatan._ _Dia hanya merasakan kenangan itu masih membekas di ingatannya._

 _Hanya satu kenangan yang ia tinggalkan untuknya. Sejak mereka berdua telah saling meyakinkan diri untuk bertemu kembali, namun itu bukanlah janji._

 _Janji akan merusak segalanya apabila diingkari. Namun sebaliknya akan memperkukuh ikatan diantara kedua pihak._

 _Setelah seharian berangkat dari Nagahama. Mereka mencari penginapan terdekat tatkala matahari terbenam. Jarak yang ditempuh menuju Echigo sangatlah jauh. Mungkin mereka akan sampai disana dalam beberapa hari._

 _Di dalam sebuah kamar yang telah d_ _igelar_ _satu_ futon _oleh pelayan penginapan serta lilin menambah penerangan kamar, Takatora duduk sendirian bersandar_ _menghadap_ _ke jendela. Menuangkan_ sake _pada cawan kecil, lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia meminumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Pikirannya mulai kacau balau dan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Tapi ia ingat kalau sebenarnya ia ingin mendinginkan kepala untuk memikirkan masa depan gadis yang ia cintai, Suzu. Mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri apa yang terbaik untuk gadis itu._

 _'Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik atau malah sebaliknya,' selalu melintas dalam pikiran. Dirinya seolah telah merebut kehidupan gadis itu sendiri. Ia tahu tak sepatutnya untuk memutuskan kehidupannya. Namun jika Takatora tak membawanya jauh dari kekejaman negeri ini, panah takdir kematian dapat menemukannya kapan saja._

 _Dan dia tahu kalau kepeduliannya tak seperti yang Suzu harapkan._ _Sejujurnya_ _ia merasa bersalah, begitu menyakitkan tatkala meratapi ikatan mereka yang hendak putus. Takatora tahu bahwa ia terlalu mencampuri kehidupannya. Ia tak berhak atas nyawanya. Tetapi dia hanya tak ingin Suzu mengotori tangannya. Meski gadis itu mengatakan demi dirinya sendiri, tapi itu juga menyangkut dirinya. Takatora tak ingin satu-satunya orang yang ia lindungi akan mati karena ketidakberdayaan dirinya._

 _"...Takatora-san."_

 _Itu dia. Gadis itu memanggilnya dari luar, meminta izin apakah ia boleh memasuki kamar yang ia huni. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan ragu. Itu sama sekali tidak mengherankan._

 _Takatora pun bangkit, membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu. Suzu berjengit. Awalnya dia menduga Takatora hanya mengatakan 'masuk' dari dalam kamar. Tatapannya masih terlihat hampa dan redup, seolah hawa dinginnya menusuk tulang Suzu._

 _Tampaknya dia takkan bisa melihat kelembutan pada sorot netra birunya lagi. Takatora telah berubah akibat penderitaan yang selama ini terus menyinggahi jalan kehidupannya. Seolah_ Kami-sama _tak membiarkannya untuk melindungi apa yang amat ia hargai._

 _Tetapi Suzu ingin mempercayai bahwa_ Kami-sama _tidaklah kejam. Juga ingin mempercayai pintu yang telah Takatora bukakan untuknya._ _Setidaknya itu yang Takatora pikir dikala memerhatikan sorot sendu di sepasang matanya. Bahkan dalam kekeruhan hubungan antara mereka berdua, dia masih saja berpikiran naif._

 _"...Aku membawakan makan malam untuk Tuan."_

 _"Hm." Pria itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar._

 _Begitu Suzu masuk ke dalam, semerbak wangi yang memikat terhirup oleh lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Begitu menyesakkan napas. Surai peraknya dikuncir dengan sebuah pita merah hitam, memaparkan kulit tengkuk leher dan tulang selangkanya. Berbalutkan_ yukata _putih yang diberikan pelayan penginapan untuknya tidur sekaligus sesudah membasuh diri._

 _Setelah menaruh sesajian yang diatas meja, Suzu bergegas bangkit. "Aku akan tidur lebih awal. Jadi selamat malam, Takatora-san." Suzu membungkuk sebelum keluar kamar._

 _Tak sempat menggeser pintu, Takatora menyandarkan sebelah tangannya pada pintu, mencegah Suzu untuk pergi. Gadis berkepala perak itu seketika membeku. Hempasan telapaknya pada pintu terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat Suzu terkejut._

 _"Takatora-san...?" gumam Suzu menoleh. Suara halusnya terdengar amat indah begitu menyebut namanya._

 _Tetapi ia memasang wajah itu lagi, takut. Sejak saat itu dia sering sekali memasang wajah ketakutan tiap berbalas pandang. Sepasang alis tipisnya menyempit, netra matanya yang besar dan indah itu bergetar, menjalin kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semu kemerahan menghiasi paras manisnya._

 _"Tetaplah disini," bisik Takatora._

 _Dia sudah mabuk berat, namun Suzu tak menyadarinya. Sejak mereka berangkat dari Nagahama, Takatora berpikir terlalu keras. Entah benar pria itu merenungi tentang keputusan yang telah Suzu tetapkan. Awalnya Suzu ingin meringankan bebannya dengan mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasa mereka lakukan dulu. Tetapi keraguan masih mempermainkan perasaannya._

 _Meminum_ sake _agar pikirannya kembali jernih rupanya itu cara yang salah. Sejak ia bernaung di bawah Hidenaga, ia ingin memusatkan pikirannya demi mengabulkan permintaan Oichi. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu meminum_ sake _. Tetapi saat ini Takatora tak peduli._

 _Ia tak mau berhenti untuk memanjakan gadis itu di dalam kegelapan yang ia ciptakan._

 _Mengotori putih di dalam relung Suzu dengan warna hitamnya._

 _Manik biru redupnya terkunci pada wajah gadis bersurai putih keperakan yang berdiri di hadapannya, tak dapat bergerak dikarenakan dirinya telah tersudut hingga punggungnya telah bersandar pada pintu. Perlahan dia menyusupkan lengannya disekitar tubuh mungil Suzu. Memberikan pelukan erat sembari mendaratkan kecupan di lehernya. Takatora membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kecilnya, menghirup wangi sekaligus menahannya_ _tubuhnya, t_ _ak membiarkan gadis itu pergi darinya._

 _"T-Tuan, aku mencium aroma aneh... apakah Tuan baru saja meminum sesuatu?" tanya Suzu berusaha untuk tidak panik dengan kontaknya._

 _"_ Sake _..." jawab Takatora singkat sebelum m_ _eraup daun_ _telinganya dengan sepasang bibirnya. "Tetapi kau lebih memikat..."_

 _Desahan gadis itu langsung menangkap indera pendengaran Takatora, kedua tangan kecilnya dengan ragu ingin mendorongnya, menghentikan kontak yang terasa memabukkan. Napas hangat yang menyapu kulit Suzu berhasil membuat gadis itu meleleh sekaligus melemah pada saat yang sama. Kedua kakinya seakan tak mampu untuk berdiri. Dengan tak sengaja terus melepas desahan manis yang memanjakan pendengaran Takatora._

 _Lagi, pria itu kembali memancing tubuhnya. Suzu kesulitan berpikir, ingin sekali ia membuang nafsu yang ditanamkan Takatora pada dirinya. Tetapi kenyataannya sangatlah sulit. Sejak saat pertama kalinya mereka saling mengisi kehampaan dalam diri, sekarang ia berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Pria itu telah terlalu mencintai kehangatannya._

 _Sembari mencium kulit lehernya, pria itu melepas pita yang menguncir rambutnya. Membiarkan surai perak bagai sinar bulan itu tergerai. Membawanya lebih dekat agar dapat menyeimbang tinggi tubuh mereka dengan sebelah lengan._

 _Sebelah tangannya bekerja meremas pelan gundukan kecil Suzu. Tubuhnya terkesiap begitu merasakan tangannya yang dingin membeku. Belum puas, Takatora mengusap bagian diantara paha Suzu dengan sebelah lututnya. Tak hentinya memancing pikiran dan tubuhnya pada nafsu._

 _"Uhhn... T-Takatora-san, kumohon tunggu...! Aku..."_

 _Kesulitan untuk mengatur napas membuatnya ingin mendorongnya. Namun ia tak dapat mengumpulkan keberanian. Nafsu yang menguasai diri Takatora membuatnya tak mau berhenti memainkan tubuh Suzu._

 _Jemarinya menjepit ujung puncak dadanya yang setengah mengeras. "Ahh!" Suara pekikan yang mendadak keluar dari mulut Suzu semakin kencang. Dengan cepat Takatora membungkamnya dengan menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Suzu_ _, menguncinya dengan sempurna_ _. Tetesan saliva yang menghubungkan lidah mereka mengalir dari ujung bibir Suzu. Detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. "K-Kumohon, berhenti.._ _._ _. Nnh...!" l_ _enguh_ _Suzu disela-sela ciuman._

 _"..." Tatkala mendengar kata 'berhenti' yang meluncur dari mulut Suzu, tangan Takatora mulai berhenti bekerja, namun masih m_ _enangkup_ _gundukan lembut yang kecil di dalam_ yukata- _ny_ _a. Seutas saliva yang menghubungkan mereka perlahan putus setelah melepas pagutan bibir_ _._ _Takatora menjilat bibirnya untuk mengumpulkan sisa rasa manis dari saliva Suzu. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan, saling menenggelamkan diri pada keindahan matanya. Namun gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan, sendu sekaligus takut masih tersirat pada matanya._

 _Sejak malam itu, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk tersenyum padanya._

 _"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu maka percuma untuk menghentikanku."_

 _"Setidaknya kumohon dengarkan aku..." pintanya setengah membentak sembari berusaha mendorongnya dengan pelan._

 _Takatora menghela napas, lalu melepas sentuhan pada kulitnya. Awalnya Suzu ingin mengeratkan pakaian, tapi ia masih terlalu takut untuk melakukannya_ _. Jelas_ _Takatora_ _tak akan senang dengan tindakannya._

 _Suzu mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas terlebih dahulu, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan lembut. Setelah itu ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lengan_ yukata _-nya._

 _Pria bermanik biru laut itu membelalakkan mata dengan lebar ketika Suzu membuka telapak tangan mungilnya. Diatas t_ _elapaknya_ _terdapat sebuah_ omamori _. Jimat perlindungan yang dahulu Suzu berikan._

 _"Kau mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?"_

 _Hening sejenak, gadis itu menggigit bawah bibirnya, lalu mengangguk pelan._

 _Mencuri memang tugas mudah bagi seorang_ kunoichi _seperti Suzu. Terlebih jika orang itu memiliki ikatan dengannya. Tapi selama ini Suzu tak ingin melakukannya, perlakuan buruk yang dilakukan hanya demi kepentingan diri sendiri tak pernah membuatnya senang. Walaupun demikian, Suzu memiliki alasan tersendiri atas tindakannya kali ini. B_ _iarpun_ _benar benda itu diberikan untuk Takatora, yang pernah ia buat untuk ungkapan kekagumannya pada pria itu._

 _"Apa alasanmu?"_

 _Gadis itu masih tak mampu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk saling bertatapan dengan pria itu. Suaranya terdengar dalam, jelas sekali dia marah padanya. "...Aku tidak mengerti." Suzu mengepalkan tangannya. "Apakah Tuan akan tetap menyimpannya?"_

 _"Aku yang bertanya terlebih dulu...!" sergah Takatora._

 _Suzu membawa jimat pada genggamannya pada dadanya. Dengan suara bergetar Suzu mulai menjawab, "...Takatora-san sudah mengatakan padaku, cepat atau lambat suatu hari aku pasti bisa melupakan Tuan. Tapi, kalau Tuan tetap menyimpan_ omamori _ini. Tuan akan terus mengingatku. Bukankah itu tidak adil...?" Suzu hampir_ _meninggikan nada suaranya. Ketidakpahamannya pada pria itu membuatnya hampir ikut melepas emosinya._

 _"._ _._ _.." Pria itu memilih untuk diam, membiarkannya untuk berbicara sampai selesai._

 _"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan, semuanya takkan ada artinya setelah kita berpisah. Tapi, kenapa Takatora-san mengantarku sampai ke Sado? Mungkin saja niat Tuan akan terputus jika Tuan_ _-_ _..."_

 _"Tidak akan_ _," potong Takatora._

 _"...Kenapa? Apa maksudmu, Tuan?" tanya Suzu dengan nada pelan seraya mendongak menatap pria itu._

 _Takatora menahan kedua bahunya, mendorong gadis itu dengan pelan untuk berbaring diatas_ futon _. Surai peraknya mengembang lebar seperti kipas terbuka begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. "Aku akan melindungimu sampai kau bebas dari semua kengerian dunia ini. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Waktu yang tersisa untuk kita sekarang, takkan mengubah apapun di masa yang akan datang."_

 _"Lalu mengapa Tuan menyentuhku pada malam itu? Bahkan sekarang pun... Aku masih tidak mengerti, aku tak bisa berhenti mengingatnya. Aku merasa semakin mencintai Tuan. Semakin sulit bagiku untuk melupakan semuanya." Suzu_ _menyusupkan kedua lengan_ _di sekitar tubuhnya, berusaha menghentikan getaran begitu mengingat malam di saat mereka_ _memadu cinta. "Aku tak ingin menyesali apapun. Kalau terus seperti ini... aku akan._ _._ _.."_

 _Hening sejenak, Takatora sudah mengerti apa yang akan Suzu katakan meski ia tak menyelesaikan ungkapan perasaannya kini. Walaupun ia telah memahaminya, lelaki itu tak menuruti maupun menjawab perasaannya._

 _Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat dan berkurang. Bibirnya menyentuh leher kurus gadis itu. Suzu memalingkan wajah, tak sengaja memberi ruang lebih luas untuknya mencicipi kulit pualamnya._

 _"T-Takatora-san..." d_ _esah_ _Suzu._

 _"Sudah kubilang. Itu takkan mengubah apapun. Pada akhirnya kau pasti bisa melupakan kalau kau mencintaiku.._ _."_

 _"Itu... aku tidak bisa..."_

 _"Dan waktu akan membawamu pada saat kau pasti bisa melupakan_ _kalau aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Degup jantung Suzu terasa keras begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia l_ _ontarkan_ _._ _Sepasang manik merahnya terbeliak,_ _membeku_ _tak d_ _apat_ _mengatakan apapun._

 _Takatora mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi turun ke tulang selangka dan menggigitnya dengan pelan. "T-Tidak... Takatora-san..."_

 _"Jika kau tidak mau aku menyimpan_ omamori _itu, aku akan membakarnya jika itu bisa membuatmu puas." Lalu ia m_ _enanggalkan_ yukata _putih yang membaluti_ _tubuhnya_ _._

 _"B-Bukan itu maksudku-" Takatora menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya k_ _eatas_ _kepala Suzu, memberikan tanda bahwa ia takkan membiarkannya menghentikan permainan. Lalu membungkamnya,_ _mengunci bibir m_ _anis_ _merah jambunya dengan sempurna._ _Lidahnya langsung menjamah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Suzu hampir tersedak begitu lidah mereka terjalin._

 _Suara napas pendek, desahan serta suara kecupan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Begitu memabukkan dan mengikis kesadaran_ _bagi Suzu_ _. Sekejur tubuhnya melemah, tangannya_ _pun_ _berhenti meronta. Dia tak dapat lagi melawan. Nafsu yang Takatora tanam telah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jebakannya._

 _Suzu meringis kesakitan begitu tangan Takatora mengeratkan genggaman pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. "S-Sakit.._ _.!_ _"_ _r_ _intih_ _Suzu_ _dengan napas tersengal, l_ _angsung memutuskan ciuman,_ _mengesampingkan kepalanya._

 _Takatora mundur sejenak, matanya berpindah ke pergelangan tangan Suzu. Terlihat sedikit m_ _emerah_ _. Apakah ia mengenggamnya terlalu kuat?_

 _Ia pun menarik pelan lengan Suzu lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pergelangan tangannya. "Apa selama ini kau menyembunyikannya?" Suzu tak menjawab apapun, merapatkan bibirnya. Wajar jika Suzu menyembunyikannya dari Takatora._

 _Dia tak pernah berubah. "Begitu rupanya."_

 _Manik birunya lalu terkunci pada tubuh rapuh Suzu, ia masih mengenakan_ yukata _, namun Takatora telah melepas tali pinggang yang menutup tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan menutup dada, merapatkan kaki ke samping untuk menutup kewanitaannya. Melihat raut wajahnya sekarang, tampaknya Suzu berpikir keras agar dapat keluar dari permainan._

 _Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Takatora mengusap pinggulnya sembari merasakan kelembutan kulitnya. Lalu t_ _urun menuju bibir tebal diantara pahanya_ _,_ _. Tanpa memberi aba-aba,_ _jari tengah dan jari t_ _elunjuk_ _dihunjam_ _ke dalam l_ _iang_ _kecilnya_ _. Menggeseknya tanpa henti, merasakan licinnya daerah kewanitaannya yang telah dilumuri pelumas alami berkat rangsangan yang Takatora lakukan sebelumnya. Membuat pekerjaannya semakin mudah dengan nektar lengket yang membasahi bagian diantara kakinya._

 _Merasakan usikan jemarinya,_ _dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat_ _Suzu m_ _enggeliat_ _sembari mencengkram bantal. Desahan manisnya tak pernah membuat Takatora merasa bosan mendengarnya. M_ _alah m_ _embuatnya semakin ingin memiliki gadis itu s_ _eutuhnya_ _._

 _Jarinya yang tentunya lebih besar dan kuat dari milik Suzu sudah cukup sempit. Kenikmatan yang tak henti mengguncang tubuhnya begitu memabukkan. Ingatannya perlahan mulai mengabur. Sambil menahan erangan, Suzu menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya._

 _Masih belum puas, Takatora menjilati puncak dadanya dengan mesra. Punggung Suzu menegang, suara erangan manisnya tak berhenti_ _memohon dan_ _m_ _erapal_ _nama Takatora._

 _Erangannya semakin kencang begitu Takatora memainkan puncaknya dengan gigi_ _, kemudian berganti mengulumnya. Serta usikan pada kewanitaannya semakin cepat._ _Sensasi hebat namun aneh itu semakin kuat menguasai seluruh kesadaran Suzu._

 _Setelah nektarnya kembali keluar, Takatora mengeluarkan jarinya. Sebelum melanjutkan permainan Takatora mengumpulkan nektar Suzu yang membasahi jemari kuatnya._ _Manik birunya terkunci pada sosok gadis yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya. Bulu matanya yang melentik basah akan air mata._

 _Tidak, dia tak bisa melanjutkan permainan jika dirinya terus memandangi wajah sendu Suzu._

 _Takatora memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi_ _Suzu untuk menungging, lututnya berdiri sedangkan badannya terjatuh._ _"T-Tidak. Jangan..." pinta Suzu dengan suara rendah. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras_ _dan hangat_ _mengusik bibir kewanitaannya._ _Benda yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bersenggama._

 _Tanpa menjawab apapun, Takatora mendorong k_ _esejatiannya_ _masuk ke dalam tubuh Suzu. Suzu menggigit bawah bibirnya, mencengkram alas_ futon _dengan kuat dan memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. "...aku hampir lupa kalau kau begitu sempit," gumam Takatora sedikit menggeram. Setelah mendorong hingga ke dalam, Suzu kembali melepas desahannya yang terdengar lebih keras. Rapatnya kewanitaan Suzu menjepit Takatora yang sudah_ _tenggelam_ _dalam tubuh rapuhnya._

 _Takatora sadar jeritan kecil yang meluncur dari mulut Suzu bukanlah pertanda ia menikmatinya, tidak sama dengan yang Takatora rasakan. Namun Takatora bersikeras untuk memuaskan nafsunya. D_ _engan perlahan namun kuat, Takatora mulai menghu_ _n_ _jam_ _, m_ _engambil alih kendali tubuh_ _Suzu_ _._

 _Lagi, mereka saling menyatu, terhubung dan mengisi kehampaan di dalam diri mereka. Namun tidak sepenuhnya untuk hati mereka._

 _Pasti itu tidak akan membuat gadis itu senang._

 _Tapi Takatora sangat menginginkan Suzu. Ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi._

 _Walau pemuda itu tahu pada akhirnya ia pasti akan melepas gadis itu. Melepaskan penderitaannya di masa yang akan datang dari kehancuran negeri ini._ _Dan melepaskan satu-satunya kebahagiaan dari gadis itu._ _Ap_ _apun ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan gadis itu akan percuma. Meski dirinya tak ingin menerima hal itu._

 _Tak ingin menerima Suzu takkan berada di sisinya lagi._

 _Napas Suzu semakin tidak beraturan seiring Takatora_ _memacu lebih cepat_ _. Suzu_ _menggigit bawah bibirnya lagi_ _ketika dirinya telah mencapai puncak. Namun sayang Takatora masih belum berhenti menginvasi lorong sempitnya._ _Suzu merasa putus asa karena tak dapat melawan. Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk memandang Takatora yang tak henti menghujam di belakangnya._

 _Meski tubuhnya kesakitan, tetapi kenikmatan setelahnya membuat Suzu lupa dir_ _i._ _Membiarkan dirinya hanyut ke dalam permainan. Seiring mereka saling terhubung, Suzu tak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan ingatannya._

 _Yang dipikirkan gadis itu sekarang hanyalah demi mencapai hasrat pria itu, dia takkan protes. Ia menyerah demi Takatora._

 _Begitulah yang ia pikirkan disaat pria itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat namun lembut._

 _Manik biru lautnya terkunci pada bekas luka lama di punggungnya, tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikan itu. Bukan jijik, tetapi menyakitkan hatinya saat ia menatapi bekas luka tersebut terlalu lama. Karena luka itu adalah bukti ketidakberdayaannya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia melihat bekas luka bakar tersebut. Hatinya seolah pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Sehingga cahaya pada manik birunya mulai sirna dan hampa._

 _Suzu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat, lalu menggigit kulit punggung tangannya_ _,_ _berusaha menahan erangan dan kenikmatan sekaligus sakit yang_ _semakin meluap_ _di dalam tubuhnya. Ia masih belum selesai, Takatora menghimpit tubuh mungilnya. Menggigit bahu_ _Suzu_ _seraya menambah ritme hujaman_ _._

 _Perlahan Takatora menahan tangan Suzu yang menutup mulutnya. Diluar dugaan, kali ini sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap tenang. Anehnya, sebagian dari dirinya merasa amat lega meski saat ini ia masih dibawah kendali pria itu. "Ta-Takatora...-san..." desah Suzu sebelum berusaha mengatur napasnya._

 _Mata Takatora terpejam, melenguh dalam kenikmatan. Ia menggertakkan gigi merasakan dirinya tak lama lagi akan mencapai batas. Erangan manis Suzu serta decap basah mengiring hentakkannya semakin liar. Sebelah tangannya yang memeluk perut rata Suzu bergerak naik keatas meremas sebelah dadanya. Memainkan puncak dadanya agar dapat merangsang gadis itu lebih jauh._

 _Kehadiran Takatora di dalam tubuh_ _Suzu_ _semakin kuat, desahan dan suara gesekan kencang yang memenuhi kamar terdengar semakin keras. Suzu semakin kesulitan untuk menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya._

 _Suzu menggelinjang begitu dirinya mencapai batas. Disaat itu pula Takatora menggeram, melepas benihnya yang sempat ia tahan._ _Setelah keduanya mencapai puncak nafsu, Takatora mengeluarkan k_ _esejatiannya_ _perlahan._ _Memandang cairan putih yang meluber di dalam hingga mengalir ke pangkal paha Suzu. Tubuh mungil gadis itu mulai rubuh dan melemah, membenamkan wajah pada bantal. Napasnya_ _tersengal,_ _tak beraturan, Takatora bisa melihatnya dari gerak naik turun bahunya._

 _Diam. Mereka terdiam. Takatora hanya memandang hasil pekerjaannya dengan tatapan_ _kosong_ _. Namun_ _kemudian_ _kedua alisnya menyempit._

 _Lagi, p_ _ria_ _itu telah membinasakan 'putih' dari dalam diri Suzu dengan 'hitam'._

 _"Suzu," Takatora memanggilnya dengan nada tenang. Memastikan apakah ia masih sadarkan diri_ _._

 _Terdengar suara isakan, begitu pelan. Suzu menyusupkan kedua lengan disekitar tubuh untuk menghentikan getaran tubuhnya yang tak mau berhenti. Berusaha menahan isakan tangis dan mencegah air matanya tak menetes._

 _"Suzu..." panggil Takatora lagi._

 _Masih tak ada jawaban._

 _Apakah dia menangis karena tak dapat menghentikannya?_

 _Bukan, bukan itu._

 _Dia menangis karena takut akan bayangan masa depan di saat mereka berpisah. Tak ingin menyesal. Dia juga tak ingin mengakhiri momen disaat mereka bersama. Selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu mengisi kehampaan dari dalam diri hingga napas terakhir. Berkelana menemukan dunia milik mereka sendiri. Tapi semua keinginan itu takkan dikabulkan. Demi menepati permintaannya, Suzu harus membuang hasrat egois itu. Sesuai ucapannya, ia pasti dapat melepas cinta dan segala kenangan dan penyesalan yang terus tumbuh di dalam benaknya._

 _"Sebesar apa perasaanmu itu padaku?" Takatora mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dengan lemah, Suzu membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan pria yang berada diatasnya. Pelupuk matanya masih basah akan bulir kecil air mata_ _yang_ _jatuh berderai bagaikan permata._

 _Ia tak pantas untuk menghapusnya. Ia tak pantas untuknya, untuk gadis itu. Tangan kuatnya_ _mencengkram alas_ futon _tepat di dekat kepala_ _Suzu begitu pikiran itu memperdaya akal sehatnya._

 _"...Bukan, seharusnya aku yang harus bertanggung jawab," lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku_ _selalu gagal. Aku_ _tak dapat menyelamatkan siapapun, termasuk dirimu."_

 _Tidak bisa._ _Percuma._ _Lagi-lagi dia melepas emosinya di hadapan Suzu. Menangis di depannya._ _Dirinya merasa seolah ingin meminta rasa simpati darinya._ _Takatora mulai muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Membenci dan merutuk kelemahannya._

 _"...Takatora...-san..." gumam Suzu dengan lemah. Sepasang mata indahnya separuh terbuka, kesulitan menahan lelah yang menguasai kesadarannya. Tangannya lalu menyusup pada wajah Takatora, menyeka bulir air bening yang membasahi mata tajam pria itu. Seulas senyuman lembut terukir pada wajah manisnya. Manik birunya melebar, terpana akan senyuman itu._

 _Hanya dengan satu senyuman, 'putih' itu telah menyembuhkan dirinya yang pengecut._

 _「泣かないでください。大丈夫だから。」_

 _Dari sorotan matanya yang lembut, lelaki itu menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu sangat memahami dirinya. Dan demi mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya, ia tak keberatan menjadi alat untuk pemuas kehendaknya. Karena ia takkan bisa membalas kebaikannya yang membukakan dan mengiringnya menuju pintu keselamatan gadis itu sendiri. Selama ini gadis itu bukan takut pada Takatora. Dia sangat mencintainya._

 _Tetapi Suzu takut akan perasaan yang sesungguhnya yang akan menghancurkan ikatan kedua pihak._

 _Dan juga, ia ingin mengisi kehampaan di dalam dirinya. Berharap agar waktu yang tersisa akan menyembuhkan luka di hati keduanya. Dan berharap waktu mereka bersama kini berlangsung lama meski itu tak dikabulkan._

 _Dirinya merasa diselamatkan berkat senyumannya. Padahal seharusnya Takatora yang menyelamatkannya._

 _Kemudian Suzu menarik pria untuk berbaring diatas tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajah Takatora di dadanya sembari menyisir surai hitam pria itu. Tak mempedulikan berat yang menghimpit tubuhnya, sebaliknya ia dapat berbagi kehangatan dengan lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Suzu merasa sedikit heran sekaligus kagum, tubuh kekarnya seolah menjadi selimut yang pas untuknya._

 _Lagi, gadis itu telah memaafkannya._

 _Kebaikan hatinya selalu saja membuat dirinya terlihat lemah._

 _Dia menyesal telah menyakitinya lagi._

 _Dia menyesal telah membiarkan emosinya merebut alih pikirannya._

 _Dia menyesal tak dapat mengembalikan waktu serta semua kata-katanya._

 _Dia menyesal telah memutuskan pilihan demi keselamatan Suzu._

 _Dan dia menyesal tak dapat menyelamatkannya pada malam berapi itu._

 _Gadis yang dahulu pernah mempercayai keindahan segalanya. Serta dirinya yang ingin memperlihatkan semua keindahan itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya, peran itu hanyalah omong kosong._

 _Jawaban dari air mata mereka yang menetes adalah jawaban mereka yang sesungguhnya._

 _Tak ingin melepas._

 _Tak ingin memutuskan._

 _Tak ingin melupakan._

 _Tak ingin mengakhiri..._

 _Ikatan benang merah yang sejak dahulu yang telah tersambung diantara mereka._

 _Mengapa mencintainya rasanya begitu menyakitkan?_

 _Apakah tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kasih sayangnya?_

 _ **-**_ _ **XXX-**_

 _Pagi datang menyambut setelah malam yang mereka habiskan. Rasa sakit di dalam tubu_ _h S_ _uzu masih bisa ia rasakan, tak dapat ia abaikan. Suzu beranjak, tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun membuat ia bisa merasakan hangatnya terik matahari terbit yang menembus jendela kamar penginapan._

 _Manik merahnya terkunci kearah pria yang tengah sibuk memasang pakaian. Biji biru pada matanya melirik kearah gadis itu._

 _"Takatora-san.._ _.."_ _Takatora menyadari tatapan Suzu yang terkunci ke arah tangan Takatora yang menggenggam_ _jimat perlindungannya_ _. Pria itu telah merebutnya kembali._ _"_ Omamori _itu..."_

'Apakah tidak apa jika aku terus menyimpan jimat ini...?'

 _Sebelumnya Takatora telah memikirkan hal yang sama. Pertanyaan itu terus m_ _eerasuki_ _kepala_ _nya._

 _"Aku akan memikirkannya," ucapnya tanpa menoleh_ _kearahnya._

 _Pandangan manik merahnya berpindah ke Takatora, tanda tanya 'mengapa' tertanam jelas dari cara ia memandang._ _"...eh?"_

 _"_ Omamori _ini..." Setelah selesai memasang pakaian baru, Takatora menghampiri gadis itu, mengambil_ kimono _dan membalutkannya pada tubuh ramping Suzu_ _l_ _alu saling menempelkan dahi. Kelopak mata pria itu terpejam. "Dan juga, i_ _katan_ _kita. Aku akan memikirkannya, karena itu beri aku waktu. Jika keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan mengatakannya."_

 _Sepasang bibir tipis merah jambu merapat, k_ _elopak_ _matanya menurun._ _Sepasang maniknya kembali redup, tak bercahaya seolah tak bernyawa._ _".._ _.Tapi,_ _Takatora-san tetap akan meninggalkanku sendirian, benar?" Tak ada kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan dari nada suaranya. Terdengar datar dan hampa, seolah ia telah mengetahui apa yang akan Takatora rencanakan._

 _Ia membuka matanya kembali ketika kalimat t_ _ersebut_ _terlontar dari mulut gadis bernetra merah delima itu. "..._ _Y_ _a. Kau mungkin benar," ucap pria itu seraya melepasnya._

 _Suzu menurunkan kepala, menjalin kedua tangan mungilnya. "...Tidak apa, Tuan. Dari awal aku memang setuju untuk meninggalkan Nagahama. Aku yakin pintu yang Tuan bukakan untukku... sama sekali bukan pilihan yang salah."_

 _Hening sejenak. Dia sudah tahu, dari nada suaranya Suzu membohongi dirinya sendiri demi Takatora. Takatora juga sadar bahwa keinginan untuk membawanya jauh dari segala malapetaka tak lain dari hanyalah sebuah kutukan._

 _「どうだかな_ _..._ _。」_

 _Kelopak mata gadis itu setengah melebar tatkala mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dirinya pun tak tahu apakah itu jalan yang benar. Tak seorang pun yang tahu. Jawaban itu masih samar selama_ _hati di antara kedua pihak_ _tak tertolong. Sudah tahu bahwa perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya takkan pernah tercapai. Dan menyerah akan semuanya. Hanya itu yang mereka pahami._

 _Pandangan Suzu menurun lalu memalingkan wajah. "Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan meninggalkan kota_ _."_

 _"...Baik." Suzu pun beranjak. Tapi disaat telapak kakinya sudah menyentuh lantai. Kedua pandangannya mendadak menggelap. Tak hanya itu, seisi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit._

 _Takatora membelalakkan mata terkejut, tubuh Suzu terhuyung hendak a_ _mbruk_ _. Ia bergegas menangkapnya. "Suzu...!"_

 _Suzu meringis kesakitan sembari mencengkram rambutnya_ _, n_ _apasnya terdengar berat. Tapi beruntung beberapa detik kemudian, cengkramannya mengendur. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka._

 _"Kita akan menunda perjalanan. Kau harus istirahat."_

 _Suzu menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa kok, Takatora-san. Mungkin aku hanya perlu sarapan pagi ini," desahnya. Ia kembali m_ _enjauhi kontak mata_ _. "Jika tidak, mungkin aku... akan berubah pikiran."_

 _"..." Takatora hanya bisa diam. Tak ada kata-kata yang muncul di dalam kepalanya untuk menjawabnya. Ia hanya paham maksud_ _ungkapannya barusan._

 _Pemuda itu menurunkan kepala mendekatkan wajah ke Suzu, mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir merah jambunya sebelum mereka keluar dari penginapan._

 _Takatora tahu, dia bermaksud mengatakan itu karena Suzu ta_ _k ingin tersesat mencari jalan dengan_ _c_ _aranya sendiri padahal Takatora telah membukakan jalan demi dirinya._

 _Meskipun 'putih' telah ternodai oleh 'hitamnya', namun bagaimana pun juga Takatora tetap ingin membiarkan dirinya kembali putih._

 _Tetap menggenggam tangannya ke dalam kegelapan hatinya._

 _Atau melepasnya agar dapat menerangkan jalan kehidupannya._

 _Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya... Apa yang Takatora inginkan demi Suzu?_

 **-XXX-**

Setelah beberapa hari Takatora sampai di Echigo, dan sampai di dermaga. Ia menaiki kapal yang akan berlabuh di Pulau Sado.

Takatora mengarahkan matanya pada laut. Ingatannya kembali tergali saat mereka pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama di saat pertama kalinya.

Pria itu kembali berharap. Ingin memperlihatkan laut yang lebih indah untuk gadis itu. Di saat itu, gadis itu bisa bermain air disaat ia ingin. Memandangnya sambil tersenyum disaat ia ingin.

Takatora hanya menginginkan senyumannya.

"'Seperti pantulan cermin malam,'" gumam Takatora sebelum menengadahkan wajah ke langit. Meski matahari baru saja terbenam, ia sudah bisa melihat bulan sabit. Ia pernah mendengar kalau melihat ekor bulan adalah pertanda keberuntungan.

'Keberuntungan'?

...

Entah apa alasannya ia merasa tak diberkati oleh kata itu.

Takatora langsung menggeleng kepala lalu mengurut dahi. Membuang firasat itu jauh-jauh. "Apa yang kupikirkan...?" Lalu ia menurunkan tangan, mengarahkan matanya pada Pulau Sado. "Kau menungguku, 'kan, Suzu."

Sesampainya di Pulau Sado, Takatora bergegas pergi ke kediaman keluarga Shiraishi. Dimana Suzu berada. Gadis itu pasti masih menunggunya disana. Sado memang tempat yang damai dan hidup tak pernah sekalipun perang mengotori tempat itu. Sebagai wilayah produksi garam terbesar, juga banyak toko yang berdiri di sana.

Takatora tak punya waktu untuk melihat kota. Ia harus segera menjemput Suzu.

Ia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Oh? Kukira siapa tapi tak kusangka kau berada disini, Takatora!"

Seorang pria bersurai hitam yang dikuncir datang menghampirinya. Pria itu tak mengenakan helm bertuliskan ' _Ai_ ' miliknya.

"...Naoe Kanetsugu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tersesat?" Kanetsugu tertawa lebar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu saat ini." Takatora langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"O-Oi! Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" seru Kanetsugu. "Oh, mungkin kau bisa beristirahat sambil _hanami_ disini! Jadi setidaknya berkunjunglah kesana!"

Takatora mengabaikannya maupun menoleh ke belakang. Setelah jauh berjalan, langkahnya berhenti. Kedua manik birunya melebar tak percaya. Ia sudah sampai.

Atau bisa dikatakan 'seharusnya'. Karena apa yang ada di hadapan Takatora hanyalah sebuah lapangan dengan beberapa pohon _sakura_ tumbuh disana. Sepasang manik birunya tak ingin berkedip, menelusuri sekitarnya untuk memastikan kalau dirinya tidak tersesat. Ia sudah yakin seharusnya kediaman keluarga Shiraishi berdiri di tanah ini.

Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?

...

Takatora mengerjapkan mata. Baru saja ia mendengar sesuatu. Hembuan angin membawakan suara deringan yang sangat kecil ke sepasang indera pendengarannya.

Lonceng?

Apakah Suzu menunggunya disana?

Takatora kembali berjalan ke depan, kini langkahnya lebih cepat. Matanya terus mengedar menelusuri daerah sekitarnya. Terus mengikuti suara lonceng yang mengiringnya.

Takatora tak menyangka hatinya kembali hangat. Ia ingin terus mendekap perasaan yang kembali mekar di dalam benaknya. Tak peduli napasnya yang semakin sesak karena telah berjalan terlalu cepat. Yang ada pikirannya hanyalah gadis itu.

Suzu berada disini!

Deringan itu kini terdengar sangat dekat. Takatora berhenti. Matanya kembali mencari sosok gadis yang ingin ia temui. "Suzu... dimana kau?"

Suara itu masih terdengar di kedua telinga Takatora, sangat jelas. Takatora lalu mengarahkan matanya di hadapannya. Sebuah pohon _sakura_ _._ Pohon yang satu itu terlihat lebih besar daripada yang lain. Ia pernah melihat pohon itu. Seingatnya pohon itu mirip dengan di taman di kediaman keluarga Suzu.

Lalu dia melihat sebuah lonceng kecil berwarna emas diikat di salah satu dahan. Kehangatan di dalam benaknya entah mengapa kini berubah sakit.

Mengapa Suzu mengikat loncengnya disana?

Takatora kemudian mendekati pohon itu. Menyandarkan sebelah telapak tangannya pada batang pohon _sakura_ itu. "Suzu..." Pria itu kemudian mengambil lonceng itu. Menggenggamnya dengan kuat. "Ini milikmu, bukan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik Takatora.

Gadis itu tak mungkin menjahilinya. Bahkan ia tak mengirimkan surat pada Suzu bahwa ia akan menjemputnya. Kediamannya tiba-tiba menghilang seolah rumah itu tak pernah ada. Namun pohon _sakura_ itu masih berdiri.

Takatora kemudian duduk di hadapan pohon itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencarinya. Meski Takatora terus mengatakan dirinya untuk terus mencari Suzu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Suzu tak berada disini.

Takatora memandang ke bawahnya, melihat tanah yang tak ditumbuhi rumput yang tepat di dekat pohon itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Takatora mengikuti nalurinya, ia menggali tanah itu dengan tangannya. Sekuat tenaga bahkan ia tak membiarkan dirinya untuk menarik napas. Ia terus memaksa jari-jarinya menggali tanah itu. Kendati jari kelingking dan jari manisnya telah dicabut dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang tak memiliki kuku, ia terus menggali hingga ia menemukan sesuatu di dalam.

Setelah berusaha keras akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah peti kayu kecil. Takatora langsung mengambil dan membuka peti itu. Terdapat banyak kertas yang berserakan di dalam.

Takatora lalu mengambil kertas yang terlipat rapi diantara semua kertas yang kusut.

 _'Kepada Tōdō Takatora-san.'_

Takatora bisa langsung merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Tulisannya mirip sekali dengan Suzu. Bukan, ini memang tulisannya. Mengapa ia menulis surat dan menguburnya di bawah pohon _sakura_ ini?

 _'Jika Tuan menerima surat ini. Itu artinya aku telah tiada namun Tuan berhasil merealisasikan impian Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama.'_

Takatora membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ia terus membaca surat itu.

 _'Takatora-san memang hebat, takdir berpihak padamu. Dunia abu-abu yang kulihat selama ini telah berubah menjadi penuh warna yang indah._

 _Disaat Tuan pergi, aku selalu menulis namamu di telapak tanganku agar aku tak melupakan Takatora-san. Seperti anak kecil, ya? '_

Dari tulisan itu, ia tampaknya senang menulis surat tersebut. Namun hati Takatora terasa pecah hingga ribuan keping. Tak ada kehangatan setitikpun menyinggahi hatinya.

Mengapa?

Padahal mereka takkan bisa bertemu lagi.

Padahal ia takkan bisa melihat dunia penuh warna yang telah Takatora capai.

Dia tak mengerti gadis itu, namun sangat ingin ia pahami.

 _'Takatora-san... Mungkin Tuan akan menangis lagi dan menganggap apa yang telah Tuan lakukan demi diriku adalah salah. Karena aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia dimana perdamaian telah tercapai dengan indahnya. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Setiap kisah memiliki awal dan akhirnya. Aku bahkan Takatora-san sendiri akan menghadapi itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Tuan pada saat itu._

 _Sebenarnya aku sempat putus asa sejak Tuan pergi. Aku selalu berpikir apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum di dunia ini walau Tuan tak bersamaku. Tapi jika aku mengingat semua hari yang telah kuhabiskan bersama Takatora-san, hatiku terasa begitu hangat._

 _Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat Tuan tertawa lebar, tapi aku ingat disaat Tuan tersenyum ramah padaku, memeluk dan melindungiku dengan segenap jiwa. Aku sangat bahagia._

 _Walaupun aku telah melupakan seperti apa raut wajah Tuan saat tersenyum, namun kehangatan itu tak pernah meninggalkanku._

 _Aku sudah bukan lagi kelinci yang kesepian atau kehilangan, karena selama hidupku bersama Tuan, aku begitu diberkati dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan Tuan. Takatora-san ternyata memang persis seperti Okuninushi. Aku harap Tuan tidak marah kalau aku masih memikirkan cerita dongeng itu._

 _Jadi, kumohon padamu Takatora-san. Walaupun aku sudah tak bisa menemuimu lagi. Tapi aku yakin jika waktunya telah tiba, Kami-sama yang baik pasti akan mempertemukan kita di surga. Bagaimanapun dunia ini terus berubah, tapi perasaanku terhadap Tuan tetaplah sama._

 _Tetaplah hidup, Takatora-san. Seperti yang Nagamasa-sama dan Oichi-sama katakan. Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.'_

 _『 さようなら。 』_

Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Kedua tangannya bergemetar. Takatora lalu mengambil surat yang lain di dalam peti itu. Semua pesan itu hanya terdapat nama Takatora yang merupakan orang yang ingin Suzu kirimkan. Selama ini ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim pesan itu padanya.

"Tidak. Semua yang telah kulakukan salah. Pintu yang kubukakan untukmu bukan sesuai harapanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan ini bukan harapanku." Takatora mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari meratapi semua surat itu.

"Tak ada gunanya aku menyesali semua ini. Tapi, maafkan aku, Suzu. Selama ini aku selalu terlambat. Aku memang tak dapat menyelamatkan orang yang amat berharga bagiku..." Takatora lalu menggenggam erat lonceng kecil itu, mendekatkannya ke wajah.

"...Bukan, bukan takdir. Dari awal memang semua ini karena kebodohanku. Jalan yang telah kutapaki telah membuat kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya lenyap. Tak ada artinya lagi. Dosa ini akan terus membawaku hingga akhir. Ketakutanku akan takdir yang akan mengancam nyawamu, telah membutakan mataku. Seharusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa bahagia bersamaku, bukan membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku terlalu melihat kearah keputusasaan yang akan menimpamu, bukan kearah harapan yang ingin kau capai." Takatora memukul pohon itu. Meluapkan segalanya akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Matanya mulai basah akan air matanya. Tetes demi tetes membasahi lonceng di tangannya.

"Jalan yang kupilih memang salah, padahal aku sudah lama menyadari itu...! Tapi kau, sampai akhir, tetap mempercayaiku. Sebesar apa kepercayaanmu pada pengecut sepertiku? Hingga kini aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dirimu."

Takatora memindahkan pandangannya pada pohon itu, mencengkramnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir. "...Suzu, kembalilah! Aku tak menerima ini! Aku tak menerima kau pergi dariku!"

Tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Raungan tangis berbalutkan penyesalan bergema.

Tak ada lagi.

Suzu sudah tak berada di dunia ini.

Sekeras apapun ia berharap.

Sekeras apapun ia menangis.

Sebesar apapun penyesalannya.

Sebesar apapun cintanya.

Suzu takkan kembali padanya.

Gadis itu telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Sedangkan Takatora telah berjuang untuk memperagakan semua warna yang telah ia capai demi dirinya.

Cintanya pada gadis itu takkan pernah, takkan bisa mengalir seperti yang ia inginkan.

Seorang diri dalam gelapnya 'hitam' yang ia ciptakan.

Tak ada 'putih' yang memurnikan dan menyembuhkan dirinya seperti dulu.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

 **ーーー**

 _こんなに哀しい景色を_

 _君が光に変えて行く_

 _小さな涙の粒さえ_

 _宝石のように落ちてく_

 _未来の中へ_

 _心には秘密がある_

 _それでも触れたくて_

 _触れ合えば壊れて行く_

 _躊躇いは螺旋の中へ_

 _橋を渡った河の向こうまで_

 _明日はきっと_

 _真昼の中で_

 _春は甘く深く香るのでしょう_

 _夢から醒めて_

 _人は何を探すの？_

 _~ Kalafina,_ _君が光に変えて行く_

 **ーーー**

 **ーおわりー**

 **ーーー**

 _..._

 _... ..._

 _... ..._

 _"...atora-san..."_

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut hingga ia tak tega untuk membentaknya. Kelembutan gadis itu selalu menenangkan raganya.

"Takatora-san?"

Pendengarannya lalu menangkap suara deringan lonceng. Akhirnya dia pun membuka mata dengan perlahan, menemukan dirinya beristirahat di atas pangkuan seorang gadis. Matanya terkunci ke sebuah lonceng emas berukuran kecil mengalungi lehernya. Hembusan angin sepoi menyambutnya dengan lembut, belaian yang menyapu tiap helai rambut hitamnya berhenti. Langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang bersinar terang bersama cahaya rembulan yang keperakan hampir menandingi surai milik gadis itu.

Dirinya seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, meski hanya sejenak tapi terasa begitu lama.

Mimpi yang sangat lama.

Kepalanya mendongak keatas, menatap seorang gadis bermanik besar warna merah yang kebingungan dicampur setengah kaget.

"Suzu...?" Penglihatannya mulai membulat sempurna meratapi gadis itu. Jantungnya baru saja berdegup keras hingga terasa sedikit sakit, tapi Takatora dengan cepat mengabaikan rasa sakit itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lega ketika manik mereka saling bertemu. Netra merahnya lebih indah dari sebuah permata, surai peraknya halus seperti sutra, wajah bersihnya, senyuman khasnya. Seolah-olah di saat tidurnya tadi, tidurnya yang amat panjang, Takatora nyaris melupakan semua itu.

"Um. Ini aku." Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu memiringkan kepala bingung namun masih tersenyum. "Ada apa, Tuan? Takatora-san sepertinya bermimpi buruk, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ー** **xxx** **ー**

 **ー** **Continue to chapter 10 B** **ー**

 **ー** **xxx** **ー**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Welp... siapa yang ngikutin BoTWH, tanggung sendiri spoiler chapter yang satu ini ya. Lagian aku udah kasih tau soal selir Takatora di akun fb. *tepuk2 Matsu*. Oke, kalau Takatora gak balik ke dunia sebelumnya... kira-kira jadi happy end atau normal end atau bad end atau dead end. Saya juga pengen tanya. *plak*

Sebenarnya saya sering nemu di pixiv kalau Takatora itu sering mimpi buruk, mungkin berkat drama cd Idol Sengoku Jidai. KOEI bener2 pengen pancing para fujoshi biar game mereka laku ya... *geleng2 kepala, patahin saihai*

Terus, di sejarahnya saya gak nemu nama anak perempuan kandung dan anak angkat Takatora. Cuma tau kalau yang anak angkat perempuan tuh ada dua dan satu anak angkat laki-laki, Takayoshi. Sedangkan anak kandung perempuan ada empat, anak kandung laki-laki ada tiga.

Lalu sebelumnya saya salah tulis kalau wilayah Niigita itu harusnya namanya Echigo. Niigita itu sebutan jaman sekarang sesudah diganti.

Balas review di akhir cerita.

RosyMiranto18

...eh kenapa malah dengerin BGM Persona 4 yang satu itu!? Gak banget, gak cocok AF. MAJI KIMOI. SERIOUSLY WHY. GAK COCOK SAMA ANGST *cantchill* *fespalem*

Welp, thanks for reading, readers! Seperti biasa mohon berikan review dan stay tune dengan fic Bell of the White Hare!

Edited, July 19 2018 : Saya merasa ada yang menggantung jadi akan ada satu chapter lagi. Ditunggu ya? *wink*

またねー！

-Scarlet 'n Blossom


End file.
